Our Own Fairytale
by yesitsjennifer
Summary: Princess Sakura Kinomoto runs away from Japan to China, but trouble follows her. Coincidentally, the calm, cool, collected Prince Syaoran Li rescues her and takes her in. What will Sakura do? And what becomes of Japan? SxS slight ExT
1. What

**Our Own Fairytale**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. Thank you for your time

**Summary:** Princess Sakura Kinomoto runs away from Japan to China, but trouble follows her. Coincidentally, the cold, cool Prince Syaoran Li rescues her and takes her in. What will Sakura do? And what becomes of Japan?

**Rated:** T - for teens (In later chapters, there is a lime. Please take precautions)

**Setting: **Modern time. Magic used. (IMPORTANT! Only people with royal blood can use magic)

**Author Note: **It's my 2nd official fanfic. I know it's my 2nd one…but please don't be harsh x[ I'm a sensitive person. I hurt easily and bruise like a peach!…I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Damsel in Distress**

_Once upon a time…there lived a Prince and a Princess…_

The princess ran threw the dark, secluded streets of Hong Kong. Princess, you say? Yes, the princess of Japan, Sakura Kinomoto. It was only a matter of time. She can still hear the swift movement and sound of running. The sound of the hunter was heard behind her. She couldn't stop now!

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaoran Li, the only prince of China, and his cousin, Eriol were riding in one of the many Li limousines. Syaoran leaned his chin on his palm staring out the window.

"Syaoran, I'm really surprised. The princess of Cambodia was pretty to me. She could have been a beautiful wife, I think."

"Eriol, her looks aren't what interest me."

"Still… Aunt Yelan will scold you for declining the engagement"

Syaoran just rolled his eyes and saw a figure outside running. He just watched her suddenly fall onto the sidewalk, "WEI! STOP THE CAR!"

The car screeched and Syaoran walked out of the car, sword ready at his side. Eriol followed behind him.

Eriol noticed the woman and ran to her aid, "Miss…are you okay?"

Sakura tried holding herself up by her elbows as she looked up to see a person. She got up quickly and took two precautious steps back.

"We're not gonna hurt you, geez" Sakura was a little more scared from the guy with messy chocolate hair.

Then an unfamiliar man's voice came from afar, "Oh girlie… where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Sakura flinched and started to run again.

Syaoran caught her arm, "Oy!"

Sakura got more scared, "Please…let me go." She started crying.

Eriol sympathized, "Syaoran…we should help her out. The poor girl is scared to death."

The unfamiliar man with the unfamiliar voice finally came, "There you are girlie…come along now. I'm not gonna hurt ya"

Sakura struggled to run away.

Syaoran saw this and looked at the man with a weird-looking symbol that looked like devil wings on his shoulder pad, "What do you want?"

Sakura, surprised that someone was defending her, looked at him.

"Oh nothing at all, good sir. This is…my cousin's friend… and she ran away. I'm only here to bring her back"

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand that was holding her arm, "LIAR! Let me go!"

The man cursed, "Why you wench! We're going back now!"

He made a grab for her. Suddenly, a sword was aimed at his face.

Syaoran glared, "I don't think vulgarity was necessary" He pushed Sakura towards Eriol, "Watch her, Eriol"

Sakura already fainted from exhaustion by the time he passed her to Eriol.

"What do you want with the girl?"

The man cringed, "I already told you. She's my cousin's friend and I'm here to pick her up"

"She called you a liar. And why doesn't your _cousin _get her instead? Why don't you run along and no one gets hurt." He said not as a question, but a command.

"Don't get so cocky you bastard!" He threw a rock that Syaoran easily dodged. Syaoran made a swift movement at him and successfully gave him a small cut on his cheek.

"Leave my sight, and never come back!" Syaoran gripped his sword a little tighter and the blade caught on fire, obviously using magic.

The man got the picture and ran away in fear.

"Alright that's settled! Now what do you think we should do with the girl?" Eriol said as Syaoran turned around; as he turned his sword went back to its normal un-burning state.

Syaoran simply took out a cloth from his clothes and wiped the blood off of his sword, "Leave her…"

"What?! Syaoran, that's cruel! We should at least give her some shelter for the time being…She could die out here."

"You were the one that asked me what to do with her" He secured his sword back into its sheath.

Eriol just sighed and picked her up bridal style. Syaoran headed for the limo and Eriol followed suit. They sat in the limo and sped away.

"Syaoran, do you think she ran away from her home? And that guy was really trying to bring her back?"

"That maybe the case, but who would go home to that?" Syaoran retorted.

"You're right…that man was rather crude" Eriol took a good look at her, "But it's no wonder that guy wanted her back. She's a real beauty." He stroked her cheek gently and she moved slightly.

"Hey Syaoran, wouldn't it be nice if you could marry this girl? She's very pretty." Eriol winked at him.

Syaoran didn't even turn, just kept staring out the window, "Eriol, even if she is pretty doesn't mean she's pretty at heart. Plus, mother wouldn't allow a commoner."

"Yeah, whatever your highness!" Eriol rolled his eyes and said sarcastically.

The car stopped in front of a huge white mansion. The door opened for the boys, "Prince Syaoran, we have arrived."

"Thanks Wei" He stepped out of the car with Eriol and the unconscious Sakura behind him. Wei and other butlers got their luggage.

They walked up the steps into the huge mansion with Sakura in arms. In two lines left and right were lined up maids, "Welcome home, young master!"

At the end of the lines stood a beautiful woman and four ladies, two on each side, "Welcome home, my son."

Syaoran bowed, "I'm home, mother"

Eriol stood next to him and slightly bowed, "Good to see you again, Aunt Yelan.

The girls next to Queen Yelan squealed and surrounded Eriol, "That girl…she' soooo cute!"

The queen took a look at her and grew wide-eyed in an instant, but quickly hid her shock without anyone noticing, "Syaoran, who is this girl?"

"She was being chased by a ruffian."

Eriol continued, "We took her with us, because it didn't look like she had anywhere to go"

Queen Yelan nodded, "I see…take her to a room…I would like to have a talk with her myself."

Syaoran bowed and walked to a guest room. Eriol laid her down on the bed. Two maids assisted them as he ordered them to get her dressed in better clothes.

**.:In Japan:.**

The man that attacked Syaoran kneeled down on one knee bowing to a chair that faced the other way as he reported, "Akuma-sama…"

"You failed to bring back my fiancée!"

"A-Akuma-sama, the princess…was taken in by a Chinese man"

"_That _is your EXCUSE?! You were to bring her back no matter what the cost!"

"But S-Sire, he was armed with a sword and he equipped it with fire as well"

"…fire?" The man known as Akuma calmed, "It seems our little princess has sought shelter with the royal family of China." He smirked, "Very well, we shall see what our little princess does in the hands of the Li Clan"

"Hai Akuma-sama"

**.:Next Morning:.**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She noticed her surroundings of a beautiful room, decorated with nice pale pink walls.

She sat up, _Where am I?_

"You're at the Li Manor" answering her unspoken question.

Her head shot to the voice standing at the doorway. It was the same blue-haired man from last night. Her head shot down from shyness.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you or anything…I'm Eriol Hiragizawa" He said politely.

Sakura nodded and looked back up, "Why am I here?"

"Well…the prince and I found you last night on the streets and took you in"

Sakura got out of bed and noticed her change of clothing. She turned around completely staring at her new clothes.

"The maids changed you…it would be uncomfortable to wear jeans and a coat to sleep in"

Sakura knew he referred to her attire she wore last night. Then two more maids came into the room, "Your majesty wishes to meet you, milady"

Sakura bowed and they came to her with a different change of clothing, one to wear in front of the queen.

Eriol waited for her to finish dressing, as he promised the queen he'd escort her since, someone (cough Syaoran cough) didn't want to.

She came out of the walk-in closet wearing a beautiful pale green spaghetti-strap dress that reached her knees. It stuck close to her upper body and loose from the bottom down. It was plain but it sure brought out her eyes.

Eriol smiled and offered his hand.

She blankly stared at it, unsurely and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Escorting a beautiful lady…" He complimented.

Sakura stared at the hand and looked back at him. After about 10 seconds of thinking, she took it slowly.

She bowed slightly and hooked her arm with his. Eriol led her to the room where the queen will be. The main door opened and you could hear the powerful, but gentle voice calling, "Come in"

Eriol bowed to Sakura and walked away, as she proceeded to enter.

Across the room sat the lovely queen of China, Queen Yelan. Standing next to her was her son, Prince Syaoran. Sakura bowed.

Yelan ordered, "Come here"

Sakura obeyed and stood next to the seat across from the queen.

"Please take a seat, child. Tell me, what is your name?"

She sat down slowly, "Sakura…" Sakura hesitated, "…Avalon…"

"Sakura…Avalon…" The queen said aloud "I am Queen Yelan, and this is my son Syaoran… you're accent is definitely Japanese. Do you reside from Japan?"

Sakura knew she couldn't hide that, "Yes"

"Syaoran…I would like to speak to Ms. Avalon…alone…"

Syaoran bowed and sped off to the exit in which Sakura entered.

"Your majesty…" Sakura was wondering what the queen had in store.

"Ms. Avalon…or should I say Sakura-hime…"

Sakura's eyes widened, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Please princess, there is no running from the truth…and this room is completely soundproof. You have your mother's eyes."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you…"

"Why are you here? Why has my son found you on the streets?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I cannot say. But please do not worry, I will leave as soon as possible."

"No, no, please stay as long as you like…"

"Thank you…but I couldn't…"

"You're too modest princess, please stay…" Her mood changed, "…I've heard of some rumors…of a wedding to be in Japan…he's a wondrous man, I hear."

Sakura's head lowered, but said nothing as the queen continued.

"I will do whatever in my power to keep you safe here. Of course, you will have the same daily schedule as you had in your country."

Sakura nodded and gave a weak smile, "Thank you, your majesty…umm, may I make a request?"

"Of course, what is it princess?"

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm the princess of Japan or that I am here—including my family…"

The queen looked at her for an explanation.

"It's to keep spies and others from finding me…please your majesty."

The queen nodded in approval, "I give my word"

**.:Time Gap:.**

Sakura walked everywhere, certain that she was lost. Sakura smiled when she found doors, but when it led to more doors she could almost cry.

"Where am I?"

She suddenly heard voices. It sounded like they were in a struggle of some sort. Sakura followed the noise until she came to a door with two people inside. One was Eriol and the other was Prince Syaoran. They were sparring. Eriol created fireballs and Syaoran was dodging them left and right. Sakura walked over to them and dodged one of the balls of fire that Eriol threw at Syaoran.

Syaoran turned to her rudely, "What are you doing in here? Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"I'm sorry…" Sakura shied away from the cold prince.

Eriol came over to her, "Please don't feel bad, he's like that with all girls…there's nothing to worry about…"

Sakura nodded, "Thank you Eriol-kun"

Eriol was surprised that she was bold enough to call him by his first name, instead of his surname, "Your welcome…miss?"

"Sakura…Avalon…"

"Ms. Avalon"

Sakura smiled and started to chat, "Call me Sakura. So you study magic?" She was staring at his hand with a fireball floating above it.

Syaoran, who watched the two, was getting quite annoyed, "Could you hurry up? I want to get back to training."

Sakura looked over to Syaoran and back to Eriol, "What kind of training?"

"Well, so far…Syaoran is dodging fireballs and now we should be moving on to swordsmanship…"

"May I watch?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…" Sakura walked to a bench and sat down as a girl would sit (legs crossed).

Syaoran drew his sword as Eriol went to the display of swords and chose a light sharp one.

Eriol faced Syaoran and made the first move and swung at him. Syaoran dodged easily, and swung low. Sakura kept a watchful eye of their moves. She kept complimenting them in her head saying, stuff like 'nice footwork' and 'good swing'. Then she saw Syaoran took a step towards Eriol and thrust the sword out as for as he could go. Sakura made a 'pfft' as to laugh but keep it in. The boys heard this and stopped.

Syaoran glared, "Is something funny?"

Sakura looked back at him and gave him a goofy smile, "Nope…"

"Was there a reason why you just laughed?"

"Not really…just you were too wide open…"

"Excuse me?"

"When you tried to stab Eriol, you were too open…Eriol is obviously trying not to hurt you…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…carry on" Sakura sighed.

Syaoran's ears were turning red, "If you think you're so great, come up here and fight me…let's see what you got!"

Sakura thought for a moment, "I'm sorry, I don't think I should…"

"What? Too chicken?" the prince blurted out.

"No!" Sakura was getting annoyed with his rude manners, "Fine!"

She got up and he finally noticed that she was in a dress, "Pfft, you're gonna fight me in that?

"What…I like it…besides…think of it as a handicap for you"

Syaoran just glared, who does this chick think she is?

Eriol handed her the sword, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah…don't worry about it…" she said a little unconfidently.

Her stance was different from Syaoran's, but of course they had different styles and training. Eriol gave the signal to start and Syaoran made the first move. He swung at Sakura cautiously as she jumped out of the way, but her stepping was quite awful with the dress. She blocked another attack with her sword and ran to more space. She looked back over him and saw he was going to make the same move he did on Eriol. He made a successful move. He didn't stab her of course but knocked her sword across the room. She didn't panic, instead she was quite calm into seeing his open spot. He turned his sword over and tried stabbing her overhand. Instead of moving away like normal people would, she sped over to him used her arm to block him from bringing his arm down. She slipped her right arm over his arm that was trying to stab her and spun into his space. She made a sudden movement with her arm that temporarily paralyzed his arm and made him drop his sword. Before the sword could fall to the ground Sakura caught it and roundhouse kicked him while he was distracted. He felled to the floor and Sakura intentionally struck the sword in the ground between his legs.

"And I'm wearing a dress…" She leaned on the sword.

She held out her hand to him, "You're stronger than I expected…"

He reluctantly reached for her hand and countered with, "Of course I am!"

She smiled a smile that gave Syaoran a weird feeling in his chest. He shook it away when she took his hand.

"Thank you Prince Li"

He looked at her surprised, most girls at his school always call him Syaoran or Prince Syaoran, and those crude girls think they could just say his first name, even though they don't know him closely. They should be calling him highness, grace, and majesty! …or Prince Li…

Sakura stood up and walked towards the door.

Eriol took the sword that flew away, "That was surprising, huh Syaoran?"

"Yeah…"

"Who would've thought she had those kinds of skills"

"Yeah…"

"She totally had you! I mean, she was even wearing a dress."

Syaoran's vein popped out on his forehead, "I get it Eriol…just shut up"

"Touchy"

"Whatever" He picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath and left the room.

Eriol just smirked.

* * *

AUTHOR'S CORNER!

Jenn-chan: Welcome to AUTHORRRRRR'S CORNERRRRRR! I'm your host, Jenn-chan, the author of the newest story Our Own Fairytale. AND I shall interview a character from the story as a way to include more words!

(audience claps)

Jenn-chan: Thank you thank you! Today's guest will be…(picks a name out of a hat)

(drum roll)

Jenn-chan: Sakura Kinomoto!

(audience claps)

Sakura: Konnichiwa

Jenn-chan: So Sakura-chan, you get to be a princess and Syaoran a prince, eh? How do you feel when you two first met?

Sakura: Well…he was just plain rude…

Jenn-chan: But surely he might change his ways

Sakura: Well…I hope so…he shouldn't be so locked up.

Jenn-chan: Ne Sakura-chan…do you wanna know a secret about boys that lock themselves up like that? (wiggles eyebrows)

Sakura: Eh? You mean Syaoran-kun?

Jenn-chan: Yes…(whispers in her ear) (whisper whisper)

Sakura (blushes madly): R-Really?

Jenn-chan: YES! Especially when he locks himself up in his room…he definitely master-

Syaoran (grabs Jenn-chan by the collar) Don't dirty her with 'H' things! (starts dragging Jenn-chan away)

Jenn-chan: Wait wait! I'm not finished! Here's a preview of the next chapter!

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

"_Prince Li…" Sakura held a face of discomfort, that shook the prince a bit, "Ne…when I came to China, I saw a small place. It looked really fun, will you come with me?"_

_He looked at her confused, "Huh?!"_

"_Please?" She gave him an innocent look._

_He sighed, "Fine…where is it?"_

"_It's a surprise!" She smiled brightly, "but first you'd have to dress warmly!"_

"_Eh?"_

* * *

Jenn-chan (still being dragged off scene): This is my interview! This isn't over! Bring me back there! So help me Syaoran, I BITE!

Sakura (sweat drops): Well… I guess this concludes our Author's Corner…please _**COMMENT**_ and stay tuned for the next chapter of Our Own Fairytale.

Jenn-chan: Bye-bee


	2. happens

**Author Note: **Thanks for coming back to Our Own Fairytale. Thank you for the reviews and those that subscribed me or my story. They made me so happy. To keep my promise to those that gave me a review and got my reply, here's the next chappie (BEFORE XMAS ;)). ENJOY!

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!**

Sakura's real name is Sakura Kinomoto! Her alias while she's in China is Sakura Avalon because she doesn't want people in Japan to find out she's there or where she is.

Sakura is the only one who speaks Japanese. Though she's speaking Chinese in China. She's the only one who names someone with –san, -chan, or –kun. Unless they're in Japan, I'll most likely use Japanese. Please correct me if there are any mistakes.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_Eriol took the sword that flew away, "That was surprising, huh Syaoran?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Who would've thought she had those kinds of skills"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_She totally had you! I mean, she was even wearing a dress."_

_Syaoran's vein popped out on his forehead, "I get it Eriol…just shut up"_

"_Touchy"_

"_Whatever" He picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath and left the room._

_Eriol just smirked._

* * *

**Chapter 2: How Cold? Ice Cold!**

A maid knocked on Sakura's door, "Ms. Avalon, dinner is ready."

"Coming" She opened the door.

She was now wearing a new dress. It was a lovely light pink long-sleeve dress, yet the sleeves went past her shoulders and hung on her arms. It went down a little higher than her knees and hugged her chest just right. She wore flats, no socks, no stockings so that it showed off her milky legs.

Sakura followed the maid to the dining room. Inside a long dining table sat in the center of the room. Queen Yelan on one side. Next to her was Syaoran, then Eriol, then 2 of Syaoran's sisters: Fanran and Fuutie. On Yelan's other side was an empty chair probably for Sakura and then Syaoran's other two sisters: Shiefa and Feimei. Sakura took a seat next to the Queen, across from Syaoran.

Queen Yelan cut her meat, "Good to have you join us, Ms. Sakura"

"Thank you" She bowed slightly.

"Syaoran, how was Cambodia?"

Syaoran just finished eating a bite of his veggies (good boy :)) and answered not even looking up, "It was fine…"

Sakura looked up surprise, "You went to Cambodia?"

She covered her mouth, knowing it's rude to interrupt a conversation.

Yelan smiled, "That's alright Ms. Sakura. Yes, my son has gone to Cambodia for a wedding engagement."

Sakura was amazed, "Wow! That's wonderful!"

"Sorry, but there will be no engagement" Eriol said leaning on the chair rest.

Yelan looked at her nephew, "I beg your pardon?"

"Syaoran, you should tell her now" Eriol smirked as he looked at his cousin.

"Syaoran, what is the meaning of this? No engagement?"

"I've turned down Cambodia's princess" Syaoran said uncaringly and ate another bite from his plate.

"Syaoran! I'm disappointed in you. What am I going to do with you? You're 18th birthday is coming and you need to take the throne."

Syaoran slammed his fists on the table and stood up. Sakura looked up at him shocked, _what a lonely look_.

"I know!" He yelled and walked away and the maids cleaned up his area.

The queen sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ms. Sakura"

Sakura shook her head, "No…its okay. Excuse me" Sakura got up and ran after him.

The four sisters giggled and whispered with each other, "Isn't that cute?"

"Maybe she might like Syaoran"

"They can get married"

"And she can be our sister!"

"KYAA!"

Eriol was able to hear them and smirked as he looked at the door Sakura left from.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Sakura chased after him, "Wait!"

Syaoran stopped, "What do you want?"

Sakura stood behind him, "Sorry, but…I couldn't help but notice…Prince Li"

Syaoran turned around.

"Prince Li…" Sakura held a face of discomfort, that shook the prince a bit, "Ne…when I came to China, I saw a small place. It looked really fun, will you come with me?"

He looked at her confused, "Huh?!"

"Please?" She gave him an innocent look.

He sighed, "Fine…where is it?"

"It's a surprise!" She smiled brightly, "but first you'd have to dress warmly!"

"Eh?"

**.:In the Limo:.**

"I demand to know where we are going!"

"I already told you. It's a surprise!"

The limo stopped and Wei opened the door.

Sakura thanked him, "Thank you Wei-san"

"Ms. Sakura, I'll be waiting here when you two get back"

"Thank you" She smiled and took Syaoran's hand, "Let's go!"

"Eh?"

The two walked into the building and Sakura took Syaoran to some seats, as Sakura talked to the guy at the counter. She came back with two wristbands.

"What's that for?"

"Your wrist" she helped him put it on and vice-versa.

They walked into another room and Syaoran grew wide-eyed, "Ice skating! You took me to an ice skating rink!"

"Yeah!"

She took him to the counter with a girl and ordered a pair of skates in her size and likewise for Syaoran.

As they put on their skates, Syaoran sat there slumped, "I don't think this is such a good idea"

"What? Too chicken?" She mocked with a smile on her face.

"No! Let's go!" He took her hand and pulled her into the rink.

She let go of his hand and skated fine on her own. Although, Syaoran was a different story. He fell the moment she let go of him.

"Prince Li, are you alright?"

He sat in the ice, "I'm fine…" He tried getting back up, but slipped back down.

Sakura giggled, "This must be your first time ice skating, right?"

He looked up at her, "How do you know?"

"…experience. I'll help you" She smiled and held out a hand to him.

He took it and stood up, "Why are you doing all this? Bringing me here?"

Sakura held onto his hand warmly, "I still never thanked you for saving me the other day. Thank you, Prince Li."

"Aa…"

"Okay!" She took his other hand and started skating backwards, "See it's like walking. One step after another."

He kept looking down at his feet, "This is ridiculous! Why am I here?"

"Doing something new makes you focus on it strongly. And you forget everything else."

Syaoran was taken back, "What are yo-"

"I know I'm meddling into someone else's business…but I couldn't help but notice the face you made before you stormed out on dinner."

His face turned pink and stared at the floor, trying to not hit her feet too.

She smiled, "You can't just keep looking down all day! You have to look up to see where you're going!"

He shook his blush away then looked up slowly and their eyes met. He kept his serious face on and her smile faded but a blush came instead.

Wow…his eyes are…

"Ms. Avalon…we aren't moving"

She snapped back from her thoughts, "Ah, sorry!"

She let go of his hands and turned around.

"Ms. Avalon… is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Oh, please feel free to call me Sakura. I don't mind"

Syaoran looked away with a blush on his cheek, "Okay then…Sakura…for this once…I'll let someone like you, call me Syaoran"

She smiled brightly not noticing his blush, "Okay, Syaoran-kun!"

**.:3 hours later (11:10 PM):.**

Syaoran-kun is so funny. He fell about…9 times.

THUD!

Make that 10…

Sakura gave him a hand, "Good job Syaoran-kun"

He stood up and she looked at her watch.

"Is it time to go now?"

"AH!"

He reacted fast and took his stance, "What is it?!"

"It's 11:11!"

He moved back to regular stance, "Huh?"

"Quick! Make a wish!" She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as if praying.

She whispered softly, so that Syaoran couldn't hear her. "Please! I hope Otou-san, Okaa-san, Onii-chan are alright…please…be safe!"

Syaoran heard her mumbling, but couldn't hear her. But he saw, even with her eyes closed, the discomfort look on her face.

"Oy, you okay?"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and Syaoran finally noticed the beauty in her eyes. But the sadness of her face made her look so fragile.

"Ne, I'll show off a little bit" She winked and stuck her tongue out, looking cute.

Sakura turned around and skated swiftly towards the center of the rink. No one was there anymore, since it closed at 11:00 … but Wei helped out a little ($ wink $).

Sakura held one hand high in the air and the other out in front of her. Then she skated around the center and jumped in the air, landing a double axel. She skated backwards with one leg in the air and gracefully let one hand touch the ice as if painting it.

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. She was amazing. Her body moved so gracefully. She was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a second.

Sakura kept skating non-stop with the tricks, but always landing them. It had gone on for more than 30 minutes and she didn't stop figure skating. Sakura jumped in the air again and kicked up her legs into a splits. With that spun on one foot holding the other, spinning faster and faster and faster! She let go of her foot and kept spinning as if she was growing. Her toe pick stopped her spinning and she threw her arms in the air. She breathed heavily.

Prince Syaoran clapped and skated slowly towards her, "Wow…"

Sakura didn't turn around though, "Thanks"

"Where did you learn all that?"

"…my mother"

"Wow, you're mother must be amazing"

"Arigato…we should go now."

"Aa…" Syaoran looked at her.

She started skating towards the gate and Syaoran followed her. She made it there first and took off her skates. Still she breathed hard.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said not even turning around.

"O-okay…" He said still half way to the gate.

She headed towards the bathroom and quickly took towels from the canister. She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks and looked up at the mirror. It showed a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. But those eyes were crying.

"Mother"

She clutched her aching heart, both it beat emotionally and physically. She breathed harder.

"…heh…I really have to stop over-exerting myself…"

She fell to the floor.

**.:15 minutes:.**

"Jeez, what's taking her so long. Is she taking a crap or something?" He started laughing in his head, "Jeez"

He finally started heading towards the bathroom. It was just a one toilet room for men and women. He knocked on the door.

"…Ms. Avalon…you in there?"

"…"

He knocked again, "Ms. Ava-…S-Sakura…you in there? Say something…"

"…"

"Fine, we'll leave you"

"…"

"Don't make me come in there"

"…"

"Fine, you asked for it!" He checked the door and it was unlocked.

He opened it and saw her lying on the floor, "Sakura! …what happened to you?"

He checked her forehead, it was a little warm but fine nonetheless. He picked her up bridal-style, "Jeez…let's go home."

**.:Li Manor:.**

Syaoran took her to her room and lied her down on the bed. He watched her sleeping face for a while and smiled at her peacefulness, until two maids came in, "Your highness, we'll take it from here"

"Please take care of it" Syaoran stood up quickly and started to leave the room.

"Prince Syaoran…her majesty requests to see you"

"Thanks…" He left the room, "What does she want now?"

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I walked into her room and found her on her chair, sipping tea, "You called, mother?"

"Syaoran…where did you and Ms. Avalon go?"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the door, "None of your business…"

"Xiao Lang, how rude! Is that any way to speak to your mother?!" She'd always use my Chinese name when she was angry.

I rolled my eyes.

"Xiao Lang…I don't remember raising a son so rebellious. Every since your father died-"

"Don't start mother! I don't want to hear it!"

"Xiao Lang…" She sighed deeply, "About the engagement"

"She was crude, mother…"

"…I understand…I will find you another suitable wife"

My arms fell to their side and I bowed to the old hag and turned around.

"Syaoran…" I stopped, "…it's not wise…to fall in love with…Ms. Avalon"

I hesitated and looked over my shoulder; my mother doesn't have to know anything, "That girl? She's nothing to me. The only thing she's got is a pretty face…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S CORNER! i think there's OOC-ness

Jenn-chan: Welcome back to AUTHORRRRR'S CORNERRRR! We've come to the end of the 2nd chapter and I'm your host, Jenn-chan!

(audience claps)

Jenn-chan (bowing): Thank you thank you! You're too kind!

Syaoran (rolls eyes): Oh god

Jenn-chan: Oh Syaoran…I'm so honored you think so highly of me. But no need to call me god, you could just call me Jenn-chan :D

Syaoran: Can we get this over with already!

Jenn-chan: Yeah, yeah. Don't have a cow (rolls eyes). Our guest speaker today is none other than, Syaoran Li

(crickets chirping)

Syaoran: THIS IS INSULTING! Why do you even write these stupid author corners?

Jenn-chan (verge of tears): Th-there…there stupid?! (wails)

Syaoran (sigh): No…they're not stupid (using sarcasm). Can you please answer why you write these author corners?

Jenn-chan (stops wailing): Isn't it obvious? To satisfy my boredom.

(crickets chirping)

Jenn-chan: Hey, it adds on to my word count. Plus, my friend told me they make her laugh

Syaoran: Pfft. _You_ have friends?

Jenn-chan: (takes out a rope and evil grins) Let's go to the preview of the next chapter…

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

Sakura's POV

"_Avalon, what is your relationship with Eriol?"_

"_Eriol-kun?" Suddenly one of the girls fist hit the wall behind me._

"_That's Sir Hiragizawa to you! Don't be so keen, just because Sir Hiragizawa came to talk to you" Came a different girl._

"…_He only came to tell me that Syaoran-kun-"_

* * *

Syaoran (now tied up on the floor, stripped of everything but his boxers with Super Mario Green Mushrooms that say "Get a Life", and Jenn-chan sitting on his back): You call that a preview? WAIT, WHY AM I TIED UP?! (struggles for freedom)

Jenn-chan: Think of it as a small payback for my last corner (n_n)V

Syaoran (yells): This is SEXUAL HARASSMENT! I can sue you, you know!

Jenn-chan: Thank you for reading AUTHOR'S CORNER! And I don't think I will update the next chapter anytime soon. I have slight writer's block.

Syaoran (freezes): You mean, I'm stuck like this…until you can figure out what to write next? (O.O)

Jenn-chan: …well…that's true

Syaoran: LET ME OUT OF THIS! I'M GONNA-

Jenn-chan (tapes his mouth): now now, (sweat drops) don't ruin the moment …please _**COMMENT**_ and stay tuned for the next chapter of Our Own Fairytale. Bye-bee


	3. when

**Author Note: **Thanks for coming back to Our Own Fairytale and sorry for not updating in what seems to be a year(?). I did say I had writer's block a little. But, thank you for your patience and the reviews and those that subscribed/ favorited me or my story! I think I find whoever subscribed and or favorite me, must have seen the date of which I last updated, and which I must say again THANK YOU! To warn you, this chapter is quite short. I hope it's my shortest one. Enjoy.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

"_Syaoran…" I stopped, "…it's not wise…to fall in love with…Ms. Avalon"_

_I hesitated and looked over my shoulder; my mother doesn't have to know anything, "That girl? She's nothing to me. The only thing she's got is a pretty face…"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ordinary Day**

**.:Next Morning:.**

**_Sakura's POV_**

Tick! Tick! Tick! BRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!

I rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's 7:49 AM, Ms. Avalon"

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I looked at the maid, who blinked at my loud 'hoe'.

"…oh sorry… I thought I was going to be late for school."

"Yes, Ms. Avalon, Syaoran-sama and Eriol-sama have already left for school."

"What?" I jumped out of bed quickly, "Today's my first day of school!"

"Yes, Ms. Avalon, this is your uniform"

"Thanks…mou, they could have at least waited for me."

I brushed my teeth and hair and put on my new school uniform. Hmmm… I've always wondered how there's already a set of clothes that fit me. I barely came here the other day, and yet…we haven't gone shopping or anything…oh well!

I ran down the flight of stairs and out the door towards the awaiting car outside. It wasn't those stretch limos, thank goodness. I don't want to make a scene on my first day.

Inside the driver was Wei, thank goodness I knew him, "Wei-san, have you already dropped off Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun?"

"Yes Ms. Avalon… shall we go?"

"Okay!" I smiled as he drove.

I leaned on the chair in front that blocked off the driver section and passenger section, "Ne, Wei-san, please don't hesitate to call me Sakura."

"Alright, Ms. Sakura"

**.:Li Academy:.**

WOW…the Li's are very rich. They have their own academy too. I wonder what class I'll be in. I hope I make friends…friends huh… wait, what am I thinking? I should be thinking of a way to help my family! I shook my head. And I shouldn't be taking comfort so much at the Li's. I'm a horrible freeloader. I should do something for them as a thank you.

"Ms. Sakura…"

I looked up at Wei.

"…you must meet with the chairman of the school first, to receive your class"

"Okay! Thank you Wei-san" I said walking into the giant building.

Well actually…it was 3 giant buildings. Probably one for each branch: elementary, junior high, senior high.

I walked in the center one and saw no one in the halls. Am I late?

I saw a sign over one door that read 'chairman', so I knocked on the door, "E-Excuse me…"

"Come in, come in!" A female voice came.

I looked inside…Syaoran's sister! "F-Feimei-san…"

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"G-Good morning…am I in the right place?"

"Yes, Sakura, here are your classes!" She smiled big.

"Umm…is Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun going to be in the same class?"

She smiled when I said Syaoran's name, "I'm sorry sweetie, but from your different age groups, Syaoran and Eriol are in 3rd year class A."

"Hoe…I see, so I'll be in…" I checked the paper she gave me, "2nd year class A"

"Make new friends, Sakura-sweetie!" She cheered as I left the room.

I headed out of the office and for the class on the 2nd floor, 2-A. I looked at the door, "Yosh" I told myself.

I knocked and let myself in, "Excuse me…"

The first thing I see when I get in is the teacher and all the students to my left.

The teacher smiled at me, "You must be the new transfer…"

"Yes…" I checked the paper for the teacher's name, "Terada-sensei"

"Class…this is Sakura Avalon. She's transferred here from Japan. Please be nice to her"

I looked at the class, "Please take care of me" I bowed.

"Okay Avalon…how about the seat next to Daidouji? Daidouji, please show Avalon around later on."

A girl with dark raven-colored hair and amethyst eyes rose, "Alright, sensei" She bowed.

I took the seat next to her, "G-Good morning…I'm Sakura…Avalon. Please call me Sakura."

She smiled politely, "Alright, Sakura, you can call me Tomoyo"

I smiled back, I had a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**.:In Japan:.**

Akuma stood in behind the blinds and waited silently.

Finally, his subordinate came, bowing on his knee.

"Took you long enough…" His low voice came.

"My apologies, Akuma-sama" He slowly stood up, "I have the information you wanted sir"

He waited silently for his spy to give his report.

"Sakura-hime is staying at the household of the Li Clan. She's under the protection of Eriol Hiragizawa and Prince Syaoran Li. She's currently enrolled in Li Academy as Sakura Avalon."

"Avalon," Akuma smirked, "So she's going for a fake identity."

"Akuma-sama?"

"Bring her back to me, alive. Do not be seen. And whatever you do, do not encounter anyone of the Li Clan."

"Hai Akuma-sama"

Akuma still standing behind the blinds turned his head over his shoulder, "You know the consequences if you fail me again"

The subordinate shuddered in response, "Hai Akuma-sama"

The subordinate vanished without another word and after a few seconds of silence Akuma's secretary came in.

"Akuma-sama" Her voice was calm. She had long straight brunette hair. She wore round glasses on her light skinned face. Her eyes that her glasses did not hide hold a pair of bright orange.

"Maria" He did not turn to his lovely secretary, "I already told you, you can call me Yoru"

Maria gave a small smile to his request, that went unnoticed, "Yoru-sama, certainly, he has no chance against the prince of China"

Yoru, Akuma's true name, chuckled in his low voice, "Of course he doesn't. He's only sent as a decoy."

"A decoy?"

"Yes, the prince isn't the only one he must fight to get her."

"You mean Eriol Hiragizawa…"

This time Yoru laughed, "He's also an obstacle, but…_she_ is much more skilled than that"

"…Yoru-sama, what's the purpose of sending your subordinate if he will only fail to bring back the princess?"

Yoru's smirk sat on his face, "Because I want the prince to suffer."

Maria scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "How-"

"He'll regret taking what is mine. Soon, everything will fall into place"

**.:Nutrition Break:.**

I stretched, "What a lecture…"

"Ne, Sakura, what's Japan like?"

"Eh? …well it's the usual. Why?"

"I'd like to go there some time…" Tomoyo smiled.

I didn't know what to say, "How bout when I go back, I can take you with me?" That is… if I go back.

"Really? That would be wonderful…"

The sliding door opened and a blue-haired boy leaned against the wall, "Yo, Sakura"

"Eriol-kun!" I said brightly not noticing the deadly glares I was receiving, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Hmmm…Feimei told Syaoran, who told me" He sat on my desk.

"Oh where is he?" I said excitedly. Why was I excited though? I could always see him later on at home, couldn't I?

"He's practicing right now…"

"Practice?"

"Yeah…that's right!" He gave me a box wrapped in a pink cloth, "For you, lunch"

"Eh?"

"Wei said you forgot it"

I nodded, "Thank you Eriol-kun"

"Ahem…" Tomoyo coughed.

"Tomoyo, you okay?"

"Yes…"

Eriol looked at her, "Tomoyo Daidouji…as in Daidouji Toys?"

She looked up at Eriol with a small blush on her cheek, "Yeah"

He laid a hand on his chest, pointing at himself, "Eriol Hiragizawa, nice to meet you"

"Likewise" She smiled at him.

He turned back to me, "Oh, take a ride home with Wei, k?" He got off my desk.

"Wait, what about you and Syaoran-kun?" I shivered, I don't know…I suddenly just got a bad feeling when I said Syaoran-kun's name…oh well.

"Oh well…Syaoran and I got soccer club. Sorry Sakura"

"Nah it's alright, good luck" So Syaoran and Eriol are in the soccer club. I wonder when their next game is. I should go and cheer them on.

Eriol left the room and Tomoyo whispered, "Sakura, how do you know Hiragizawa?"

"Eriol?"

Tomoyo didn't have time to respond before a group of girls surrounded my desk, "Avalon, may we have a talk?"

"Sure?" I waited for them to speak.

"Outside"

**.:Behind the Buildings:.**

I was pushed forcibly into the wall. My head hit it hard! I didn't think it could hurt so much, but it hurt like hell.

"Avalon, what is your relationship with Eriol?"

"Eriol-kun?" Suddenly one of the girls fist hit the wall behind me.

"That's Sir Hiragizawa to you! Don't be so keen, just because Sir Hiragizawa came to talk to you" Came a different girl.

"…He only came to tell me that Syaoran-kun-"

Suddenly another gang of girls came, "How dare you speak so closely of the Prince!"

I looked confused, "Wait…who are all of you?"

The previous set of girls and the new girls that came, started doing their own stupid cheer signaling their love for Syaoran and Eriol and banners that came out of no where,

"We are…Sir Eriol's/Prince Syaoran's…fan club!" (2 different sets of girls, 2 different cheers, 2 different banners)

I nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see…Well I gotta get to class now…It was nice talking to you. Bye"

Wow, Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun have a fan club. Well, I've seen something like this before. I have a fan club too back in my country and school…

They didn't take my farewell lightly, "Avalon, I don't think you quite understand the situation?"

"You see…if girls don't understand…well…certain consequences are made…" One of the girls were waving a bat over their shoulder. Another was waving a chain around.

My eyes widened when they suddenly slammed the bat into my stomach…what's with jealous girls these days…I coughed up some spit and groveled into the ground clutching my stomach tightly.

"This was just a sample of what's to come, Avalon…get the picture?"

One of the girls pulled my hair so I would look up at them. To think they would actually treat a princess, or anyone for that matter, like this…well…they don't know that.

"Stay away from Prince Syaoran/Sir Eriol…and no one gets hurt" They threw me against the wall and left.

Seriously, I could have easily kicked their asses. I coughed more from the impact to my stomach. I felt dizzy and coughed more until blood was thrown up. My vision went blurry and the last thing I saw was someone walking over. Then total black out.

* * *

AUTHOR'S CORNER!

Jenn-chan: To conclude chapter 3, I'm your host Jenn-chan and welcome to AUTHORRRRR'S CORNERRRR!

(audience claps)

Jenn-chan (waves at the audience): Thank you, today we won't be having a guest speaker.

Audience: BOO!

Jenn-chan: Now now, before you get all upset. Instead, we have a poll!

Audience: 0o0o0o0o0o

Jenn-chan: YES! Indeed. We want you (the reader O_O) to vote. Because the author is STILL stuck in writer's block.

Please vote:

Lemon (in future chapter) or No Lemon (at all)

M-rated (if you choose Lemon) or T-rated (if you choose the other choice)

A name for a wonderful boy (in future chapters)

A name for a kind girl (in future chapters)

Cruel things bullies (cough fan girls) would do

Jenn-chan: That concludes our poll. Please vote!

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

Sakura's POV

_He placed a finger under my chin and lifted it slowly, "Please stop crying…"_

_He brought his face closer and closer, "Syaoran-kun…you have to stop…"_

_He didn't pay attention and kept getting inches closer and closer (getting lost in her emerald eyes), "You…(closer) have to (closer) stop…before…we…" I couldn't help it either, my eyes were filling with want every inch he got closer._

* * *

Jenn-chan: Won't update soon. No Internet at my house. I understand if people don't review anymore either. Bye-bee


	4. a

Thank you, I would like to personally thank anyone and everyone who reads Author's Corner. In the last Author's Corner, we had a poll. By receiving many reviews and PMs, the story should be set very soon. And if you don't see any of your suggestions, I'm terribly sorry. But please understand this is the way this tale is portrayed. Thank you again.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

"_Stay away from Prince Syaoran/Sir Eriol…and no one gets hurt" They threw me against the wall and left._

_Seriously, I could have easily kicked their asses. I coughed more from the impact to my stomach. I felt dizzy and coughed more until blood was thrown up. My vision went blurry and the last thing I saw was someone walking over. Then total black out._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Misunderstanding**

**_Sakura's POV_**

I woke up feeling warm. I opened my eyes slowly and saw myself in a bed and the nurse sitting down at her desk. I groaned feeling my stomach aching.

The nurse turned to me, "Oh you're awake…here take this medicine…"

She gave me a glass filled with some kind of liquid.

I obeyed her and drank the whole glass. Of course, it tasted awful; I mean it _is_ medicine…

"What happened?" I clutched my head from the dizziness.

"Well…a student saw you fainted on the floor and saw a small blob of blood around you…he brought you here…"

"Oh who was it?"

"He's a first year, I sent him back to class, but he might come and visit during lunch" the nurse gave a smile, "Why don't you get some more sleep?"

I nodded slowly and fell back onto the bed as sleep took over me.

**.:Lunch:.**

**_Normal POV_**

"Nana-sensei…I'm back" A boy came inside the infirmary. He had messy, dark golden hair, dark bronze eyes, a strong chin, broad shoulders, but not too buff arms, and had such a sexy voice. (KYAAAA! XD Jenn-chan wants him!)

"Oh Hiro, you just missed her…she woke up but went back to sleep" The nurse looked up from her paperwork.

"Oh, that's too bad…I brought her some lunch…" He held up 2 brown bags.

"Maybe you should wake her up…she needs some food in her stomach…"

He walked over to her, grabbed a chair and swung it over next to her. He playfully poked her cheek. She stirred in her sleep. Hiro smiled, _she looks kinda cute when she's sleeping…_

He poked her again and her eyes squeezed tight, "S-Syaoran…"

Hmmm…the only Syaoran I know is the prince…he smirked, so she's got a crush on the prince too, eh? Why am I not surprised?

He poked her once more and called out, "Wake up now…"

Her eyes fluttered open, Hiro almost blushed at the sight of them. (Key word – almost)

She sat up groaning and came face to face with Hiro.

She blushed at the sudden closeness and he smiled sweetly to her, "Morning, sunshine"

She fell back to separate their closeness. "Umm…who are you?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Hiro Otaka, what's yours, beautiful?"

Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Sakura…Avalon…"

"Well Sakura, I think you owe me some gratitude"

Sakura looked at him weird for being so rude, "Excuse me?"

The nurse lightly slapped him on the head, "Sorry, Ms. Avalon, for this boy's behavior…he's the boy that brought you here to the infirmary…"

Sakura realized what he meant by gratitude now, "Ah, thank you Otaka-kun…"

"Is that all? How boring, normally someone would have offered food, or money,…or even a date" He winked, making her blush. The nurse slapped his head again.

Sakura shook her head to rid the blush, "Sorry…I don't have food…or money…or that last one…"

"Awww…too bad, did you just say you didn't have food?" He tossed her the brown sac.

She opened it to find a sandwich, an apple, and water bottle.

"You bought me lunch?" She said surprised.

"Well…you haven't eaten have you?"

The nurse just smiled and went back to her paperwork.

"T-Thanks Otaka-kun, you're such a nice person"

"Awww…aren't you sweet" He opened his lunch sac and got out the sandwich.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got you ham and cheese…if you want you can have my turkey…"

"No thanks…this is fine…" She took a small petite bite of her ham and cheese.

He smirked, "That's exactly why you're so skinny…you should eat more…"

"Excuse me?" Sakura said a little bit annoyed with his attitude.

"Oh nothing…I'm just saying, no offense…but seriously you should gain a few…you were pretty light back there…" He referred to the time he carried her here to the infirmary.

"Oh…you really think so…"

"Sorry if you find it offensive…"

She shook her head 'no'.

It got silent and they went back to eating.

She ate only half of her sandwich and offered the rest the Hiro.

"No thanks, I'm full…"

"Otaka-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Well…do I have you in any of my classes?"

"Just some, why?"

"Well…I was wondering if the teachers wondered where I was…"

"Ummm…not really, I told them you went to the infirmary…"

"Really? Thanks again, Otaka-kun…I really am thanking you a lot today…"

"Well…this is your first day isn't it?"

The nurse got up holding her paperwork, "Hiro, do you mind watching the room for me? I have to hand this paperwork into the headmaster."

"Sure, no problem…"

"Thanks…you better not do anything funny, while I'm gone…" She left the infirmary.

"Jeez Nana-sensei, always thinks I'll actually hit on people all the time…Anyways, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I found you…you had a pool of blood near you and well…"

"Oh…uhhh, I don't know" Sakura tried to pull off a lie.

He gave an innocent 'I know you're lying look'.

She pouted. He was taken back and thought she looked pretty cute, "You won't tell anyone right?"

He shook his head slowly still blushing of how cute she is.

"Well…Sya-…I mean Prince Li and Eri- …Sir Hiragizawa, has a lot of admirers…"

"Awww…the prince and his cousin's so called devotee posse. So they ganged up on you, and threatened you to stay away from them?"

"How did you-" He rose a hand up before she could finish.

"I heard that excuse 7 times now…"

"Oh…well then why did they gang up on me? I didn't do anything…"

"Hmm…did you kiss them?"

Sakura blushed, "How rude? What kind of question is that?"

He ignored her comment and kept thinking, "How about hugged them?"

"Of course not! They're…"

"Well then, you must have done something…"

"Otaka-kun, thank you for helping me out today…but I think I should go…" Sakura started getting out of bed.

"Hmmm…what happened? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Sakura, out of reflex, tried to slap him.

Hiro caught her wrist before she could hit him, "I'm sorry to provoke you, but understand…I'm trying to help you out."

Sakura blushed at the closeness. The sliding door suddenly opened.

The two looked at the interrupter and Sakura's eyes widened, "Syaoran-kun…"

Hiro was surprised she had the boldness to say his name and turned to look at her curiously.

Syaoran took the scene all in. Sakura sitting on the bed with her face red as a tomato, the other boy close to her (very close to lips) and his hand gripping her wrist.

Oh yeah, anyone could assume this was all a misunderstanding…NOT!

He took in the scene and felt some kind of burning and resentful sensation.

Before he could do anything, Sakura finally pulled away, "Syaoran-kun, this is all a misunderstanding!"

Coming back to Earth and realizing he was feeling something, he looked away to the other beds, "Tch, you make it sound like I care" He hid his burning sensation as well as he could, though he felt somewhat better with the slight reassurance that she's trying to explain herself to him.

Something hurt a lot in Sakura's chest, but she didn't quite understand, "Oh I'm…sorry…" Sakura took several deep breaths that Hiro noticed.

"S-So what are you doing here?" She asked looking away.

Syaoran started walking towards one of the beds, running his hand through his sexy, messy hair, "I was having a migraine…"

Sakura moved her legs off the bed and stood up.

Hiro looked at her worried, "Sakura…"

"Well…I shouldn't disturb you then…"

The next thing they knew Sakura was already outside the infirmary.

"What is this weird feeling?" Sakura and Syaoran wondered to themselves. Both different feelings, yet connected together.

Sakura shook her head, ridding the confusion with it. Sakura walked back to class, trying to forget whatever that feeling was.

**.:After School:.**

Sakura put away all her supplies, bid farewell to Tomoyo, and headed out of class. She had a sudden urge to see the soccer club/team. She passed by the field and saw the team having a practice match. And then…she saw him.

"Syaoran-kun" She said to herself.

She looked around and sighed a relief. She wasn't the only one around to watch them. Syaoran and Eriol's fan clubs were there. But at least, they were on the benches closest as possible to the field to get a good view of their idols.

**.:Soccer Practice:.**

"HA" Syaoran kicked it into the goal, using his irritation of what happened in the infirmary for more force.

"Kyaa!" His fan girls squealed.

He just sighed with annoyance and called to everyone, "Let's take a break for now"

"Prince Syaoran! Over here!" They screamed. "Prince Syaoran is so cool!"

Eriol stood next to him, "They love you so much"

"Shut up, Eriol"

Hiro came over next to them. Yes, Hiro Otaka, 1st year on the soccer team. "You sure do have such adoring fans, Syaoran-_senpai_."

"Oh Hiro" Eriol looked at him surprised, "Great practice today"

"Thanks Eriol-senpai" Hiro looked up to the audience, "Hey, isn't that Sakura-senpai?"

Eriol looked up to them too, "Ah it is…say 'hi' Syaoran"

Hiro waved. The fan girls 'kyaa-ed' thinking Hiro waved at them. Hiro _is_ an adorable looking guy after all. Sakura gave a small smile and a small wave back.

Then Sakura left. Syaoran only watched somewhat miserable that she turned away at him.

**.:Li Manor:.**

Sakura wandered down the halls. Syaoran and Eriol were still at practice, so Sakura was stuck at home with nothing to do. She already did all her homework and there was nothing else to do. She grew bored and looked at the clock, 4_:28 (or 16:28)…_

Sakura closed the magazine she was currently reading and talked to herself, "Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun must be coming back soon…what should I do till then?"

Sakura stood up and walked around more and unconsciously headed for the garden in the back. In the garden she sat down on a small white bench near the rosebush. She took a relaxing breather and suddenly her mouth was covered, preventing her from screaming.

She couldn't see behind her but the voice came, "Scream, and you'll be sorry!" He threatened. Sakura got the message when she felt a sharp pointy object poke her arm. She obeyed and took forceful steps back. When he was in the right position, Sakura pulled his arm off and slipped through to the back and held him in a position where his arms were caught. Luckily, the sharp object was just a pen. She took a good look at her "kidnapper". It was a man about half a head taller than her.

She yelled, "Who sent you?"

"Let go of me, you wench!"

Suddenly Sakura was head-locked from behind. Knowing best, she screamed loud enough to break glass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

The guy who was previously just caught backfired, covered her mouth, "SHUT UP!"

The man holding her from behind held her in a good open position and the other man took a swing at her, "Sorry princess"

Sakura blacked out after the plunge to her stomach.

One of the men gave the other a hard look, "I thought you said we-"

Then out of no where, the man who hit her just earlier was punched across the face.

The man holding her looked up at the person who just hit his partner and was blown away with a sucker punch as well, making him lose his grip on Sakura.

"How dare you hit a girl!"

They looked back up and found Prince Syaoran. Syaoran noticed on their shoulders, the same symbol as the man that tried to get her when he first met Sakura. The symbol with devil wings.

"Grr…I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." The first man took out a knife out of his shoe compartment.

He tried stabbing Syaoran, but Syaoran pushed with all his might with his left arm and punched him in the face with his free hand, knocking the guy out. Before the second guy could run, Syaoran grabbed the guy's knife and held it in a throwing position, threatening the guy if he ran, "Who sent you?"

The guy fell on his knees, "Please! Please don't kill me!"

"I won't kill you, now tell me who sent you!"

"The master…"

"Who is your master?"

"T-The master has great power…he wishes to find the princess to become more powerful…"

"Tell me! Who is your master? And what princess?"

"Princess, here in China… Master is master…that is all I know…"

Syaoran picked up the unconscious guy and threw him as he rolled over to the second man, "Now take your leave and don't ever come back here!"

The man ran away in fear holding his partner up with everything he's got.

Princess…in China…are they after one of my sisters? And seeing Sakura on royal grounds, they must have mistaken her to be one of my sisters. He came to this conclusion.

Syaoran threw the knife aside and calmly walked over to the unconscious Sakura on the soft grass, "What to do with you…"

His mother was currently in a predicament with other countries…and Syaoran just got back from practice. Thank goodness Syaoran heard her scream.

He picked her up and carried her inside the castle, up the flight of stairs, towards the hall with their rooms. He glided down the halls all the way to his room. He kicked the door open, luckily not breaking it, and placed her down on her bed. Syaoran entered the bathroom and looked for a towel and bucket or bowl.

_~Sakura's Dream~_

King Fujitaka stood before me, "Sakura…you must understand…this must be done"

"Father…I don't want this"

Mother, Queen Nadeshiko, hugged me with all her might, "My dear child, please, if we keep this contract, then Japan will become well again"

They don't understand. It's all his fault.

A man with dark spiky red hair and peridot green eyes came in, "Sakura-hime, please reconsider"

"Yoru Akuma" I said bitterly. He's the one that has brainwashed my parents. They don't understand. He's the problem!

**.:Time Gap:.**

My brother helped me to the airport, "Sakura, listen to me, fly to China and stay there. Stay out of danger. I love you"

"I love you too, Onii-chan"

My family, I can never see them again!

_~end of dream~_

**_Sakura's POV_**

I sat up quickly. Why did I have to remember that night? I felt my cheeks wet. I wiped my face with my sleeve, now is not the time to cry. I had to leave them. While I'm gone, Onii-chan will fix everything.

Wait, where am I? This isn't my room.

Syaoran noticed that I got up and held a towel and bowl of water, "Oy, I got a tow- why are you crying?"

He set the bowl and towel on the night stand, "You don't have to cry anymore…those bandits were probably just trying to grab a hostage…you're safe now…"

I had stopped crying. This is really sweet of him and I smiled, "Arigato, Syaoran-kun…"

He smiled back. His smile gave me a butterfly in my stomach and I could feel my cheeks warming up.

His smile disappeared in an instant, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head trying to rid of the redness, but didn't work too well…

"Sakura…what's the matter? Do you have a fever?" He said bringing his head towards mine.

He placed his head on my forehead and my mind went blank for a moment. His eyes…were so entrancing. Those pools of amber are so deep and beautiful. The beauty made me think of when we first met and how he was so cold. Now, he's warmed up a little. He's much kinder than before, not including that slight coldness he had when he saw me and Otaka-kun. It made me realize that I'm deceiving him and that made my own eyes tear up. I turned away, getting his forehead off mine.

"That's good. No fever…what's wrong? Why are you crying again?"

It was true, I was crying a little, nothing too serious.

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted it slowly, "Please stop crying…"

He brought his face closer and closer, "Syaoran-kun…you have to stop…"

He didn't pay attention and kept getting inches closer and closer (_getting lost in her emerald eyes_), "You…(closer) have to (closer) stop…before…we…" I couldn't help it either, my eyes were filling with want every inch he got closer.

Our lips barely touched as I whispered his name, "Syaoran…"

Suddenly the doors opened and Syaoran's head spun so quickly it gave me whiplash.

Eriol stood at the door surprised at first then gave off a smirk, "Was I interrupting something?"

I blushed deeply and got up to leave. I bowed and avoided eye contact with Syaoran, "…I'll just go back to my room…"

"Wait, you don't have to leave because of this idiot!" Syaoran got up as well.

But, I had already left.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I groaned, "Thanks a lot you asshole!"

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran…you should've just locked the door…"

"Damn it Eriol! What am I gonna do?!" I said frantically.

"Well sorry, if you're horny now…it's not my fault you didn't lock the door…"

"Fuck you, I'm not talking about that…I'm talking about Sakura…I almost kissed a commoner…AND I'M NOT HORNY! YOU BASTARD!"

Eriol put his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay…so what's that in your pants?" He smirked as I looked down at my pants and he ran out of the room.

Well I threw the closest thing near me which was a pillow, damn how come it couldn't be a wrecking ball or something…

And it wasn't erect thank you very much! Jeez, damn Eriol, why'd he come in here anyway!

As if on cue, a knock came back at the door and it was slightly opened for protection, "Oh yeah…and her majesty wants to see you…"

I sighed thinking it's probably another engagement I'd have to break off, before he made another comment, "Funny, how you didn't lock your door…"

I threw another pillow but the door closed beforehand.

**.:Queen Yelan's Room:.**

I walked in and found her on her chair sipping tea, "You called, mother?"

"I've heard of the news today."

"Excuse me?"

"Ms. Avalon was almost kidnapped today, was she not?"

"…yes, she was"

"Syaoran, you realize what could have happened to her"

"I'm aware…"

"…I want you to keep an eye on her!"

"Like spy? You don't trust her or something?"

"No…I mean make sure she's out of harm's way!"

"You mean like protect her?"

Her eyes glinted, "But of course, and if anything were to happen to her Syaoran…"

I never liked that glint in her eyes, it creeps me out, "I'll keep her safe and sound, mother. Don't worry!"

**.:Time Gap:.**

I coincidentally bumped into her in the hall as she was coming out of her room.

"Ah…sorry about that S-Syao…Prince Li" She averted my gaze.

What's up with calling me Li again? Is it because of earlier? Oh man…damn. Just cause we almost… ARGH!

"Look…about earlier…we were just caught up in the moment…we didn't know what we were doing…and nothing happened anyway, right?"

She looked at me a little disappointed and nodded, "Mm…nothing happened"

* * *

AUTHOR'S CORNER! OOC-ness

Jenn-chan: It's time for AUTHORRRRR'S CORNERRRR! Concluding the 4th chapter, I'm your host, Jenn-chan!

(audience claps)

Jenn-chan: Today's guest speaker will be…Hiro Otaka!

(audience claps)

Hiro: Yo!

Jenn-chan: So Hiro what brings you to Our Own Fairytale?

Hiro (smiles): You did.

Jenn-chan (giggles): Yeah, I know. So, what do you think is your major role in the story?

Hiro: Well, basically just to help Sakura-senpai when Syaoran-senpai can't. OH, and to annoy Syaoran-senpai, because it's super obvious he likes Sakura-senpai. Sakura-senpai is really nice so we will be great friends.

Jenn-chan: You say friends, but do you have any special feelings for her?

Hiro: Oh no, no. I already have someone I like…

Jenn-chan (shocked): Really? Who is the lucky girl?

Hiro (smirked): Would you believe me if I said…it was you?

Jenn-chan (blushes): Ah…I…I-

Syaoran (comes out of nowhere and yells in Jenn-chan's ears): Stop flirting! You went over your word count already! SO GET THIS OVER WITH!

Jenn-chan (¬_¬): Why must you ruin my fantasies? Here's the preview of the next chapter…

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

"…_Sakura-senpai was pretty __**flushed **__when she asked me." Hiro said aloud._

_Syaoran came to a complete stop._

"_I was completely surprised! She's so bold. To think she'd come __**on**__ to me. She practically __**pushed me down**__ to the floor herself." Hiro smirked._

_Syaoran grew wide-eyed _No no! Sakura's not like that.

"_But it was fine afterwards…you should have seen her Syaoran-senpai…she was soaking __**wet**__"_

_He turned completely around with a murderous glare._

"_And when we touched, she was so __**hot**__"_

"_What did you do?" He hissed._

_Hiro shrugged, "Nothing…much, I mean it's over now. She's still putting her clothes on right now"_

_Syaoran pushed the boy aside and slammed the sliding door open._

"_Ah, Otaka-kun, is that you? I didn't get to say it yet, but thank you. I'm glad I came to you," came Sakura's sweet voice._

* * *

Syaoran: …WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Jenn-chan (ignoring him): 0o0o0o0o DRAMA? Something interesting is happening in the next chapter.

Hiro: I don't remember reading that in the script. Jenn-chan I thought I-

Jenn-chan (covers Hiro's mouth): Please _**REVIEW**_ heehee and I may not update soon again. Still have writer's block. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Our Own Fairytale. Bye-bee


	5. prince

Hey everyone, thank you for still reading Our Own Fairytale. I want to personally thank **SSGal** for taking the time to actually check up on me and see if I'm still alive and ready to post up the next chapter. I have been without internet for 2 weeks and felt so sad and obligated… also, I'd like to say I graduated high school…as valedictorian. I know I'm bragging, so I'll shut up. Besides no one reads this. ENJOY!~

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

"_Ah…sorry about that S-Syao…Prince Li" She averted my gaze._

_What's up with calling me Li again? Is it because of earlier? Oh man…damn. Just cause we almost… ARGH!_

"_Look…about earlier…we were just caught up in the moment…we didn't know what we were doing…and nothing happened anyway, right?"_

_She looked at me a little disappointed and nodded, "Mm…nothing happened"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's a Beautiful Night**

Terada-sensei finished his class with, "Okay class, so pack up and be ready here by 7:00AM."

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, "Are you excited for the camping trip?"

"Of course, Tomoyo-chan"

Then the sliding door opened and their seniors walked in. The most handsome ones first…

"KYAAAAAA PRINCE SYAORAN, SIR ERIOL" came the cry of class 2-A's fan girls.

Sakura flinched and looked down at her desk avoiding any look if it comes her way.

Eriol announced, "Besides Terada-sensei, class 3-A will also be coming on the camping trip as supervisors. Make sure everyone packs for a 3 day and 2 night trip!"

Sakura looked up for a moment and met eyes with Syaoran. Both of them immediately looked away.

Then, some girls squealed to each other, "I get to be with Prince Syaoran for 3 days and 2 nights"

"I'm going to be with Sir Eriol, under the same roof, KYAAA!"

Then Terada-sensei added, "Girls and boys will be restricted to their designated cabins. Absolutely NO VISITATION is allowed at the opposite sex's cabins!"

Then the class jeered, "WHAAAT!"

"NOO WAY!"

"THAT'S NOT COOL SENSEI!"

"WE WANT A RECOUNT!"

**.:Camp Site:.**

Basically, a cabin had 3 bunks, thus 6 people to one room. In Sakura's cabin, were Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagizawa, and Chiharu Mihara. The last person is one of the supervisors.

"Ah Sakura! Are you coming? I'm gonna go meet up with the others!" Tomoyo called out.

"Ah…that's alright. I'm gonna unpack the rest of my stuff"

"Suit yourself, just hurry we're going to have lunch soon"

"Okay"

Sakura finished organizing her stuff in their cabin and quickly went to the dining hall,

Then noticed who she was sitting with…

Tomoyo called out, "Sakura! Finally, would you like to join our table?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and then to the people of her table, one of the people, well the only one that made Sakura froze was Prince Syaoran.

"Uh, sorry Tomoyo…I think I'll just pass for today"

"Aww come on! Sit with us."

Eriol encouraged, "Come on Sakura"

Sakura silently took her seat next to Tomoyo…and across from Syaoran.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the group of fan girls glaring and she stared down at her tray of food.

"Sakura, are you okay? You barely touched your food"

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, "Oh…uh sorry…I was lost in thought hehe…"

Sakura went back to staring at her food.

This time Syaoran rose a brow, "Are you sure you're only lost in thought? You seem way too out of it"

"…"

"Hello! Sakura!"

Sakura immediately looked up and ignored him to talk to Tomoyo, "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not hungry…sorry Tomoyo. I'm gonna rest in the medical wing"

Syaoran noticed this time, the ignorance.

"…alright Sakura…get better soon, okay?"

"Thanks," she smiled quickly and took her tray and walked away, avoiding Syaoran's gaze once again.

The moment she was out of the dining hall and out of sight, the same group of girls (from chapter 3) calmly smiled and came over to Sakura, "Sakura, can we speak to you again?"

**.:Near the bonfire pit:.**

Sakura acted as cool as possible, "Is something the matter? I didn't talk to…Sir Hiragizawa…or Prince Li…"

"Oh we know"

"Then why have you brought me here?"

"Simply to warn you," Then suddenly the wooden bat was smashed into pieces against the tree behind her, "Don't get so close to them while we're on this camping trip! It's our night to be with them!"

Sakura was unaffected with their petty threats. The leader of the girls glared at her, not liking the pompous attitude she was getting from her. She snapped her fingers and suddenly a bucket full of water was thrown at Sakura. Sakura soaked to the bone just stood there with that same look.

"Now that should cool you off. Let's go girls"

Sakura's fists clenched, "I didn't even do anything…"

**.:Medical Wing:.**

She took a deep breath to calm herself and walked into the medical wing, "Um excuse me, Nana-sensei?"

"She's not here right now, is there anything I can help you- AH! Sakura-senpai! You're soaking wet! What happened?"

She flushed from embarrassment, "Oh, Otaka-kun, I didn't know you'd be here. Do you know if there's an extra uniform to spare? I can't go back looking like this…"

"What happened?"

"Um… well…it's stupid…but," Sakura stood there as water droplets fell down on to the floor, "well… I was walking near the river…and well I kinda fell in…"

Hiro looked at her expectantly, "Those fan girls did this to you, didn't they?"

"What are you talking about, Otaka-kun?" She tried her best to pull off the fake confusion.

Hiro just shook his head, "Why don't you tell Syaoran-senpai about this? I'm sure he'd stop this immediately."

"A-A-ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed and shivered.

"I guess we better dry you off first"

She nodded and took a step forward, only to slip from the wet floor, Sakura had created. Hiro's fast reflex caught her but had also slipped from the wet floor and they fell down, with Sakura on top.

"AH, I'm so sorry!" Sakura rolled off him quickly.

"It's alright, Sakura-senpai. It was an accident"

He got up, tossed her a dry towel. Then, he came over and brought the back of his hand to her forehead, "Whoa you're forehead's burning hot!"

He went to a closet and pulled out an extra PE uniform for her, "After your done drying off you can go over there and change clothes. I won't look, and then after you should rest before you get a high fever…"

Sakura smiled and took the package and went towards the beds. He couldn't see her, but the shadow from the curtain thing showed off her slim figure. She was taking off her top at the moment and then her skirt.

Hiro blushed madly, "Sakura-senpai…I'm gonna step out for a bit, okay?"

"Alright"

Hiro stepped outside and sighed. And at perfect timing, Syaoran was just outside, "Do you always sigh like that after coming out of the medical wing?"

Hiro looked at Syaoran and thought up a wonderfully wicked idea.

He gave an impish grin, "Only after a good time…"

Syaoran's brows furrowed, "UGH…I don't want to hear your stories of masturbating in the medical wing. Good day" He started walking away.

"I wasn't masturbating…I was merely talking about a girl."

"I'm not interested in your sex life" He passed him successfully.

"That's fine…Sakura-senpai was pretty **flushed **when she asked me." Hiro said aloud.

Syaoran came to a complete stop.

"I was completely surprised! She's so bold. To think she'd come **on** to me. She practically **pushed me down** to the floor." Hiro smirked.

Syaoran grew wide-eyed No no! Sakura's not like that.

"But it was fine afterwards…you should have seen her Syaoran-senpai…she was soaking **wet**"

He turned completely around with a murderous glare.

"And when we touched, she was so **hot**"

"What did you do?" He hissed.

Hiro shrugged, "Nothing…much, I mean it's over now. She's still putting her clothes on right now"

Syaoran pushed the boy aside and slammed the sliding door open.

"Ah, Otaka-kun, is that you? I didn't get to say it yet, but thank you. I'm glad I came to you," came Sakura's sweet voice.

Out of panic, Syaoran rushed over to the other side of the room and pushed her down to the bed, "WHY?!"

"S-Syao…P-Prince Li"

"Why did you let Hiro do it?!"

Sakura wondered what he meant, did he mean letting Hiro help her instead of someone else? "B-Because he was the o-only one who was h-here"

"That doesn't mean you can just…Why did you let him see you w-wet?!"

Sakura went wide-eyed, did Otaka-kun tell Syaoran-kun about the fan girls? Sakura looked away guiltily.

"UGH! Why did you go to Hiro?! Why didn't you come to me?!"

"H-Huh?" Sakura blushed, is Syaoran-kun saying he'd protect me from his fan girls?

Syaoran too, realizing what he just said had his ears turn red, _oh my God! Did I just invite her to come…sleep with me?_

He hid his face and got off her, "Never mind, do whatever you want!"

He left the room as Hiro entered the room, of course with getting shoved in the shoulder.

"Sakura-senpai" Hiro came over.

He couldn't see her face, because she faced the other direction.

"Otaka-kun" She sniffled, making Hiro realize that Sakura was crying.

Hiro hurried over to her, "Sakura-senpai, are you okay? This is all my fault. I didn't mean to say anything that would hurt you"

Sakura shook her head slowly, "It's alright Otaka-kun, you were just trying to look out for me."

Hiro recoiled for a moment, wait…does she know that I tricked Syaoran-senpai to think that we slept together or not?

Sakura continued, "I don't understand why he's angry though, it's my fault for getting involved with those girls. Is he mad because I didn't tell him right away?"

Hiro grew wide-eyed, so…Sakura-senpai thinks Syaoran-senpai knows about the fan girls and Syaoran-senpai thinks that Sakura-senpai and I slept together.

Hiro almost let a laugh out. Hiro came over to sit next to her, "Don't worry senpai. I'm sure he'll forget about it soon."

Sakura looked up at him. Her teary eyes and the look she gave him almost broke his heart, "I-I've never seen him so angry"

Hiro felt the guilt, "I'm sorry senpai."

"It's not your fault Otaka-kun," an arrow saying 'it _is_ his fault' shot thru his chest.

"You told him the truth, and that's why he's angry with me" another arrow shot him saying 'He lied to him and should be angry with me instead'.

"Um, Sakura-senpai…about Syaoran-senpai…"

"It's okay Otaka-kun, thanks for the extra uniform. I'm just gonna go."

**.:Time Gap:.**

The whole day Sakura tried to talk to Syaoran. But, anytime she was in public the fan girls were too close and anytime she would catch him alone accidentally, he would avoid her. To make it worse running around wasn't helping her condition. So by the end of the day, Sakura was huddled on her top bunk hugging her pillow. Tomoyo and the girls came in chatting until they saw Sakura that way.

Tomoyo shushed the girls, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura sighed and sunk her chin in her pillow, "Nothing"

Tomoyo saddened too, "You can tell me"

Sakura sighed again.

Chiharu looked over and nodded to herself, "I think I know what the problem is"

Everyone looked over to her and Naoko asked, "What?"

"Judging from that distressed look and how you seem to sigh almost every five seconds and how you're sulking in your corner, there's only one possible explanation"

"What?" Rika was wondering too.

"It's a boy!"

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked.

"WHO?" Chiharu smirked.

"WHEN?" Rika smiled.

"HOW?" Tomoyo wondered.

"WHERE?" Naoko got excited.

Everyone looked at her weird and questionably, as she explained herself, "What? I'm not boy-crazy, everyone else was saying questions…I didn't want to be left out"

Everyone had a sweatdrop on their head.

Chiharu waved the air, "Anyways, tell us, Sakura, who is the guy?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Tomoyo wondered, "Chiharu, how did you get to this conclusion that Sakura has boy troubles?"

Chiharu began her story, "Well, I just get this feeling I know how Sakura feels. Sakura, you seem to sigh every-"

Sakura unconsciously sighed right then.

Chiharu smiled softly, "My point is that I too had these blues."

Rika rubbed her back, "Is this before going out with Yamazaki-kun?"

"Yeah, well it was before

"Yeah, we had a big fight once. It's hard to remember now. But, this fight was different."

That caught Sakura's interest, "How was it different?"

Chiharu sat down on her lower bunk and hugged her pillow too. The girls all started getting comfortable themselves, "Takashi and I weren't dating yet. I remember that I didn't think I was in love with him then."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "So you didn't realize you had feelings for each other yet?"

"That's just it. After that fight, I remember my heart ached so much because we weren't together, being normal. It clicked when I saw him talking with another girl. I know it shouldn't have meant much but he touched her arm slightly and she blushed. I could tell. When he did, my heart almost stopped. I wanted to scream but my voice was stuck. I wanted to run away but my feet were frozen to the floor. I realized I couldn't stop thinking about him and that I was happier when I was with him, but sad when he was with other girls."

"What did you do?" Naoko's glasses glinted.

"At first, I couldn't see him. It was as if he was avoiding me," Sakura's ear perked as Chiharu continued, "The more he avoided me, the more my heart ached and I couldn't take it anymore"

Tomoyo, too, perked up, "Then what did you do?"

"I took control. I said to myself I will take matters into my own hands. I don't want to regret anything." Chiharu smiled softly reminiscing and blushed madly, "then I k-k-k-k-kissed him."

All the girls went "Awwwww"

Sakura sighed to herself and turned over to face away from them.

Tomoyo noticed and gave her a sympathetic smile also looked out the window to see blue hair and blue eyes hidden behind round glasses walking with a group of others, "Lovesick huh"

**.:the next night:.**

Syaoran had ignored her the entire day. Already, it was the night before everyone goes back home. What better way to spend the last night with a test of courage.

Terada explained to everyone, "2nd years, you will be participating in the Test of Courage. Girls will partner up with a guy-"

He was interrupted by a shriek of girls, "KYAAA! Prince Syaoran will you be my partner!"

"NO! He's going to be my partner"

"NO MINE!"

"I ASKED HIM FIRST"

"SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Settle down everyone. Unfortunately for you, the 3rd years will be participating by being the scaring committee." Terada yelled.

"WHAT! NOOOOOO! PRINCE SYAORAN!"

Terada continued, "The girls will pick a number out of this box and the boys will pick a number out of this box. Find your matching number and you two will become a pair"

Everyone was muttering something like 'I wonder who my partner will be.'

Terada put lastly, "The object of the game is for you and your partner to get to the shrine at the end of the path and bring back a lighted candle from the teacher by the shrine. Those who fail to bring back the candle lit, will be seen as the scaredy cats of the year and be labeled as scaredy cat in the school yearbook."

Everyone's jaw dropped, to think Terada could be so mean. This must be a joke.

Terada smiled with a candle light under his chin, giving off a spooky grin, "Good luck to you all"

Everyone went to their respectful boxes and picked their numbers. Sakura got the number 42. She looked around trying to find her guy match and found Tomoyo. Hiro, from far away, heard her talking to Tomoyo about their numbers.

"Sakura, what number did you get?"

"42. How about you?"

"27. I think I have Kevin Ho."

Sakura nodded, "I'm gonna go look for my partner. See you at the end Tomoyo-chan"

Hiro got number 13. He found the boy that just got the 42 and ever so subtly, took it from him.

Hiro ran over to Sakura, "Senpai, the teachers told me I'm able to participate since we're low on guys. What number did you get?"

Sakura held up her number and Hiro held up his.

Sakura grew wide-eyed, "WHOA! What are the odds of us being partners?"

Hiro just smiled.

From afar, a certain chestnut-haired boy overheard this and almost snapped his flashlight.

Terada called out, "Okay, seniors set up out there! We'll start in 10 minutes."

**.:time gap:.**

Syaoran and the other 3rd years went out in the forest.

Hiro and Sakura walked through following the small map that the teachers gave each couple. Sakura was not so used to scary things; sure she could kick butt when she has to. But how do you kick a ghost's butt?

Bushes ruffle…

"Did you hear that!" Sakura flinched.

Hiro chuckled a little, "Senpai, you're so jumpy. It's probably just another 3rd year trying to scare you."

Sakura nodded and kept looking around. Then she suddenly felt something cold and slimy touch her cheek, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She jumped and held onto Hiro.

Hiro blushed, "S-Senpai"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm really just not th-that great at scary things"

Hiro smiled sympathetically, "Hey, senpai, if you're feeling scared you can hold onto my arm while we get to the end. How's that sound?"

For a moment she didn't move, after probably 30 seconds of thinking about it and to stop shaking, she nodded and held onto his arm as he led the way.

A branch or twig snapped in two the moment she did. Hiro turned to the sound and saw a flash of chestnut hair. Hiro smirked. He looked back at the scared Sakura and then whipped up an idea.

He looked at the map, "Senpai I think there's a shortcut this way"

Sakura followed not letting go of his arm.

Then a "ghost" jumped out and freaked out Sakura, "AHHH!"

She flailed her arms in the air, letting go of Hiro.

Hiro, noticeably acted scared and ran in the direction TOWARDS the ghost.

Sakura freaked out more, "Wait! Otaka-kun, don't leave…please…"

Tears formed and in frantic array, she wanted to follow but she would bump into another ghost.

At that moment, something touched her shoulder making her scream again, "AHHH! PLEASE DON'T HAUNT ME!"

She swung her hand backward hitting something solid. She opened her eyes she had clamped shut, turned around and saw a red hand print on a cheek of a Chinese prince.

"Sya-Prince Li"

He saw her with tears streaming down and immediately got pissed, "W-WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

She didn't answer, but only one thing ran through his mind. HIRO…

He was also about to spurt off ready to pulverize him, but something grabbed his arm. Knowing it was Sakura trying to stop him.

He spouted, "Don't try to stop me from killing him…"

She didn't let go, "P-please don't leave me…"

Syaoran realized his anger got the better of him and Sakura must be scared to be alone. She did freak out when he touched her shoulder.

He patted her head and slowly came into an embrace, "It's okay… there's no ghost… nothing will get you. I'm here"

Sakura slowly stopped shaking and listened to the soothing sound of his voice. Her grip loosened a bit but she still didn't let go.

"How 'bout I help you finish the course?"

She nodded into his shirt.

**.:time gap:.**

After what seemed like hours walking through this dark forest.

Sakura was starting to get worried again and her head started hurting, "M-Maybe we should find Otaka-kun"

The mention of his very name was starting to piss Syaoran off, "What for?"

"He was very scared of the ghost we saw…"

"Hmph, I guess he'll be the scaredy cat of the year then"

"But then I'll be labeled that too…come on Prince Li" Now that was a blow too… why isn't she just saying Syaoran-kun like she usually does. "What if Otaka-kun is lost? He's a good friend, he's done a lot for me. Let's go find him." She started building more courage, forgetting she was in a dark forest.

He pushed her off him, "If you want to find him so bad, go look for yourself! Count me out!"

He speed walked in a different direction than the path. Sakura ran after him, "Wait, Prince Li!"

His pissed mood wasn't helping, "Did it really have to be Hiro?"

Her face reddened from the exhaustion and drained energy, but of course, this makes Syaoran think otherwise on the incident.

Exhausted, she asked, "Would you rather have had me come to you instead?"

His ears reddened again from the thought and turned ready to leave, "Whatever! Do whatever you want!"

Sakura heard Chiharu's voice in her head _Take control. Don't want to regret anything_. She cried, "SYAORAN!"

He stopped immediately. She…never called me…Syaoran. Just…Syaoran.

He turned around and-

BOOM!

Their heads turned together at the sudden noise. Before them, was a red flare dispersing in a perfect ring.

BOOM! BOOM!

More came along, and different colors came up. Syaoran came walking closer over to Sakura, since she had a better view.

"It's beautiful, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura watched the fireworks.

Syaoran looked down at her and she smiled suddenly when a firework boomed, "Yeah…beautiful"

Sakura's vision started getting blurry; the firework lights were getting fuzzy. Syaoran noticed how she started to step imbalanced. He saw her cheeks were red. Syaoran started getting a flashback.

Sakura-senpai was pretty **flushed,** "Sakura, are you o-"

BOOM!

Suddenly, she couldn't feel the ground on her feet and fell backwards. He caught her before she fell all the way to the ground. _To think she'd come **on** to me. She practically **pushed me down** to the floor herself._

He noticed how she caught up a sweat, _she was soaking **wet**_.

"OI, what's wrong?" He felt her head;_ she was so **hot**_, "You're…you have a fever!"

"Syao-Syaoran" She groaned.

Finally realizing the misunderstanding, he picked her up 'like-a-princess' and rushed to the medical wing.

About 10 feet away, Syaoran's fangirls were walking towards them. But with a big burst of rustling leaves and a "ghost" coming out of nowhere they ran in terror.

Hiro took off his cloak, "I hope this can be taken as an apology, Sakura-senpai"

He turned and watched Syaoran run off with the sick girl in his hands.

Syaoran kicked the door open. Nana-sensei caught off surprise was going to yell, but seeing the girl in a distressed look on her face calmed down and directed Syaoran to the beds. He lied her down and held onto her hand as Nana-sensei got the cold compress and took her temperature.

Nana-sensei rushed over, "What happened?"

"She just collapsed during the test of courage"

She looked at the temperature and smiled, "It was a good thing you were around, any longer out there in the cold air would have made it worse."

Syaoran sat there holding her hand tightly.

Nana-sensei smiled, "I'll be just outside checking on any other students."

She left giving them privacy.

Syaoran sighed, "Sakura…I'm sorry," He started talking to the unconscious girl, "I'm such an idiot. This whole time, you tried telling me something and I avoided you. Why didn't I just listen to you? …I'm really sorry. It's just that Hiro…he…said things that…drove me nuts. I…thought he…and you…UGH! What am I saying?" He looked at her once more and looked around, then waved in her face a few times, making sure she wasn't awake. He sighed, "I guess…I was just jealous." He looked around again to make sure no one heard him or saw his red cheeks. "And tonight, you were…"

_flashback_

"It's beautiful, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura watched the fireworks.

Syaoran looked down at her and she smiled suddenly when a firework boomed, "Yeah…beautiful"

_End of flashback_

Syaoran turned redder remembering what he said. Suddenly she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes batted a few times and then focused on the boy sitting next to her.

"S-Syaoran-kun" She felt her hand and saw his on it. He was about to take it away, when she suddenly gripped harder and smiled, "Thanks"

**.:in Japan:.**

"Enemies?"

"Hai Akuma-sama…Yoru-sama, she is also not fighting them." His secretary announced.

"Interesting, my little cherry blossom has got herself into some trouble" He felt amused. "Maybe I should help them out."

"Yoru-sama, wouldn't this become a problem. If these enemies of hers become enraged and threaten her to a point of injury…what if-"

He ignored, "Maria, send another one of my men to give them some panic."

"Yoru-sama, you said last time that you were sending your men as decoys to make the prince suffer. But sire, I just don't seem to understand how."

He tilted his head back in a menacing-like look, "For taking what is mine and also growing too attached to her, he'll suffer the consequences. The princess is mine."

Maria for a second shown a face of disappointment that Akuma failed to notice, "But Yoru-sama, how will you get her back if she's under the protection of the Li Clan and your subordinates fail to bring her back?"

Akuma smirked, "Maria, you sound like you doubt me"

Maria stood straight and bowed, "Absolutely not, Yoru-sama. I, your loyal and trusted secretary, will follow you till whenever you rid of me. I only wonder what you have in store"

He came over and raised her head with his finger under her chin, "She will come running back to me"

Before Maria could even utter another word, Akuma handed her a file and said, "Get me the records of all the doctors in Japan. It's time that my little cherry blossom has come home."

* * *

AUTHOR'S CORNER! OOC-ness

Jenn-chan: As to conclude chapter 5, welcome to AUTHOR'S CORNERRR! (audience claps) I'm your host, Jenn-chan!

Jenn-chan: Today's guest speaker is Maria, Yoru Akuma's secretary

(audience hesitates to clap)

Maria (bows low): How do you do?

Jenn-chan: Well Maria, tell us about Akuma's dark plans…

Maria: That is classified information.

Jenn-chan (nudge): Oh come on…you know you wanna tell me all about your days with his greatness…

Maria (emotionless): No comment.

Jenn-chan: Yeah…so as his secretary, does he ever take you into his office (wiggles eyerbrows) and you know…

Maria (small pink tints form on her cheeks): No comment.

Jenn-chan: You've seen him without a shirt yes? Sculpted body yees?

Maria (going redder): N-no comment.

Jenn-chan: I mean, he may be a whole lot of evil but those green eyes are to die for yes yes?

Maria (red): N-n-no…(nose bleed…faint)

Jenn-chan: Eh? I was just kidding…ummm… let's go to the preview of the next chapter…

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_Sakura's POV_

"_You…It's illegal for commoners to learn magic" Syaoran claimed_

_I giggled, "You're worried about that right now? I'll tell you a secret…" I climbed on top of him and whispered in his ear, "I'm no commoner"_

_He looked at me shocked, "Then you-"_

_I pushed a finger at his soft lips, "Shhh, let's not spoil my fun"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_I smirked, "Did you know naughty is another word for mischievous?"_

_**X LIME ALERT! X**_

* * *

Jenn-chan: GASP! Sakura…will be naughty? O_O

Maria (wiping her nose with a hanky)

Jenn-chan: And what's this? A LIME ALERT!

Maria (wiped more blood from her nose, going back to emotionless): ahem.

Jenn-chan (pouting): You know…you could show a little more emotion…

Maria: …there's no need for emotion, when you're Akuma's secretary.

Jenn-chan (rolls eyes ¬_¬): whatever, I know you like him…ANYWAYS please _**REVIEW**_. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Our Own Fairytale. Bye-bee


	6. and

I really didn't think I would update this soon. I thought I would take another month actually. Also, quick shout out to all you Anime Expo 2011 people that went this year! WOOHOO! Thanks for all the reviews! My goal is 60+. Enjoy~!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_Maria stood straight and bowed, "Absolutely not, Yoru-sama. I, your loyal and trusted secretary, will follow you till whenever you rid of me. I only wonder what you have in store"_

_He came over and raised her head with his finger under her chin, "She will come running back to me"_

_Before Maria could even utter another word, Akuma handed her a file and said, "Get me the records of all the doctors in Japan. It's time that my little cherry blossom has come home."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Naughty Girl**

**_Sakura's POV_**

I woke up pretty early, surprisingly. I brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed. I walked down the hallway and found myself right outside Syaoran's room.

I knocked softly, but loud enough for anyone on the other side to hear, "Syaoran-kun… sorry if I woke you up. I got up really early for some reason. I just wanted to umm… well I don't want to sound too forward, but I was wondering if we could go to school toge-"

"Ms. Avalon?"

I turned around and found one of the maids, "Ah, ohayo gozaimasu"

"Ms. Avalon, if you're looking for the Prince, he already left for school?"

"Already? It's only 5:30"

The maid nodded, "Prince practices every morning from 5:30 to beginning of school"

I was surprised, "A-Arigato, I'll be going to school to now"

The maid bowed and walked away, and I hurried off to school.

**.:School:.**

I walked over to the soccer field. There I saw him; Syaoran was volleying the ball and kicking them towards the goal. But wow! He's got a powerful kick. It looked mostly like the kicks he was using in the spars with Eriol. Then I noticed Syaoran was getting pretty sweaty. How long has he been practicing?

The next thing I knew, he was taking off his shirt! JAW DROP! Oh Kami-sama! He shook his hair and stretched out his arms. Then flexed those, I'm betting my life on it, firm muscles. I blushed madly. What the hell am I thinking? …He's a crude boy, he's arrogant, he's just a friend, he's…he's drop dead gorgeous!

I shook my head, I can't stay here any longer. My face will look like a tomato all day. I took a few steps back and accidentally tripped, and just like reflex I shrieked. I landed on my ass.

"Mou!" I sat rubbing my behind.

Then I saw a shadow cast over me. I looked up and saw Syaoran. Crap.

He looked down at me, "What are you doing here?"

Quick, I have to explain myself, "Oh Syaoran-kun! You're here! I came early to school! So, I decided to take a walk. And then suddenly I tripped! Yep, that's how it was! Yep exactly! I didn't come early to see you practice. Nope, nope" I said that too fast. I really shouldn't have said that last part either. DAMN IT! I mentally slapped myself.

He rose up one brow. It was silent for a while, until he just shook his head and held out a hand. I looked at it for a moment then looked up at him. He was looking away. I smiled and took his hand and he helped me up.

I looked at the ball in his other hand, "Can I play?"

He smirked and threw up the ball towards me, "Let's see what you got!"

**.:40 minutes later:.**

We played soccer together. It was awesome.

I lied down on the grass and I saw him sit down next to me.

He complimented, "You're pretty good"

I smiled, "Thanks, you too"

"Well, you are speaking to Li Academy's Ace!" He said arrogantly.

I laughed and sat up. I saw a new side of him now. I guess he really loves to play soccer.

Syaoran got up and waved bye, "School is gonna start soon. I'm gonna take a shower."

"…bye" I was pretty sweaty too. I better go take a quick shower in the locker room too.

**.:Girl's Locker Room/Showers:.**

I tied my hair up so it wouldn't get wet. I decided to take a quick body shower and then take a warm bubble bath when I get back to the Li Residence. I folded my clothes neatly and put them in my bag.

The school had complementary towels, so I used one. I turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower. It was silent after that. The only sound was the running water hitting my body.

Then I heard a noise. The door opened and closed. I turned, "Whose there?!"

"…"

"Syaoran-kun? You better get out of here! This is the girl's locker room!"

"…"

I turned off the water and quickly wrapped the towel around me. Steam was everywhere. It was difficult to see anything in this fog.

"Syaoran, is that you?"

"…"

I felt a chill and suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and held me up. I looked behind and saw a man in a ski mask. I could scream, but whose here this early? Besides Syaoran of course. Well, I know what to do. This situation was in my self-defense lesson. I swung my legs up, though it was pretty difficult wearing just a towel, and swung them down like a pendulum and made sure I landed low and between one of his legs. I grabbed his leg from between my legs and pulled. He tripped and I elbowed him since he brought me down with him.

I grabbed my bag and ran outside in my towel. Damn bastard. He had to attack me when I'm not even fully dressed. No one was around yet. So I ran to the only person I knew who was here. I ran to the boy's locker room.

I slammed the door open and yelled loudly, "SYAORAN!"

It was steamy in here too. How am I supposed to find him now?!

"SYAORAN! SYAORAN!" I ran around in the smelly locker room.

It came again. That chill. I turned around and that ski-masked man was right in my face. I jumped back but he made a grab for me and caught my towel. SHIT!

I covered my chest and kept my legs closed, I kept running for dear life. Then I tripped over a stupid shoe. SERIOUSLY, can't boys keep their locker room decent; I'm trying to run away from a rapist! I looked up to the man and saw that symbol. He's no rapist, he's one of Akuma's henchman.

I turned around still hiding my chest and kept my legs tight together. The man smirked through the hole for his mouth. I closed my eyes tight! This is it…

THUD!

My eyes shot open, "Syaoran!"

The man in the ski mask was out like a light leaning against a set of lockers.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I dusted off my hands, "Looks like I made it just in time"

Suddenly I felt something cling onto me. I looked down to see a head of auburn, "Oy!"

She started shaking, and I could feel my shirt getting wet, "Hey, it's okay now…"

She looked up slowly and her beautiful emerald eyes shined with her tears. But when I looked at her, I just realized that she's completely naked. I averted my gaze and blushed a bit. Hey! You can't blame me; I mean she's got a nice behind and…STOP! STOP! STOP! DAMN BAD THOUGHTS! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

I pushed her back staring only at her eyes and she looked confused. I closed my eyes and gave her the towel I used earlier for my shower.

She finally realized it herself and wrapped the towel around her.

She picked up her bag and looked at me with a blush, "Ano…can you turn around?"

She indicated that she had her clothes. I nodded and turned. You could hear the small noises of ruffling, probably her putting on her bra and panties. From the feel of them, she should be about…36-C…SHIT! STOP IT! DAMN STUPID THOUGHTS!

"Ne, Syaoran-kun…what's going to happen to the man with the ski-mask?"

I shrugged, "Well jail is the best option"

I walked over to him and pulled off his mask. It hit me and I let out my thought, "You know you have a lot of bad luck. You're always being chased and stuff. Are you like targeted to be raped or something?"

"…"

I meant it as a small joke, but she didn't say anything. It was silent now. I'm so stupid! You don't say that to a girl, IDIOT! I looked at the guy and saw the same symbol as the others that were after her. I turned around quickly and she was just putting on her skirt.

She looked at me and tried to smile.

~Flashback~

"…I want you to keep an eye on her!"

"Like spy? You don't trust her or something?"

"No…I mean make sure she's out of harm's way!"

"You mean like protect her?"

~end of flashback~

Stupid mother, she doesn't need to tell me that I have to protect her when I already will. I sighed, "Maybe you should head home for now."

She looked at me shocked, "W-Why?!"

"Well, it should be safer at home. I don't think anymore kidnappers would be around to attack you there."

She looked down with a worried face.

I sighed again, "Don't worry… I'll come with you. You're still scared of what happened in the garden right?"

She looked up and her face lit with relief and satisfaction. She nodded, "Arigato…"

This time her smile was bright and beautiful again. I blushed at complimenting it and grabbed my bag and turned, "Let's go"

"What about-"

"I'll inform my sister of the incident, she'll be sure to do something. This is Li property, she won't take this lightly."

Then I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked back and she was gripping my sleeve like a child would hold onto their mom and had a small tint of pink on her cheek. I felt my face going red; she can be really cute at times. I turned back around and walked with my bag over my shoulder.

**.:On the way to the Li Mansion:.**

We walked past all the city people. Some stopped and politely bowed towards me, knowing who I am.

She looked at the people who stopped to bow and then back to me, "You're really popular ne?"

I smirked, "Of course, the people must know the infamous Prince of China, Syaoran Li"

She giggled and then something caught her eye and made us both stop. She was staring at a bakery shop that was called Mint's Magic Bakery.

She got excited and jumped up and down, "Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun, can we see what's in there?!"

I sighed, "Don't we have to get going home? You were just about to be raped or so…"

"Mou…we'll just take a look around…pleeeeease" She gave me her puppy-dog look.

I sighed, damn her childish ways, "Fine! But 10 minutes!"

"YAY!" She jumped and ran inside the bakery.

I followed. She was at one side of the bakery looking at all the cakes. What's so magical about this bakery? Mint's _Magic_ Bakery, my ass.

**_Sakura's POV_**

"Welcome, may I help you?" A man with mint-green hair at the counter came from under the counter.

"Hi there" I smiled to him, "Are you Mint?"

He laughed, "Yeah, that's me. Welcome to my bakery."

I came to him enthusiastically, "Is this really a magic bakery?"

"Well the bakery isn't magic," I pouted, "…but the pastries are" I got excited again.

He held out a muffin to me, "Here, I'll let you try this one out, it's my newest pastry."

I smiled and took it, "Thanks!"

I took a bite, "Oishi! What is this?"

He smiled, "I call it Mischievous Muffin"

"Hmmm? Why do you call it that?" I wondered.

All of a sudden, I felt weird. I turned around with a wide grin, looking straight at Syaoran. He looked at me weird, "Oy! What's wrong with you?"

I kept a wide grin and walked over to a rack of bread. I pushed it over and threw the bread all over the store. I don't even know why? But it was fun.

"What the hell?!" Syaoran looked at me angrily, but that just seemed to make me laugh.

I ran out of the bakery and into the city. I saw some guy in a little outlet selling fruits and veggies. I ran over and bumped the boxes of fruit. I saw a florist put some flowers in a bucket. I ran over and threw them on the floor and stomped on them. This is so fun!

**_Normal POV_**

Syaoran watched her randomly stupid pranks, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

The bakery man, Mint, came next to him, "She ate the Mischievous Muffin. It's a new product I'm working on. I made for people that need more fun in their lives. It looks like it could use a few adjustments."

"Are you kidding me?! TURN HER BACK TO NORMAL!" Syaoran grabbed his collar.

"I can't!"

"WHAT?! You don't have an antidote?" He shook his head no, "So she's stuck like this forever?!"

"No, not quite. The muffin should wear off in about 24 hours."

Syaoran looked at his watch, 8:00 AM, "You better be right! If she's not back tomorrow, you'll surely regret even making a stupid pastry. No you'll regret making this stupid bakery!" He's lucky these are just mere potions and chemicals. **It's illegal for commoners to study magic.**

Syaoran dropped him, and he didn't seem the slightest bit worried, "Oh and there's one more thing."

"What could possibly be worse than this?"

"Well, right now her mischievous pranks aren't so bad. They're just childish. But after about every 3 hours, she'll be getting more and more mischievous."

Syaoran sighed and headed for the little prankster. This time she was throwing stones in a backyard.

"Oy! Let's go!" He gestured with his head.

Sakura just looked and ran towards him, "Syaoran-kun! I'm hungry! Can we go somewhere to eat?"

He shrugged, "Do you have money?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Fine, let's go" He headed for a nearby restaurant.

He led them to a ramen restaurant called Otaka Noodles. He sat on a stool and she jumped onto her stool.

The man in white uniform and a cap came out and smiled, "What would you like to order?"

Sakura shouted childlike, "Ramen!"

The old man chuckled, "And the mister?"

Syaoran just waved a hand, "No thanks, I'm not hungry"

The old man gave Sakura a regular bowl of ramen and she ate it gladly. Syaoran just watched her eat the ramen quickly as if she hasn't eaten in decades.

"You think you could slow down?" Syaoran suggested.

Sakura just kept eating and then came another bowl and another. Syaoran thought about her muffin mishap.

Suddenly when the old man turned and wasn't looking, Sakura pulled a paper out that said "IOU"

She grabbed Syaoran's hand, "Let's go!"

As soon as the ramen stand was out of site, Syaoran yelled, "OY! Why didn't you pay the guy? He gave you about 10 bowls!"

Sakura just shrugged, "I got no money"

"WHAT?!" Syaoran looked at his watch, 11:00AM, "It's been 3 hours already?!"

Sakura was just skipping ahead, heading for the Li Mansion.

Syaoran calculated that there are 7 more stages left until that muffin should wear off. Sakura's next mischief stage is at 2:00PM.

**.:At School—Lunchtime:.**

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

Sakura didn't come today. I'm worried. She never missed before. I should check on her after school.

"TOMOYO!"

I dropped my chopsticks, "Huh?"

Chiharu was worried, "Are you okay? You were blanking out on us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"Okay…well we're gonna go to the washroom. We'll be back in a few" Rika announced.

Naoko giggled, "Maybe me and Rika, Chiharu might wander to the 3rd year's rooms." She winked.

Chiharu embarrassed, hmphed and walked out.

I looked back at my food. I'm really not hungry. I hope Sakura is okay.

The sliding door opened suddenly. I called out, "Wow girls that was fast. Or did you forget some-"

There standing a head taller with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes behind round-rimmed glasses.

He smiled, "I didn't forget anything…"

I blushed from embarrassment.

"Hello Daidouji."

I nodded, "Hiragizawa."

He looked around, "Have you seen Sakura?"

I felt a sudden pang in my chest. It hurt. I can't tell if it's because he was looking for Sakura or if it's because he could call her by first name so easily.

I bowed my head to hide my face, "She's not here"

I can feel his stare on me. I'm really not usually like this. But, what else do I say?

"Hmm…Syaoran isn't here either. Maybe they're together. I hope that idiot likes her."

Huh? If Hiragizawa wants the prince to like Sakura…then doesn't that mean he has no interest in her? I looked up and saw him with his gentle smile. It's as if he read through me. He bowed and was about to leave.

"I took control. I said to myself I will take matters into my own hands. I don't want to regret anything." Chiharu's words came through my head.

"Wait!"

He looked back.

"Can I call you Eriol?" I gulped.

After a moment he smiled, "Of course you can…Tomoyo."

I think I forgot how to breathe.

**.:Li Mansion:.**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I asked Wei and some of the maids to tie her to a chair or something. They thought I was kidding. But when they saw her starting to resist and rip up curtains and dirty the hallways with crayons, they had trouble catching her.

Now here she was, sitting tied up in a wooden chair. She faced a TV and had a remote in one hand and cup full of soda with a long straw in her other hand.

"Mou, Syaoran-kun let me go"

"Will you stop creating havoc in my house?"

"Datte! I can't help causing trouble. That muffin makes me feel a sense of bliss when I cause mischief."

"Sorry, can't let you go" She pouted. Not gonna work this time. I checked my watch—1:59PM

She suddenly straightened up, "Aa"

I looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Bathroom…"

I shook my head, "You must be joking. I'll let you go to the bathroom…" she smiled happily, "…but with an escort."

"Mou" She was released.

I had two butlers go with her. But after 30 minutes, she never came back.

I went down the hall and followed the trail of ripped up curtains, badly drawn figures on the walls, broken vases, cracked windows, and wet carpet…_I do not want to know_…

I finally caught her with a handmade slingshot with a Y-shaped stick and pantyhose…again…_do not want to know_. She turned suddenly and smirked. She aimed what-seemed-like a balled up sock on her slingshot towards me.

"Come any closer, and feel the wrath of Eriol's stinky feet!"

"You've got to be kidding…Eriol's socks!"

She shrugged, "They stink like shit"

How did she get…nevermind…I don't even want to know…

I'm getting tired of her childish pranks, and I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. Two butlers came out. One held her right arm, the other her left.

She squirmed, "Hey! Let me go! This isn't fair!"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "Dinner is at 7…"

In my head, I kept thinking of the things she might do… 5:00PM is her next stage.

**.:7:12PM:.**

Now, it's not my fault. I tried to tell my mother to have her tied down and someone feed her. But noooooooooo, it's rude and nonsense to have our _guest _tied to a chair at dinner. So what happened? I'll tell you what happened!

_~Flashback~_

**.:Dinner—7:00PM:.**

The roguish girl was tied to a chair when dinner was served. I sat down across from her and glared. She must be up to something I know it!

My mother and sisters entered the dining hall. The moment my sisters saw her tied to a chair they screamed and surrounded her.

My mother strolled her way towards me, here it comes, "Xiao Lang! What is the meaning of this?"

"Mother…this girl-"

"Are you mad? You do not tie up a guest!"

"Mother, you're wrong, she's going to-"

"Someone, release Pri-…Ms. Avalon at once!"

I noticed the maids hesitated too, "Mother-"

"AT ONCE!" She raised her voice and the maids obeyed as Eriol came over and sat down next to me.

Dinner was served, we were having spaghetti. I watched her carefully and she ate properly. I rubbed my eyes for a second. She was eating properly! Eriol noticed that I was _kind of_ staring at her, well I had to! She could wreak havoc at any moment.

Eriol smirked, "So…can't take your eyes off her can you?"

"Shut up, Eriol"

He closed his eyes for a second and then a blob of spaghetti hit smack onto his face. The spaghetti dropped and he took off his glasses so the only part of his face that wasn't covered with spaghetti sauce was his eyes. How could you not help to laugh?

He glared at me angrily and took a fistful of his spaghetti and I ducked. It hit Shiefa. Shiefa was flabbergasted that Eriol just ruined her dress. And so the food fight began. I looked across and saw a gigantic smirk on her face and she threw up her victory sign (peace sign). Her hand was covered in spaghetti sauce.

How could I not have known? She started it!

_~End of flashback~_

So here I am covered in spaghetti sauce, because SOMEONE told the maids to let her go. When dinner was served, you know what she did, she caused a food fight! IN THE MANSION!

She had escaped and I would have gone after her to give her a piece of my mind, but my mother who also was covered in spaghetti sauce had called for me.

"Syaoran! Explain this!"

"Mother, I was trying to tell you! That girl ate a special kind of food that makes her do troublesome things."

Mother wasn't satisfied with my answer, "Nonsense!"

Then a group of maids and butlers lined up, "Excuse us, your majesty, but Syaoran-sama is not lying…she has broken some of our expensive vases, and cracked a lot of windows…"

Mother started getting worried, "Find her, and catch her immediately. Do not let her get away."

Dinner just ended, I looked at my watch—7:55PM. Her next stage of mischief—8:00PM.

**_Normal POV_**

Syaoran finally found her in the west hall where his room is. She was tagging the walls with permanent marker.

Sakura saw him and ran for it, but Syaoran is smarter than that. He used his magic element—wind to push her away from wherever she was heading. Then Syaoran jumped her and they landed to the floor. He used his hands to hold down her wrists so she couldn't resist.

"Stop running away"

"That's no fun…'cause you end up chasing me," She winked.

Syaoran held a little pink tint on his cheeks, "I'm forced to. Now will you stop causing trou-"

Syaoran was interrupted with soft pert lips and an aggressive tongue that massaged his neck.

He pulled back, "What the-?"

Sakura licked her lips, "You taste really good…"

Syaoran let go one of her hands and snapped his fingers. Two maids came out and he ordered, "Clean her up!"

Syaoran wiped his neck, still thinking of her warm lips. He looked at his watch—8:00PM.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I walked into my room and saw her resisting the maids who put her on my bed. I SWEAR, I'm not going to take advantage of her. I just need her in my sight, I'm the only one who can deal with her anyway. That's right!

They left her on the middle of my bed, her wrists tied to the bedpost. She didn't say anything. But seriously, they had to leave her in a state where someone can take full advantage of her.

She sighed, "When are you gonna let me go?"

"When you're back to normal" I said sitting on my chair next to my bed.

She looked at the alarm clock, "That's not for another 12 hours!"

"Exactly"

She groaned, "Fine, goodnight"

She closed her eyes and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. After about 10 minutes or so, her breathing relaxed. She was asleep. Her chest rose up and down in a slow pace. I watched her face that was in absolute peace.

She looks as beautiful as the spring cherry blossoms bloom, "…Sakura…"

I, too, found myself drifting off in sleep.

**.:Time Gap:.**

**_Sakura's POV_**

I woke up and tried to rub my eyes to rid of the sleep, but then I felt something tying me down. I looked up and saw the leather that tied me to the bedpost. I turned and saw the prince sleeping on the chair next to me with his arms crossed. Tying me up to his own bed, this is really kinky of him. I looked at the alarm clock on the bed stand—7:30AM Saturday. I still feel mischievous I think. It must wear off at 8 then…hmmm. I think I have an idea.

I groaned and noticed Syaoran starting to wake up, "S-Syaoran?"

He woke up completely.

"Syaoran-kun? W-Why am I tied up?" I gave a worried look.

"You caused some trouble for a lot of us, so you're tied down to stop."

"Oh my…what did I do?"

"You broke some windows and pricey vases. You wrote all over the halls. You made a huge mess in the dining hall. And, you stole from an old man's ramen stand…"

I looked down mortified, "I can't…I can't believe I did all that. I'm so horrible."

He noticed the look of regret on my face, "Are you back to normal now?"

"I-I think so…Syaoran-kun?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

He got up and untied me from the leather. I hugged him, "I'm sorry…"

He didn't hug back which was what I expected and I packed some magic lightning in my fingers and poked his pressure points.

"What the hell?" He couldn't move. I shocked his arms while I was at it.

I turned him around and laid him on the bed this time. He's pretty much tied down like I was, but…just paralyzed.

"How did you-"

I showed off my fingers that were giving off an electrical spark, "Hmmmm…magic"

At that, I used wind to lock the door.

"You…It's illegal for commoners to learn magic"

I giggled, "You're worried about that right now? I'll tell you a secret…" I climbed on top of him and whispered in his ear, "I'm no commoner"

He looked at me shocked, "Then you-"

I pushed a finger at his soft lips, "Shhh, let's not spoil my fun"

"Why are you doing this?"

I smirked, "Did you know naughty is another word for mischievous?"

**X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT! X LIME ALERT!**

**CROSS AT YOUR OWN RISK… I WARNED YOU**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I can't believe this. She looked around and stared at my stereo, I noticed her use wind and the radio came on.

She giggled, "Come closer"

She forced me to sit up. She started dancing to the music. Her hips swayed to the beat. That's when she suddenly started taking her uniform top off. Her breasts bounced with her lacy black bra. My eyes went wide. Is she doing what I think she's doing?

She walked to the end of my bed where two posts practically reached the ceiling. She started dancing with it and pushing her body against it so it goes between her cleavage. Oh my god! It's getting hot in here. She crawled onto the bed closer towards me and took off her skirt, showing off her matching lacy black panties. She's stripping! For Christ's sake, she's stripping!

Then she sat on my lap and grinded against me. Now she's giving me a lap dance. This is crazy. It's hot, but crazy! I closed one eye at the feeling of her grinding.

She pushed me down and climbed over my hips. She giggled, "You're turn…"

She slowly took off my button-up shirt, unbuttoning each button, one at a time. My god, this fuckin' tease. She pulled my shirt off and unzipped my pants. She pulled those off too, leaving just my dark green boxers. She climbed over me and rested her body against mine. The blood rushed down south.

She reached down and rubbed my clothed erection. I couldn't help to groan.

"Is this how much you want my body?" She pressed down and rubbed harder. Oh kami-sama!

She straddled me and sat up. I watched her movements. She undone the clasp behind her and took her bra off slowly. She threw her bra somewhere, but I didn't care. I kept staring at the round breasts in front of me.

She giggled, "I do remember you getting a glimpse of them this morning."

Oh yeah…the shower room…

She gave a hard poke towards my wrists and I can feel my fingers. She grabbed my hands.

"Want to feel them?"

I couldn't answer. She already placed my hands on her chest. Wow, they're soft. She moaned at my touch. Her voice was intriguing, and encouraging—telling me to do more.

She leaned down and started kissing and sucking my neck. Her hands touched my chest, her right hand moved down back to my boxers. She brushed her fingers inside and grabbed little Syaoran. I bucked involuntarily. Then she gave a sharp bite and I reflex by squeezing her breasts. I gave a pinch to her hardened nipples.

She gave a loud moan, squeezed her right hand, and called my name, "Syaoran"

Oh my god! I can't take much more of this. I _am_ just one guy.

**End of lime! RELAX End of lime! RELAX End of lime! RELAX End of lime! RELAX End of lime! RELAX End of lime! RELAX End of lime! RELAX End of lime! RELAX End of lime! RELAX**

Then we were face to face. She stopped her sexual actions and I just stared into her eyes. She came down slowly, pressing those soft lips against mine.

She broke away and suddenly closed her eyes and collapsed.

"Oy…S-Sakura?"

She was passed out. I turned to the alarm clock—8:00AM. Her mischievous ways are over. I felt the feeling in my body come back. I sat up and sat on the side of my bed. I can't believe we almost… I can't believe I gave in to her. I looked back at her resting face, then trailed down and looked away. I brought the covers over her, to lessen the temptation. I used wind to turn the radio off and unlock the door.

And with great timing, Eriol came into the room. Just bloody brilliant!

I watched him look at me, then to Sakura, then back at me. He closed my door with a gigantic grin on his face.

"So my dear little cousin, how was your first time?"

"Oh shut up, Eriol! It's not what it looks like"

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran…what's the point of lying, when the evidence is right in front of you?" He gestured his hand as of pointing towards the bed and the sleeping naked Sakura.

"Believe what you want! We didn't do anything…or at least I didn't" I looked away.

I called in some maids to get her cleaned up and bring her to her room. They didn't say anything, which is good, because if they value their lives they'll keep their mouths shut!

I left Eriol to his thoughts to go take a shower. Her actions still ran inside my head and the blood went straight down south. What makes me wonder is what would've happened if she didn't paralyze me. I don't think I could've held back.

* * *

Author's Corner! OOC-ness

Jenn-chan: Hey everyone, it's that time again. Welcome back to AUTHORRRR'S CORNERRRR! With me, your host Jenn-chan!

(audience claps)

Jenn-chan: Our special guest today is the long-awaited, the beautiful, the lovely, the one and only…Tomoyo Daidouji!

Tomoyo (waves): Hello everyone.

(audience clapping loudly and whistling)

Jenn-chan: HEY! How come the audience didn't cheer as loudly for me? I'm the host ): I'm popular, aren't I?

(crickets chirping)

Jenn-chan: Sigh. Anyways, Thank you for coming Tomoyo-chan… So in today's chapter it was mostly Sakura and Syaoran. However, there was a small segment about you and Eriol. (wiggling eyebrows)

Tomoyo (blushing): Ah…yes…

Jenn-chan: Don't you think Chiharu has great advice? Even Sakura thought about it (referring to chapter 5). Well the big question here is what happened after Eriol called you by your first name.

Tomoyo (frantic waving/flailing): Nothing! Nothing happened! Nothing at all! So where's that preview of the next chapter?

Jenn-chan: Don't try to change the subject. Jeez, here's a preview of the next chapter…

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_Syaoran started, "You…you wanna go to dinner?"_

_Sakura replied, "You mean with everyone? Sure, I have to go to work first then-"_

"_I mean…alone" He said looking away._

_Sakura thought for a moment, "You mean like…a date?"_

_Syaoran kept trying to avoid her gaze, "Well yeah but not it's not _like_ a date, it _is _a date"_

_Sakura's eyes widened and blushed._

* * *

Jenn-chan (whistles): When did their relationship get so close. Haha right Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo (re-reading the preview…): "_a date"_

Jenn-chan: Wait a second…did Eriol ask you on a date?

Tomoyo (frantic waving again): WHAA? NO…NO Eriol didn't ask me if he could come check out my mom's company and hang out? No of course not!

Jenn-chan (sweat drops): I didn't ask that…well that's all for today…please comment and stay tuned for the next chapter of Our Own Fairytale. Until I reach **60 REVIEWS**, I will not be updating. So hopefully I reach my goal! Bye-bee


	7. princess

Hello everyone, sadly I still didn't reach my goal to 60 reviews TT-TT, but because it's a _**special** **da****y**_ I'm posting up the next chapter. Also, (if you haven't noticed) due to certain circumstances, I've decided to disable anonymous reviewers. I'm truly grateful to my readers who don't have an account. I'm glad that you read Our Own Fairytale. But, because in my Author's Corner last chapter I mentioned I would not update till 60+ reviews are there, one reviewer abused the system of re-commenting to quicken my update. Now I'm not saying I hate the attention, but I want my readers as many or few they are to review on their own. I love that you are passionate about my story, but I will do everything in my power to keep this story running. All in all, ENJOY! And REVIEW one per chapter (:

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_I left Eriol to his thoughts to go take a shower. Her actions still ran inside my head and the blood went straight down south. What makes me wonder is what would've happened if she didn't paralyze me. I don't think I could've held back._

* * *

**Chapter 7: On A Date**

**_Sakura's POV_**

I sat in the throne room across her majesty.

"Sakura-hime, you realize what you've done."

I bowed my head low, "Yes, I'm prepared to take the consequences for my actions."

"Kinomoto, Sakura, you must do 100 hours of service."

I nodded, "Okay"

To be honest, I don't think that was enough.

She nodded and gestured a 'you're dismissed.'

I stepped out and kept thinking. I remembered all the things I did…especially the last thing. But the biggest problem…I willingly did it. I knew exactly what was going on, but the muffin only gave me a boost. Most of those actions were all me.

I made my way towards the exit. Might as well find a place to do my service hours. I know one. I hope that man forgives me.

**.:Otaka Noodles:.**

"Hello is anyone here?" I called.

Just one moment, I heard the old man's voice. He came out holding a giant pot. I helped him set it down.

"You?!"

I bowed low, "Please forgive me for my rudeness the other day. I've come to pay off my debt and ask if I can work service hours here."

The old man crossed his arms and settled his hand under his chin in a thinking position, "How many hours must you serve?"

"100" I said still bowing low.

It was quiet for a while and then I heard him sigh, "Start with the dishes!"

"Alright" I smiled a little.

**.:1 hour later:.**

I finished washing dishes and scrubbed the counter.

The old man, Otaka-san, smiled, "You're very good Sakura-chan"

"Arigato, Otaka-san, I truly am sorry about my behavior. I was…well…you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Why didn't you just have that young lad pay?"

He must have been referring to Syaoran, "I don't think that would be fair. I ate all that food, which was absolutely delicious by the way, and he didn't eat a scrap."

"You're a good person, Sakura-chan"

"Dad!" I heard a familiar voice.

Otaka-san smiled, "Oh that's my son, in here Hiro!"

"Hiro…" That's very familiar…no way…it's…

Then he came out, I looked at him surprised, "Otaka-kun?"

"Sakura-senpai? What are you doing here? Aa! Are you here to eat?" He said with his optimistic smile.

I smiled back, but Otaka-san answered, "She's here to pay her debt. You two know each other?"

I nodded, "Yes, please take care of me"

**.:3 hours later:.**

It was dark out now. Well, I did start at 4.

I bowed to Otaka-san, "I'll be going now"

"Good work today"

"Arigato, see you tomorrow" I started heading out.

"Wait" I turned, "Hiro! Walk Sakura-chan home, it's already dark out"

"Oh that's okay…I'm sure Otaka-kun is very busy"

Otaka-kun shook his head, "No I'm good. Besides, it's getting late. I'll walk you home"

I smiled at his offer, it was a kind gesture, "Arigato"

On our way, he kept bringing up topics so we didn't have to walk silently.

"So, Sakura-senpai, what's with the service work at my father's place?"

"Well, Otaka-kun, I kind of owe Otaka-san. He made me noodles that I didn't pay for"

"Call me Hiro"

"Huh?"

"Hiro, that's my name"

"O-Okay, Hiro-kun"

"So where are you living? Apartment complex?"

"Ummmm, no actually…"

We stopped for a moment, because we're right in front of the Li Mansion.

Hiro shook his head, "This is Syaoran-senpai's place. He's lucky to be so rich. I bet he's got so many rooms in there the whole school could fit in there."

I giggled, "Maybe just a few classes…thanks for walking me"

I walked into the gate and he looked at me amazed, "You're living with the Lis?"

"…yeah…oh my god, PLEASE, PLEASE don't tell anyone at school. I'll be doomed and in the infirmary all day"

He laughed and turned to leave, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Jaa ne"

**_Normal POV_**

Sakura walked into the house and was bombarded by Syaoran's sisters.

"Sakura-chan, who was that?!"

"Please don't tell us he's your boyfriend!"

"Even though, he's super cute"

"There's no way he deserves you"

Sakura laughed, "No, that's Syaoran-kun's kouhai on the soccer team. He's helped me around here and there…"

The girls sighed a huge relief. Of course, they're hoping her to be their little sister. That's when he came out of the living room and headed their way. Sakura looked up at him and noticed that he was wearing a collar shirt. Even though Syaoran hid it well, Sakura still noticed the hickey on his neck. Her mind went back to that one morning. She blushed madly and quickly walked passed his sisters and up the staircase. Syaoran noticed this and sighed, _I guess she's trying to avoid me now._

Sakura closed the door behind her to her room. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor, "What do I do now? I can't talk to him, let alone look at him."

**.:Next Day—Otaka Noodles:.**

Sakura sighed deeply as she wiped the tables.

Hiro helped her, "What's wrong Sakura-senpai?"

Sakura looked at him dazed.

Hiro shook a hand in front of her, "Sakura-senpai?"

"Huh?" She awoke from her daydream, "What happened?"

"Is something bothering you?" Hiro looked at her worried.

"Ah! No…it's…," Sakura looked down, "…nothing…"

Otaka-san popped up from behind the counter, "Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her"

Hiro glared at his father, "Dad! That's so rude!"

"No, that's a good thing! Then, she can marry you and you two can take over the business"

Sakura and Hiro looked at each other then laughed, "That's a good one, dad"

"I'm not joking. I think Sakura-chan would be perfect!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Ano…"

Otaka-san started planning it out aloud, "We'll have it at a nice place, just family too…"

At the word family, Sakura lowered her head, "Gomen…I don't think my family would come to it, let alone approve of the marriage"

Hiro and Otaka-san caught her depression and decided not to ask.

To lighten the mood, Hiro changed the subject, "…Sakura-senpai, how come you don't play for any sports?"

"Syaoran-senpai has talked a lot about you and your skills in soccer…and he doesn't compliment on just anyone"

Sakura blushed realizing that Syaoran talks about her, "Well, I don't know…"

"Hmmm…why not cheerleading? You get to come to all our games and cheer us on in those cute uniforms!" He winked.

Sakura thought about it, "Well, I do like being active, and I don't mind going to your guys' games" She said cheerfully, "Wait…what about the shop?"

Otaka-san waved his hand, "Don't worry, I close shop when Hiro has games"

Sakura smiled, "I guess I can tryout for cheerleading. But don't be so confident, I still don't know if I'll make it."

** .:2 weeks later:.**

**_Sakura's POV_**

It's already been a month since I've ran away to China and 2 weeks since that incident with Syaoran. In these two weeks, I still haven't talked to him, even though we live together. I made it on the cheerleading squad! WOOT WOOT! And, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko also joined the team. Who would have thought my classmates who stuck with me in the same cabin will become my close friends.

Tomoyo Daidouji – I met her on my first day of school, but we've gotten much closer now. She's more of a singer, but instead joined cheerleaders. Her mother is the proud owner and CEO of Daidouji Toys, so Tomoyo is plenty rich. But Tomoyo isn't like those snobby rich kids, she's a kind person. She's a real friend.

Chiharu Mihara - A fellow member of the cheerleading squad and classmate. She's going out with one of Syaoran's friends, Takashi Yamazaki. Remember? She gave me advice about taking control. If it weren't for her. Syaoran would probably still misunderstand about Hiro.

Rika Sasaki - She is considered to be very elegant and mature for her age, though she can also be shy. She's a skilled cook and very good at crafts. I find it weird; I see her blush whenever she goes over to Terada-sensei. He's our teacher and the soccer coach. Thus, we see him at every game.

Naoko Yanagizawa – She's also a classmate and in the cheerleading squad. Naoko loves to read, particularly fantasy stories and ghost stories. She finds mysterious situations fascinating and shows no fear of scary situations. Why couldn't she be my partner in the test of courage back in chapter 5?

They're all so very nice and friendly. We all have something in common, all something to do with the soccer team.

We always practice outside near the soccer field. Actually, we practice right next to it, where the boys can see us. This doesn't concern me much, I get to see Syaoran more this way. …yeah…I admit it. I realized after he's saved me so many times, and his kindness, and _that_ night, that I think I like him, but we haven't talked in 2 weeks!

Our captain called, "Okay, let's take a 5 minute break!"

I sat down on the bench.

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo sat down next to me, "Are you going to talk to him now?"

"Tomoyo-chan…I-"

"Don't worry Sakura, don't think too much about it. I'm sure he wants to talk to you too"

I nodded, that's right! I decided that I would confront him, today.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

Eriol nudged me, "So! Today, would be nice, Syaoran"

"Alright, alright! I'll talk to her!"

Takashi patted my shoulder, "You know you better hurry"

"What are you talki-"

Kenji, this other guy on the team who has a huge crush on Yanagizawa, leaned on my shoulder, "You should ask her out on a date!"

I rose one brow, "Huh?! Why should I do something so bothersome?"

Eriol shook his head, "Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, you're really not focusing here! Hiro and Sakura have been walking together to God knows where after every practice. You realize what this means right?"

Kenji raised his arms in a gesture to say, "It means he's getting closer and closer to her!"

Takashi pounded his hand in a result kind of gesture, "Therefore, you've got to ask her out, before your own underclassman does!"

I get what they're saying but…, "Does it really have to be a date? Can't I just do something like get her a present?"

Eriol smirked, "Is this because you never been on a date before, dear little cousin?"

Takashi winked, "Here, I'll lend you my book Places to Take Your Girlfriend Out To"

Kenji just shook his head, "Though I think that the idea of the book was stupid, his dates with Mihara work off good."

Takashi threw me the book, "This book is a life saver. Chiharu thinks I'm the most 'romantic' guy there ever lived."

I turned to the first page and read aloud, "A girl likes expensive restaurants" (A/N: Girls please don't be offended…it's not entirely true anyway)

Eriol suggested, "You know where you can take her? That really good restaurant downtown, Dancing Lily." (A/N: Restaurant name totally made up)

Kenji agreed, "The food there is really good, and there's a dance floor"

Takashi nodded, "You can pull it off, you _are _the Prince of China, which means you _do _have money"

The three of them together threw up their thumbs-up, and their anime sparkly eyes with a wink, "Good luck!"

**.:After Practice:.**

**_Normal POV_**

Sakura and Syaoran's practice end at the same time. Sakura packed all her things and hurried onto the soccer field. She headed towards Syaoran and the boys when Hiro suddenly interrupted.

"Sakura-senpai!"

Sakura turned to the underclassman, "Hiro-kun, what is it?"

"You ready to go?"

"Hiro-kun, ummm you kinda caught me at a bad-"

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, "Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran scratched his head and kept looking at something in the air, "Ummm Sakura…can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sakura was surprised and blushed a tiny bit, "O-Okay, hold on" She turned back to Hiro, "Hiro-kun, can you go on without me? I'll catch up"

"Okay, don't be late" Hiro waved and headed for the shop.

Sakura turned back to Syaoran, "So, I kinda wanted to talk to you too"

"Okay, well…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm-"

"I'm sorry!" Syaoran blurted.

"Wha?"

"Well, we haven't spoken to each other for the last 2 weeks. And well, I don't want to blame that incident when you…" He blushed a dark red.

Sakura blushed to remembering, "About that…"

"It's behind us now, right? It doesn't mean anything. It's like it doesn't even matter to me" Syaoran said confidently.

Sakura looked down disappointed in a way; Syaoran saw this and quickly tried to change his wording, "That's not what I mean! I mean, it's not like I didn't like it…"

Sakura looked up and slightly blushed, he thought about it too and slapped his forehead, "I mean…it was nice…NO I mean…it was…"

Sakura finding it funny that he can't find the right words, laughed. Syaoran joined in. Syaoran looked around and saw Eriol, Takashi, and Kenji all made signals to hurry up and ask her out.

"Hey Sakura…"

She stopped to listen, "Hmm?"

"You…you wanna go to dinner?"

"You mean with everyone? Sure, I have to go to work first then-"

"I mean…alone" He said looking away.

Sakura thought for a moment, "You mean like…a date?"

Syaoran kept trying to avoid her gaze going completely red, "Well yeah but it's not _like_ a date, it _is_ adate"

Sakura's eyes widened and blushed.

"Oh…o-okay, when?"

Syaoran looked at her surprised too, "Ah, ummm…" He looked at the guys behind her at a distance and they gestures a today and night, which meant, "How 'bout tonight?"

"Tonight? Well, it depends…what time?"

Syaoran looked at the guys again and one of them held up 7 fingers, "7:00?"

Sakura said looking down, "Well, I get off at 7, is 7:30 good?"

Syaoran said a little too quickly, "Yeah that's good with me"

Sakura smiled at his nervousness, _he must be as nervous as I am_, "Okay, I'll see you at 7:30 then"

Syaoran saw the guys cheered and high-fived, "Oh, dress formal"

Sakura didn't have time to think about it and waved, "Okay, see you then"

**.:Otaka Noodles—7:00PM:.**

Sakura hummed as she wiped down the tables.

Otaka-san smiled, "Did something good happen to you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled, "Maybe"

"What happened?!" Hiro popped up.

"Hmmm, that would be a secret"

"Awww, tell!"

"I would, but my time is up" She took the apron off and tossed it towards the back, "Bye Otaka-san, Hiro-kun"

"Hey don't you want an escort?" Hiro yelled.

"It's okay, I got one!" She giggled to herself

**.:Li Mansion—7:10PM:.**

Sakura looked through the closet and found nothing! Absolutely nothing formal, or semi-formal! She had to get ready in 20 minutes. She sighed. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She picked up her cell phone and punched in some numbers. The phone rang twice and then someone answered it with a beautiful voice, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Hey Tomoyo-chan…I need your help…"

**.:7:28PM:.**

Within 18 minutes, Tomoyo raced in her limo, zoomed past the maids and butlers, straight to Sakura's room, dressed her up, did her makeup, fixed her hair, AND had 2 minutes left to spare.

I don't know how she did it, but she did it!

Sakura bowed lowly, "Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan"

"What are friends for? Besides, I didn't want my one-time worn dress to go to waste"

Sakura wore a black, silky, dress, where it strapped around Sakura's neck and had showed off her back. It hugged Sakura's body just right and showed off great cleavage. It reached down to her ankles and had 2 slits down both her left and right legs. Tomoyo let Sakura borrow her shoes too, silver heels with straps. Tomoyo had some extra accessories for Sakura too, such as the long golden chain necklace, matching bracelet, and matching golden hoop earrings. Sakura's hair was curled for the occasion.

With the remaining 2 minutes, Tomoyo took out a camcorder and videotaped Sakura, "Sakura you look so sexy!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "T-Tomoyo-chan…"

"Well, black always makes you look skinnier. This is your first date right?"

"Well, I've been on some dates but…" Sakura meant engagement dinners; they were sort of like dates…just Sakura didn't enjoy them.

A knock came at the door and opened, "Sakura-san, I will escort you to the restaurant"

Sakura looked at the man at the door, Wei, "Arigato Wei" She turned back to Tomoyo and took a deep breath, "I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

"Good luck!" Tomoyo taped her exiting the room.

Wei drove all the way downtown and parked on the curb in front of the Dancing Lily. Wei got out of the front and walked towards Sakura's door. He opened it and helped her step out. Sakura looked at the big designed sign that said 'Dancing Lily' and then a beautiful Lily drawn and lit up with neon.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

She looked ahead at the door as a I stood up from the bench that I waited at. She walked over with a smile plastered on her face. She was beautiful. No saying, she isn't always. But, her dress really complimented her skin tone and her shape. She looked like a model.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my words betrayed me, "You're…here…wow…umm…and uhh, look great." What the hell was that? I've never slurred my words before! Ugh, she must think I'm a loser…who thinks I'm just into her looks.

Sakura giggled, "You're pretty wow yourself"

I wasn't too dressed up, though I told her formal. I had a dark green dress shirt and black pants.

I hope she doesn't think I'm just into her looks. She's more deserving than that. I mean, she's been working volunteer work after the muffin incident. She did it willingly; she's a generously good person. She treats me like I'm normal, but in respect to call me Prince. She tried cheering me up that first couple days when we went ice skating. She can practically defend herself in a sword fight. She…

I didn't realize that I've been thinking to myself so much that she asked, "So…dinner?"

I scratched my head, "Oh yeah, haha, let's go"

Okay Syaoran, no more mistakes. I held out an elbow for her and she blushed before hooking her arm around mine. We settled at a table for 2 with a rose in a small vase as the centerpiece. I helped her take off her jacket and pulled out her chair for her to sit in and we sat with menus in our hands.

She complimented me, "You're quite the gentleman"

"Why thank you, I am a Li." No more mistakes, not slurring this time. "We are very prominent people, so we got to be as my mother puts it, 'on our best behavior'" I did a small impression of my mother.

She smiled slightly, "Is this your way of impressing a girl on a date with you?"

Curious. Is she impressed? "Well…is it working?"

"Maybe"

"Then yes" I smiled involuntarily.

Sakura giggled again, "I'm surprised you chose the Dancing Lily though"

"Am I not supposed to bring you here?" I was confused; the book said this was a great place.

"It's not that. But I've been to a place like the Dancing Lily back in Japan, and it's quite…exclusive."

Still confused, "Don't girls like expensive places?"

"Well not every girl is like that. I'm fine with even the cheapest cheeseburgers at a McDonald's Dollar Menu" she admitted.

"Oh I see…so you don't like expensive places and candlelit dinners?"

"I like them, it's just…it makes it seem too adult-like. I mean, I am still just a teenager. And, I don't want to grow up too fast." She suddenly asked, "Is this where you usually take your dates?"

No…I've only been on engagement dinners. They count as dates right? Well…my mother arranged them, I never had to. Seeing a princess at a McDonalds for an engagement dinner, that's priceless. "A few" I lied, technically

Her smile turned into a smirk, "Engagement dinners don't count"

How did she know? Why is it this girl mostly knows what I go through as a prince? I felt defeated a bit and sighed, "Fine, none…So where would you have brought us if you were me?"

Then the waiter interrupted us and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

We ordered quickly to get back to talking.

"Tell me more about yourself Sakura?" I really want to know what she's thinking.

"Hmmmm…why?"

"Well, I hardly know you at all…and I find it interesting how you're not a mere commoner and you've studied magic" I still remember her using magic to paralyze me before she…well before the muffin took full effect.

Sakura just shook her head, _what is she thinking?_ "Well, I'm 16. I'll be 17 in April. I live with the Lis. I currently go to school at Li Academy, and made the cheerleading squad. I work at a ramen shop called Otaka Noodles. And I'm on a date with the Prince of China."

I smiled at the last one. But all of that I already knew, I wanted the real her. Things I didn't know, "Why are you living with the Lis? How come you're not with your family?"

Sakura's smile faded, "I…I can't."

Oh no, she's sad, but I still need to know, "If you don't mind me asking…why?"

Sakura looked up, "Have you been to Japan?"

"Yes, it's really nice there" I admitted.

Sakura formed a small smile, "Yeah…but now, there's some problems going on. In the business world, something seems to be happening in the higher ups and that's causing many people to lose their jobs and most of Tokyo is falling apart."

I nodded, "I know this is very unfortunate, but where do you fit in this? Why does this have you running away from home?"

Sakura's eyes widened. What did she realize? Did I say something wrong? She closed her eyes thinking about what she should say, "I believe I know who the man behind all the devious things going on is and he wants to marry me…"

"Huh" Where did that come from? The guy wants Sakura out of nowhere, "W-Why?" Okay now I'm really confused.

She leaned her chin on her palm, "Who knows? Maybe he's in love with me"

I started trying to understand the situation, this guy, probably from the yakuza or something if he's doing dirty work underground, wants to marry Sakura. She ran away. Is that why there are so many creeps after her? The yakuza could be after her because she may be in debt though… This could be a whole different situation. Suddenly, slow-dance music started playing.

Sakura looked out to the singer and the dance floor where several couples started heading for, "You wanna dance?"

I looked at her, forgetting all my theories, and looked away scratching his head, "Well, ummm not really…"

"Why not?" Sakura said pouting. She's so cute. I shook my head to get rid of the oncoming blush.

"Well…I don't really…know how to…dance" Embarrassed, I blushed anyway.

She looked surprised, and then giggled.

"Hey it's not funny!" I said still red.

Sakura got up, "C'mon it's easy"

Uh Uh… I am NOT going to look like a fool out there. Sakura came over and grabbed me arm and yanked me to the dance floor, "Dance with me"

Sakura stood in front of me and took his hand and placed her other hand on my shoulder. I don't know what I'm doing; I lifted my hand and then dropped it again. Sakura helped him by taking his right hand and placing it around her back. Syaoran kept distancing himself not to step on her feet.

"I told you I don't know how to do this…"

Sakura smiled, "Well one…" She stepped closer to him leaving not much space between them, "…we have to get closer to each other"

Sakura thought a minute, "Let's try this…you're very good in your swordsmanship right?"

"Of course"

"Just remember the footwork, thrust forward now" He took his step forward and Sakura followed.

"Dodge" He took a side-step, "Retreat", He took a step back.

Sakura giggled, "Now twirl me!"

Sakura helped him by twirling out and she spun, "See, dancing is easy"

Syaoran felt a little bold and dipped her and she commented, "Bravo Prince Syaoran"

He smiled and brought her back up. He danced with the flow and took small side-steps.

The song ended and everyone on the dance floor clapped for the musicians. Syaoran still holding her hand, "Shall we be going then?"

"Okay, let me just get my jacket" He nodded and she went over to their table.

Sakura got her jacket and turned quickly when she accidentally bumped into another person. The person she bumped into was a small woman about a little shorter than Sakura. She had long light-blonde hair and she fell to the floor.

Sakura apologized, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Sakura held out a hand to help her up, the girl opened her big ice blue eyes and took her polite gesture, "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going"

The goldilocks bowed low and walked in such a proper elegant way when she left.

Sakura turned and found Syaoran in front of her, "Whoa, Syaoran"

"Sorry, I was just wondering what took so long"

"Oh it was nothing…ready to go now"

Syaoran opened the limo door for her and they sat down together. Sakura yawned and covered her mouth.

"Tired?"

She looked over, "Yeah, just a bit" When she looked at the seat on the side, something caught her eye.

She reached for it and smiled in surprise as she read it aloud, "Places to Take Your Girlfriend Out To"

Syaoran looked at her wide-eyed then to the magazine, "Crap!"

He knew it was too late, but at least gave an attempt to snatch it back. But, Sakura was too quick for that.

Sakura opened the first page, read to herself, and giggled, "So this is why you chose the Dancing Lily"

Syaoran's face was red as a tomato.

Sakura flipped to the next page with a picture of a couple watching a movie and the guy's arm over the girl's shoulders, "So this is where you were going to bring us next time"

Syaoran turned redder, "Next time?"

Sakura looked up at him and turned red too, "There _is_ going to be a next time, isn't there?"

Syaoran nodded slowly with his red face.

Sakura smiled and flipped through the pages, when Syaoran finally spoke, "Y-You never really answered my question before"

Sakura yawned again, "Which one?"

"Where would you have brought us on a date?"

Sakura closed her eyes, "Well…it'd be somewhere quiet…and have a nice walk" She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around his, "Then we'd make small gestures…"

"Like what?"

Sakura gently leaned her head on his shoulder and Syaoran turned red again. Sakura feeling comfortably cozy lost her grip and her hand fell onto his. Syaoran turned even redder, if that was even possible.

Syaoran stuttered, "T-Then w-what?"

"…"

Syaoran turned to her and watched her sleeping face. He couldn't help to smile watching her at peace. The hand that was over his, he took it softly and their fingers intertwined. Time slowed down for Syaoran while he watched Sakura in her serenity.

Then the limo stopped and Wei called, "We've arrived, Syaoran-sama"

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you, Wei"

He turned back to Sakura and shook her gently, "Sakura, we're home now. Can you get up?"

Sakura blinked hard and a few more times, "We're here? Already?"

Syaoran opened the door, not letting go of Sakura's hand. Sakura still drowsy just followed.

"C'mon, I'll take you to your room" He helped her out.

On the way, Sakura finally coming back she noticed that Syaoran's hand was really warm and gripped her hand firmly. She looked at the hand, then back up at him. He was staring blankly ahead, just making his way through the house. Not walking into anyone in particular too. Sakura smiled and held onto his hand too. They got to her room and Sakura let him in.

"Well I guess that's it then…" When Syaoran turned, Sakura reached up on her tippy-toes and lightly kissed his cheek.

Syaoran turned back faster than the speed of light with wide eyes. Sakura gave him a small embarrassed smile and went red in the face.

"Did you j-just-"

"Thanks for dinner, I had a wonderful time"

Syaoran faced her and lightly put his hands on her shoulders, "Sakura…"

She looked up, "Yes Syaoran?"

He gulped, "…"

"…"

He leaned closer to her, so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. He waited and closed his eyes. Sakura's eyes were wide. She waited for something to happen, but when he waited for about 5 seconds without leaning closer, she smiled slightly and leaned the rest of the space. Their lips blended together and Sakura's heart kept beating faster within every second. Even so, she didn't care. Syaoran kissed her with wonderful passion, forgetting everything around him. Sakura let go for some air and they settled down for a moment. He leaned his head against hers as she opened her eyes, "Syaoran…"

He opened his strong amber eyes slowly, "I-"

A knock came at the door, "Syaoran, I know you're in there. Hurry up and stop making out with your girlfriend"

Syaoran stepped back as both teens had tomato faces.

He sighed…_Damn it Eriol! …_and scratched his head, "I better go…"

Sakura out of impulse suddenly grabbed his hand when he turned. Syaoran stopped and turned to look at her hand.

Sakura being too surprised herself dropped his hand and apologized, "Sorry…don't know what came over me…eh heh"

Syaoran smiled and reached for her hand and held it gently. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it like a real prince charming, "Good night"

Sakura held pink tints in her cheeks, "Good night"

**.:in Japan:.**

_CRAAASH!_

"Nadeshiko!" King Fujitaka ran to his fallen wife. He held her in his arms, "Nadeshiko! Get a hold of yourself."

"My baby girl…what would I do if anything happened to her Fujitaka?" Tears fell down her lovely pale face.

"Don't worry Nadeshiko…we'll find our Sakura…"

"It's been a month…(cough) (cough)"

"Darling, let's bring you to bed…you need your rest"

Spiky red hair flew over to the couple, "Okaa-san, please rest assure, I will do everything in my power to find my betrothed"

"Yoru-san" Nadeshiko gave a small smile, "You've done so much for us…(cough)"

Akuma stood, and out of nowhere Maria stood behind him, "Get a doctor"

Maria looked up to his face that from the corner of his lips held a smirk, hidden from the king and queen.

Maria nodded, "Hai, Yoru-sama"

* * *

Author's Corner! Slight OOC-ness

Sakura: Hi… (whispers) shhh, you have to stay quiet. We're holding a surprise birthday party for Jenn-chan

Tomoyo (runs in): Get ready! She's coming!

Everyone hides and turns off the lights.

Jenn-chan (walking in finding lights off): Hey why are the lights off? I've got to start the show!

Characters & Audience: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENN-CHAN!

Jenn-chan (screams & bursts into tears): Oh my…

Sakura: Here's the first present (: Happy Birthday Jenn-chan.

Jenn-chan: Did you come up with this idea? You're so sweet Sakura-chan (opening present) OH MY GOD! It's a clow staff key cap! THIS IS AWESOME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THIS!

Tomoyo (passing a box): Here's my present!

Jenn-chan (opens box): Oh my gosh! Tomoyo, this outfit is beautiful! I'm so ready to cosplay at Anime Expo!

Eriol: Happy birthday Jenn-chan (passing a bag)

Jenn-chan: Eriol, you're so sweet! Thanks for the Suppie and Kero plushies.

Everyone stares at Syaoran.

Sakura: You did get her a present didn't you?

Syaoran (sweating bullets): Oh umm… yeah… of course, I just have to go get it out of my car… why don't we show the preview of the next chapter…

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_**Syaoran's POV**_

_I pushed the door and jumped into a fighting stance aimed at the figure that stood facing the setting sun. The figure had long golden hair and she wore a sky blue dress that hugged her body. She turned around slowly, just to show the dress brought out her eyes._

_As she looked at me she smiled, "You're even more handsome than the pictures"_

_Seeing as she was no threat I loosened my guard, "Who are you?"_

"_Oh I'm sorry," She gave a small nod, "My name is Chii Flowright. Pleased to meet you Prince Syaoran"_

"_Well Ms. Flowright, what are you doing in my room"_

"_I'm sorry for the intrusion. Lady Yelan said it was alright to see my fiancée's room"_

* * *

Jenn-chan (gasps): Chii? From CLAMP's Chobits? And Flowright? Isn't that like…Fai's last name in Tsubasa? Oh great more disclaimers to write up.

Syaoran rushing back.

Jenn-chan: So what did you get me?

Syaoran throws a pillow with his face on the material.

Sakura: Syaoran! You're so conceited! Jenn-chan doesn't want your face on a-

Jenn-chan: OH EM GEE! I LOVE IT!

Sakura (growing sad): Really?

Jenn-chan: I didn't know you went to get me a piñata Syaoran! Now, where's the stick?

Everyone sweatdrops.

Jenn-chan: Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me by reading my next chapter! Thank you to all my readers who have favorited and subscribed to Our Own Fairytale, that's the best present I could have from you as a reader. Please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye-bee.


	8. end

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Taylor Swift's songs. Period. I don't own anything. CLAMP does. Period.

A/N: Hello reader, I would like to say in advance, thank you for reading my story. Enjoy another long chapter of Our Own Fairytale! :D

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_Syaoran kissed her with wonderful passion, forgetting everything around him. Sakura let go for some air and they settled down for a moment. He leaned his head against hers as she opened her eyes, "Syaoran…"_

_He opened his strong amber eyes slowly, "I-"_

_A knock came at the door, "Syaoran, I know you're in there. Hurry up and stop making out with your girlfriend"_

_**.:in Japan:.**_

_CRAAASH!_

"_Don't worry Nadeshiko…we'll find our Sakura…"_

"_Yoru-san" Nadeshiko gave a small smile, "You've done so much for us…(cough)"_

_Akuma stood, and out of nowhere Maria stood behind him, "Get a doctor"_

_Maria looked up to his face that from the corner of his lips held a smirk, hidden from the king and queen._

_Maria nodded, "Hai, Yoru-sama"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's a Secret**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I woke up the usual time, 5 o'clock in the morning. I headed for school like I usually do and practiced soccer like I usually do. _But it's different now_…

It turned 6:30 and I waited a while and finally saw the limo pull up and an emerald-eyed girl come out of the car.

She came over and smiled, "Morning"

"Good morning, sunshine" I came and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

Her smile turned into an adorable pout and I couldn't help but tease, "Hmmm…were you expecting something a little more?"

She blushed and shook her head quickly, too quickly that I laughed. Her adorable pout turned into a shy smile and her blush grew deeper. She quickly stood on her tippy-toes to give me a quick peck on the cheek to match the one on her forehead, "No…I could never ask for more. Just having you is more than enough to me."

I think I just fell in love with her all over again.

I sighed…a happy sigh (those my-girlfriend-is-just-so-adorable-and-you-want-to- smother-her-in-your-arms kind of sighs), "…did you eat breakfast yet?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Let's go then" I grabbed her hand, something I'm still getting used to. Her hand was so soft, I felt like one wrong move—a grip too hard—will only break her delicate hand. Even though I was wary of my grip, I still liked the fact that she held onto mine tightly.

Li Academy is one of the best now. So even if it is this early, the café is open.

**_Sakura's POV_**

Being the gentleman he is, he got a plate for me too and got whatever he got. He held our plates and we sat at the reserved section for the elites (pretty much the top of the top who invest in the school…especially the proud owners, the Lis). Hiro-kun told Syaoran about his fans…and confessed about the infirmary incident (what had actually happened).

"Syaoran, do you really think we should be meeting here…you know in the open?"

"They can't touch you when you're with me" He said setting our plates down and pulling out my chair, "I would set those girls straight since we're dating, but…"

I sat and watched him sit in front of me, "…Yelan-san doesn't want you so acquainted with me…and if we make it public…"

"…those girls will spread rumors and lead it to my sisters…"

I smiled softly, "Don't worry…we don't have to go public. Secretly dating is fun too."

He chuckled and we ate our breakfast.

He asked curiously, "So are you working today?"

I looked up, "It's Friday, so yeah…why?"

"I thought you finished all your service hours last week"

"I did, but I like working with Otaka-san and Hiro-kun. Besides, I feel rude staying with you and your family freely."

"You don't have to work; Mom wants you to be our guest"

"But, I've been living with you guys for about 2 months already. Surely, I've over-welcomed my stay…" I smiled when I said the time I've been here in China. Just a month ago we got together.

He sighed seeing that he won't further the argument, "How about tomorrow?"

"I'm not working tomorrow…"

"So how about we go to-"

I shook my head slowly, "Sorry, I'm going to sleep over at Tomoyo's tonight and tomorrow…"

"What?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I gave him an apologetic smile and held onto his hand, "Syaoran, are you doing anything this Sunday?"

"Hmmm, no why?"

"Well, we've been together for about a month now. For our 1-month anniversary, how about I take you out on a date this time?"

His eyes grew wide, "H-huh?"

I know I'm being pretty bold, but I've done a lot of thinking and I feel like I should tell him my secret now. It's been a while since we've been seeing each other and I don't want to go back to Japan, not to that wicked man. I want to be with Syaoran, "This Sunday, I want to spend some time alone with you. But if you're busy, you don't ha-"

"No, I'll come!"

I smiled brightly, "I don't have a lot of money, so it won't be anywhere spectacular…"

"That's fine…so where are you planning to take us?"

"I was thinking a small-"

Suddenly the bell rang for school and everyone has to get to class soon. His class is upstairs on the 3rd floor, I'm on the 2nd floor since I'm a 2nd year student.

"Crap, I guess the place will just be a surprise then," he said getting up.

I nodded and stood up too, "Don't forget okay? Sunday at 6. Meet me in Town Square at the fountain"

He came over and kissed my cheek, "Got it, I'll see you after school"

I giggled and waved bye. Since he said 'after school' that means he's too busy during lunch to come over. I sighed and headed to class myself.

**.:Beginning of Class:.**

I sat down at my usual spot and Terada-sensei came in the front of the class and announced, "Class, we have a transfer student today. Please be polite and show her our welcome to Li Academy."

I wasn't that interested in whoever the transfer student would be. I just want time to hurry up and be after school already. Then the sliding door opened and a girl with familiar long straight light blonde hair and big brown eyes came walking in gracefully.

"Good morning, my name is Chii Flowright. I lived in England. Pleased to meet you all." She gave a polite smile and bowed.

I looked up at her and when she glanced at me she noticed the familiarity too and gasped, "Oh, nice to see you again"

I hesitated before nodding once. Tomoyo turned to me, "You know her?"

"Not really…I just accidentally bumped into her on my date with Syaoran."

"Oh"

The teacher scanned his role call sheet, "Ms. Chii there's a seat there for you"

He pointed to a seat with his hand toward the left of the room near a window. She sat and class started.

**.:Lunch:.**

The girls and I huddled and put our desks together to eat lunch. We noticed that Chii was sitting alone so I went over to her and invited her to sit with us. Her walk over here was so elegant it would make a ballerina cry.

She sat down next to Tomoyo and Rika, "Thank you for inviting me over, Ms. Avalon"

I smiled, "Call me Sakura, ne Chii?"

Chii looked at me surprised for the sudden first name and smiled brightly, "Alright, Sakura" She looked around at all of us.

Rika went first, "Hi there Chii, my name is Rika"

"I'm Chiharu"

"Naoko"

Tomoyo came last, "Nice to meet you Chii, I'm Tomoyo"

She smiled brightly at us, "I'm surprised you would call me by my first name so soon."

Tomoyo laughed, "It's easier than saying Flowright. What a peculiar name."

Chiharu jumped in, "Chii, you have such beautiful blonde hair. Did you dye it?"

"Nope, it's natural"

Rika included, "Not to mention, you have such a cute baby face. You'll have all the guys dying for you"

Chii blushed, "Th-Thank you, but I don't think that's true"

Naoko nodded, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Oh, I have a brother. He's a very powerful magician."

That sounded interesting, "Really? So then, you and your brother are a part of the Royal Family?"

"Why yes, my brother Fai D. Flowright. He'll be king one day." She smiled, not really looking at any of us. She must be thinking of her brother in England. I smiled…_my brother will be king one day too._

**.:After school:.**

The girls and I went to cheer practice and Chii had to leave saying something about an appointment with some important people. Thus, she couldn't come over to see us practice, or meet Syaoran and the boys.

After practice, Tomoyo called over, "Ready to go Sakura?"

"Just a minute…let me say bye"

Tomoyo and the girls giggled but then the guys came over too. Eriol and Tomoyo started talking…I wonder when they got so close, Chiharu and Takashi were…err…making out, Naoko and Kenji were chatting with a few blushes here and there, and Rika went over to talk to Coach Terada.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and turned around to see _my_ prince haha, "Hey you"

"Hey yourself" He came and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Miss you"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, "We're going to see each other Sunday"

He pouted and said sarcastically, "So you're not gonna miss me?"

I rose up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly, "I'll miss you too"

He grinned and kissed me, "So you girls are just going to Tomoyo's now?"

"Nah, we're gonna go shopping first?"

"For what?"

I smiled, but didn't say anything. His eyes grew wide. I giggled a bit. We're not going to buy lingerie or anything, but it's funny the way he thinks so. It's all in his eyes. He's such a perv.

"Bye" I gave him a quick peck on his lips and ran towards the others that were already in Tomoyo's Mercedes.

I hopped in without any effort in the passenger seat as Tomoyo giggled, "Ready?"

"Let's go" I put on my shades.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I sighed, missing her already. I'm falling too hard. Where the hell is my manly pride? I got into my car—yeah without Wei, I like riding myself once in a while—and drove home. It was quiet. Too quiet. Besides not having Sakura around, something was wrong. Once I got into my room I saw my balcony window was slightly opened and a shadow stood in the center of my balcony. I prepared myself for combat. For one thing, they're dead for coming into my room and lingering around.

I pushed the door and jumped into a fighting stance aimed at the figure that stood facing the setting sun. The figure had long golden hair and she wore a deep blue dress that hugged her body. She turned around slowly, just to show the dress brought out her eyes.

As she looked at me she smiled, "You're even more handsome than the pictures"

Seeing as she was no threat I loosened my guard, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry," She gave a small nod, "My name is Chii Flowright. Pleased to meet you Prince Syaoran"

"Well Ms. Flowright, what are you doing in my room"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. Lady Yelan said it was alright to see my fiancée's room"

This didn't affect me much. It's just like mom to make an engagement behind my back. Besides I'll be the one to break it again anyway. I looked at her again as she took a step closer to me. She's a little shorter than Sakura, I sighed again at the thought of her.

"Is something the matter Prince?"

"No" With that I stepped back into my room, made it quickly to the front door and headed for the throne room.

I opened the doors and there she sat sipping her tea, "When were you planning to tell me I had a new fiancée?"

"Actually…I was unaware of this myself" She placed her teacup on the little plate.

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"It seems…her father was acquainted with your father. Sadly, her father has passed away. It says so in her father's will that when she becomes of age, you two shall wed"

I thought for a moment and put all the words together like pieces of a puzzle, "Are you kidding me?"

"Syaoran…now I know you probably object to this. But think about it: she's high classed, she can keep the bloodline, plus your 18th birthday is just around the corner."

"Mom…" I looked at her disbelieving.

She shrugged, "Give her a chance, Syaoran. This was her father's will."

I sighed. Truly, I had no intention of even giving her a glance, but since it's in her father's will, I'm not so black-hearted to take no notice of a man's last words. I groaned, "Fine"

A knock came at the door, "Excuse me"

Blondie came in and Mom stood up, "Lady Chii, please have a seat here"

She strode over elegantly, "Thank you for having me here Lady Yelan, you have a lovely home"

"Thank you dear. You have impeccable timing I was just about to arrange the engagement dinner for you and my son."

"Wonderful! I had all my plans removed for Sunday"

"Splendid," My mother smiled, "So dinner date on Sunday at 5."

UGH! Can't this be done and over with already.

**.:Friday:.**

**_Sakura's POV_**

Even though it was a Friday, no one was around the shop. Probably because a big basketball game at school was going on today. Since I'm a cheerleader, I'm _supposed_ to go there—being a little rebellious can't hurt right?

I wiped down the last table and sat at the counter in front of the boss, "Hey Otaka-san, where's your guitar?"

Otaka-san looked over his shoulder at the back room, "Did you want to play? It's not so busy right now…"

I shook my head, "No, never mind"

He frowned and then called to his son, "Hey Hiro, play something for Sakura"

He came over, "What's up? Are you bored already?"

I frowned too, "No, it's just…I was wondering…if you could teach me a song on the guitar"

His eyes looked confused, "For what?"

"Well…me and Syaoran's 'One-Month' is coming up…"

He smirked, "Ahh, you want to serenade him!"

I blushed, "…"

Hiro laughed, "What song did you have in mind?"

**.:Back at the Li's:.**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

This Blondie is giving me a migraine. First they decide all on their own to have an engagement dinner. Now she's making herself at home like she owns the place. My mom already had tea with her. My sisters already like her, talking about whatever girls talk about. I was lucky enough to get escape with Eriol.

"Dude, calm down" I had already told Eriol almost everything.

"I can't calm down. She's making her way in this place like she knows we'll be married or something."

"I'm surprised you haven't kicked her out already."

"Well, it's her late father's will… it's not right to just look over a dead man's last wish."

"I don't think so…"

"Huh?"

"I think you've gotten soft."

"What are you talking about Eriol?"

"Ever since a certain someone came along, I think you've gotten a soft spot for girls"

"Eriol…you're stupid"

"But not wrong, now am I?" He smirked.

I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face with a punch. He noticed my irritation and barely missed my hook. Damn it.

He laughed, "Apparently getting slow too"

"You want some of this?!" I spun for a roundhouse kick. He barely missed.

I smirked this time, "Come on, the usual"

He smirked back, "You got it"

**.:Time Gap:.**

We laid there on floor of the training hall, sweating and practically out of breath.

I heard Eriol pant, "So what are you planning on doing?"

"About what?"

"Your engagement?"

"Ugh…right. How am I going to sabotage this one?"

Eriol came out, "Wow."

"What?"

"You never had to think about it. You always just do it."

I rolled my eyes, "Not all girls deserve to be treated like that. They're fragile."

His eyes grew larger than saucers, "She totally changed you, man."

I didn't say anything, but I thought of Sakura and smiled.

**.:Saturday:.**

**_Sakura's POV_**

The girls and I, well just I, didn't know we were actually going to shop and buy the whole store! I mean back at home, yeah, money wasn't a problem. But here in China, where I work for money and fend for myself now… Tomoyo bought me everything that I set my eyes on for more than 5 seconds.

"Tomoyo-chan, there's no way you're paying for all this"

She looked at me and laughed, "Sakura-chan, do you really think you can pay me back now?"

She wasn't kidding though. Every store we came out of was designer. If we were back in Japan, yeah I'd be able to pay her back within the hour. But here, I'll probably pay her back in the next 5 to 10 years.

"Tomoyo-chan, seriously, you almost bought the whole mall for Sakura-chan" Chiharu came.

"Oh pish posh! You worry too much! Look! That dress is fabulous!" Tomoyo's fashion sense was no lie. The dress was simple and cute thin green and white stripes, spaghetti strapped, and had a matching belt bow in the front. Sakura admired it for a good 5 seconds and Tomoyo was already shoving her way to the front of the line with the dress in hand, seeing as she had Sakura try on so many other things she got her size down and just bought it without a second thought.

Tomoyo held out the bag with the cute dress inside, "For you!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Tomoyo-chan, don't you think this is enough… I mean it's not my birthday or anything."

"Then, Merry Christmas"

I shook my head in defeat, "Seriously Tomoyo, you're giving me too much"

Tomoyo smiled, "Oh stop! I'm a shopper, and this is what shoppers do! Besides, I think we need to get you ready for your big night."

"huh?" Now I'm confused.

She winked, "You're going on a date with the prince aren't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you two finally _do_ it."

My face exploded in redness, "T-T-T-Tomoyo! I w-w-would nev- …We don't…We're not-"

The others smirked and Chiharu argued, "C'mon Sakura. You two have been together for like what?"

I tried to give the sarcastic look on my face, "A month!"

"Exactly! And you both really like each other, so what's wrong about taking it to another level?"

"I like how things are. Thank you!"

"Come on Sakura, you need to claim your man!"

"Before someone else does!"

**.:Time Gap:.**

Tomoyo was braiding my hair, that way by tomorrow it would be curly/wavy for the date.

"Tomoyo"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Thanks"

"No problem" She hummed while braiding another strand.

It made me remember my mother back at home. She used to sing to me all the time. I started to mentally prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow, I would tell Syaoran that I'm a princess and that I want to stay here in China with him. His mother wouldn't mind us dating, since I'll come out in the open about my background. And…I'll never see my family again. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Tomoyo, thank you for being such a great friend."

"Sakura…if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you"

I shed more tears, how can I tell her that I've lied to her all this time. How could I tell Syaoran? What if, after I tell him, he wouldn't want to be with me anymore, "Tomoyo, I have a huge secret. I'm not supposed to tell anyone. But I want to tell Syaoran. But, I'm afraid when I tell him, his feelings will change."

She frowned, "Sakura, everyone has secrets. It takes a lot of courage to tell someone them. You're going to have to trust him."

I nodded, still not assured. I looked over to her, "Tomoyo, you've been a great friend. If I tell you this secret, you have to promise me you wouldn't change."

Tomoyo smiled, "Of course, what are best friends for?"

I smiled back, "Tomoyo…I'm a princess."

"…" She inhaled and wanted to say something, but her breath hitched. Then her smile came back, "God, you owe me so much for today's shopping trip."

I couldn't help but laugh.

**.:Sunday:.**

Sakura sat at the fountain's edge with her guitar next to her. She wore the simple, cute thin, spaghetti strapped dress with green and white stripes and the matching belt bow. She wore a light white sweater over it and waited for a bit. She checked her watch—4:30pm. _I'm a little early…so…_

She opened the guitar case on the floor, took the guitar out and started strumming. People passing by smiled and threw in a few change and bills in the case. Sakura looked up and smiled.

She strummed, remembering Hiro's teachings. Good thing she took lessons back in Japan.

Memories flooded her mind as she sang.

**Today was a fairytale**

**You were the prince**

**I used to be a damsel in distress **Sakura smirked at all the careless times she was saved by Syaoran.

**You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**I wore a dress**

**You wore a dark grey t-shirt**

**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess **She laughed because she remembered the first night they met.

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me **

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there** Sakura remembered the fireworks they watched together.

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet **She remembered the smile he gave her when they ate alone.

**Every move you make everything you say is right**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer**

**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around, yeah**

**But can you feel this magic in the air? **She remembered taking him to ice skating.

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me **Sakura smiled at the first time they kissed.

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there **

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

She strummed to her memories, practicing for when he comes, and waited for the time to pass. She looked at the clock post, 5:58PM.

Sakura sighed, well nothing left to do but wait… I'm sure he's just caught up with something that he can't get out of easily.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

Syaoran sat silently, acting disinterested in the girl.

Chii simply waited in silence, and smiled softly, "Prince Syaoran you read my father's will, yes?"

He looked at her and tried to find what she wanted out of all this before answering, "Yes"

"Then you understand that I was sent here to meet my future husband"

"If you don't like what you see, then go home" He said rudely.

Her smile grew wider, "You're very handsome Prince, but not very nice"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll be honest here. You were _sent_ here. You did not say you came here yourself. You're testing me if I'm worth being with for the rest of your life. And, I do not wish to marry you."

Her smile stayed set in place, "Prince, do you get along well with your sisters?"

His eye furrowed, _it's like one topic after another_. "My sisters and I get along fine."

"It's quite amazing that they all take leadership positions, like Lady Feimei is the principal of our school and Lady Shiefa takes over the hotel industry. What do Fuutie and Fanran do?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Perfectly rude. I looked at my phone to see the time. 5:03pm. UGH. Only 3 minutes with Blondie. Hurry up so I could go see Sakura.

"I'm envious of your sisters."

I scoffed setting my phone on the table, _so this was her goal all along_, "So this is why you want to marry me"

"Excuse me?"

"You're just after my title and once you marry me, you get to have one of the highest leadership positions—a queen."

Her eyes unfocused for a second and then, for once, her perfect lady disguise was gone. However, what I didn't anticipate was her to actually throw water at me, "How dare you! If I wanted to be a queen then I would have stayed in England! I don't need to be near such an arrogant jerk every day of my life just for money or power! I have enough of it at home! I'm envious of your sisters because they're confident and strong! They know how to handle situations and take the lead! They can take care of themselves!"

I blinked a few times, wiping the water on my face with a towel that a waitress easily got me. The waitress also refilled her cup. _So I guess she really doesn't need money and power. _"Well then why are you marrying me? It could be any other prince in the world. And don't you dare say 'love at first sight'."

Blondie finally calmed down and took back her seat, "I'm sorry…for erupting on you like that. It's just I don't want you to have the wrong impression of me."

I stared, "That's not what I asked."

After a long minute, she shrugged, "You've met many other fiancée's before right? Her majesty told me."

"So what? I didn't marry them either. And stop avoiding my question!"

Her smile returned, "Prince, why didn't you want to marry any of them?"

"Because they're…" _not Sakura_. "Because they just wanted money and power"

She nodded, "There are other princes out there just like those princesses you were 'engaged' to"

Well, I guess she's right about that one; so not just any prince in the world can satisfy this one, "Why are you marrying me?" I repeated.

She looked at me again with unfocused eyes and then, "Love at fir-"

"Bullshit! Can you stop lying and just tell me."

Her eyebrows furrowed together as if she was frustrated or really contemplating whether she should tell me or not, "My brother, Fai, he's going to be king! Fai is my half brother. Our father had an affair with his mistress. He's older than me by like two years. He took care of me when I was little. My mother didn't like having me play with him or his mother. Even though I have all the royal blood, he still received our father's blood, which is why he can still do magic. Still, in our law it says the royal blood takes the crown. When my father died, he should have taken the crown…he is the only son. But by law, only royal blood can take it. So the elders wouldn't give it to a 'mutt' like him. But I know he deserves it! He was the perfect identity of our father. Even so, they would make me queen no matter what. Those proposals I had…they were before father's death. Foremost, they would have stayed under my name in royalty. But as we saw our father's will, your name came up. Everything was perfect, it was so … convenient. If I marry you, by law I will stay under your kingdom…and the second in line will take England."

"So you're marrying me because you want your mongrel brother to be king. Newsflash Blondie, I'm not that convenient."

I think that was the last straw for her, because she stood up quickly, slammed her napkin on the table and took her water and threw the whole cup at me, I guess in hopes of it breaking against my head.

"How dare you speak ill of my brother!" I watched tears well up, "I understand if you don't wish to marry me. But I have done nothing to deserve your rudeness. Good day!"

She took her purse and walked away. I sighed. Maybe I was a little harsh. I mean calling her brother a 'mongrel' is really messed up isn't it? I sighed. Forget it, Sakura is waiting. I looked at my phone and noticed the water dripping off it. THAT…B**** drowned my phone!

I rushed out leaving a wad of cash for the bill. As I exited the building, I saw the Blonde in a bind. She was currently trying to keep her purse and hit a person trying to steal it. Then the guy took her arm and pulled his other hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Then the pervert started breathing her hair. She started crying. Knowing my chivalrous side will kick in about now, I groaned. I hope I don't regret this.

I tapped the guy on the shoulder, he turned straight into my right hook. He lied there on the floor unconscious…what a weakling.

Blondie was on her knees with her hands to her ears. I helped her up slowly, wrapping my coat over her shoulders. I grabbed my keys from the valet and I drove us home. I saw her clutching at her arms.

I drove to the front door and one waiter was going to take my car, I told him to leave it.

I walked her to her guest room and had the maids ready a bath for her.

She took off the coat and gave it back to me, "Thanks"

"Yeah"

I sat down next to her not looking at her and giving no emotion to my words, "Take a warm bath. Go to sleep early. You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to."

She scoffed, "You know, if you weren't such a jerk…I think I probably would actually like you"

I had to smirk at that one. Why do you think I've been acting like a jerk?

"Finally, a smile out of you"

I turned to her and she was smiling, "Don't you have to be somewhere? You seemed rushed to get us out of our…dinner"

I shot up, SAKURA! I looked back at Blondie.

"I'll be fine. Thanks again."

**.:Time Gap:.**

**_Normal POV_**

Syaoran panted hard as he stood in front of the girl hugging her knees, "S-Sakura"

Her head shot up so fast her tears flew off her face. The moment he saw her tear-stricken face, he fell on his knees and held her cheeks in his palms.

"I'm so sorry I'm late"

"S-Syao-ran" She sniffled trying to wipe away her face.

He gently kissed her forehead and gave butterfly kisses down to her eyes, "Please forgive me"

She hit him, still crying, "You jerk! I was so worried! I thought something happened to you"

He leaned his forehead against hers then nuzzled her nose and planted a light kiss on her nose.

"Jeez you could have called you jerk!"

Her face turned away and he kissed her cheek, "I'm the biggest jerk in the world. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do that would make you forgive me?"

Sakura turned her head back to look at him straight in the eye. She saw the regret in his eyes and held onto his chest. She leaned into his chest getting a good whiff of him. God, she loved the way he smelled. It was musky from him running here, so she knew he rushed to get here. But he had the smell she couldn't describe. She looked up, "Fine. I'll forgive you"

He smiled slightly and leaned in the rest to capture her lips, but her hands that were on his chest pushed him back, "But I'm still mad at you"

She turned away, but not before seeing the frown on his face. She smiled when he couldn't see. She packed up her guitar, taking the change out of the case and putting it in her mini-purse, "Since you were late to our 'One-month Anniversary,' you owe me some ice cream!"

He smiled, she couldn't be _that_ mad, if she wanted him to buy her ice cream.

**.:On the way to the Li Mansion:.**

**_Sakura's POV_**

"So your phone got soaked, which is why I couldn't reach you on the phone." I gobbled the rest of my strawberry ice cream.

"More or less, yeah."

"Well, I'm glad nothing happened to you."

"I'm sorry I was late…"

"Why, exactly, were you late again?" We got out of his car and walked back to the front doors of the mansion, "I mean, you couldn't call, but what were you doing that held you back?"

"Um well…"

We walked into the mansion, and there, walking with the Queen, was a familiar face. She turned her head and saw us in the doorway.

"Ah, Sakura! How unexpected to see you here!" She smiled.

"Chii, what are you doing here?" I didn't say it a snide remark. It was pure shock.

Syaoran was confused too, "Wait, you two know each other?"

I nodded, "Yes, Chii transferred into my class today"

Yelan explained calmly to Chii, "Ms. Avalon is my guest and will be staying here for the remainder of her stay in China." Then she turned to me, "Lady Chii is Syaoran's fiancée."

I started piecing things together. Chii is royalty. She was just walking with the queen. Syaoran was late. Everything made sense.

Syaoran, on the other hand, paled.

Chii jumped with joy, "I didn't know you're staying with the Lis, Sakura. I hope we can be closer friends now"

I smiled at Chii. It's not often royalty gets to make friends, and she's such a sweet girl, "I hope to be closer friends too"

Chii turned to the queen and prince, "Please excuse me, I would like permission to spend the rest of my time with Sakura"

The queen neither smiled nor scorned; she simply just nodded, "Permission granted."

With that the queen left.

Chii grabbed my hands, "Let's go play!"

"Chii, I'll meet you in your room. I have to talk to Prince Li for a bit."

"Sure thing! Let's do each other's nails!"

"Okay" And with that, Chii ran off.

Syaoran quickly came over, "I can explain."

I neither smiled nor frowned, "I'm waiting"

"Well, she came suddenly claiming we were engaged and with her father's will and mother had me have dinner with her and-"

I sighed, "Syaoran, stop panicking. You're a prince. You're a royal. You're mother doesn't even know about us. I'm not surprised you're engaged…again."

"You're not?"

"Is this why you were late?"

"Uhhh…."

Before he realized it, my hand struck his cheek.

* * *

AUTHOR'S CORNER!

Jenn-chan: Welcome back to AUTHOR'S CORNER! I'm your host, Jenn-chan.

(audience claps)

Jenn-chan: Thank you! Today we have no guest tonight!

(audience murmurs _what's going on_)

Jenn-chan: In fact, today is a special case where I have decided to throw a party for SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!

(music plays and audience dances)

Jenn-chan: Let's welcome our birthday princess! Sakura!

(audience cheers)

Sakura (appears): Thank you so much!

Jenn-chan: Sakura, it took me a while to figure out the perfect present…and I finally got it!

Sakura (excited): What is it?

Jenn-chan (pulls out a chair): You may want to sit down for this…

Sakura (confused/nodded)

Jenn-chan: Hit it DJ!

Spotlight on Sakura and suddenly Syaoran comes up from a platform from below.

**It's your birthday so I know you want to ri-i-i-ide out**

**Even if we only go to my-y-y house**

Sakura: What's going on? (suddenly hands tied behind her back)

Syaoran: Jenn…what's happening? (walking towards Sakura) Why am I walking towards Sakura. My body is moving all on its own!

Jenn-chan (sitting at desk writing in a journal): OH the power of literature…I MEAN LOVE!

**Girl you know I-I-I**

**Girl you know I-I-I**

**Don't need candles and cake**

**Just need your body to make good…**

Syaoran started dancing on Sakura's lap.

Syaoran and Sakura (too red to talk): …

Jenn-chan (singing the chorus): **Birthday sex! Birthday sex! It's the best day of the year girl**

Audience (O_O)

Jenn-chan: While they enjoy themselves…here's a preview of the next chapter!

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

"_Step aside you brat" The man crossed his arms._

_Sakura's eyes grew wide as saucers as she recognized that familiar voice._

_She came out from hiding behind her love, "O-Onii-chan?"_

_Syaoran looked at her surprised, "He's your brother?"_

"_Touya, w-what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to bring you back"_

* * *

Sakura (shock): Touya/Onii-chan! He's in the next chapter?

Jenn-chan: I think you have other things to worry about right now (writes more in her little journal)

Syaoran (still dancing): MAKE HER STOP!

Jenn-chan (writing more): Well… I guess this concludes our Author's Corner. Please leave a review on your way out and stay tuned for the next chapter of Our Own Fairytale.


	9. up

If anyone noticed my profile, I mentioned starting a new story. Which I was, but my dad bought me a NEW laptop! Yay! And like I promised, here's the next chapter. I am doing the best I can to get the next chapter up. No promises…because I break them. Thank you all my readers.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

**Sakura's POV**

_Syaoran quickly came over, "I can explain."_

_I neither smiled nor frowned, "I'm waiting"_

"_Well, she came suddenly claiming we were engaged and with her father's will and mother had me have dinner with her and-"_

_I sighed, "Syaoran, stop panicking. You're a prince. You're a royal. You're mother doesn't even know about us. I'm not surprised you're engaged…again."_

"_You're not?"_

"_Is this why you were late?"_

"_Uhhh…."_

_Before he realized it, my hand struck his cheek._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Oh Brother**

Chii brushed the scented paint over Sakura's tips of her nails, "On my visit to France, they taught me their technique of French manicures."

Sakura looked at her nails, "They're so cute"

"Just wait 'til I do the design." She put away the white and got out the pink nail polish.

After a few minutes in silence, Sakura started, "So, you came all the way from England to marry Prince Li?"

Chii hesitated before smiling, "Pretty much"

Sakura pouted but Chii didn't notice, "So what do you think of him? Starting to like him?"

Chii looked up and Sakura fixed her pout, "Well, he was really rude at dinner"

Sakura smirked to herself, _he was like that when I first met him too_.

"But he saved me when this drunk guy came" She shivered.

Sakura frowned; she couldn't be jealous…she's been in too many of those 'damsel-in-distress' situations that she felt that Syaoran did the right thing by saving her. But it still saddened her a bit.

"I don't understand how you could be friends with him, Sakura"

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well, I figured since you two showed up together, you're friends."

"Um…you could say that…" Sakura averted her gaze.

"How did you two become friends? It's really hard to befriend him when he behaves like a jerk."

Sakura chuckled, "Well, for one you have to gain his trust. And you have to make him trust you." Sakura started smiling to herself, "He may seem to come off as a jerk, but he's actually not. He's really sweet and caring. He's strong, not just physically…he doesn't want to show weakness, but what boy doesn't? He would protect you. He gets jealous easily and he's quite possessive. He gets shy when he doesn't know how to handle a girl. He's-"

"Sakura…are you dating the prince?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened, "I- NO! I can't be… I mean you'll be marrying him and such." Sakura realized she pierced her own heart with her words.

Chii realized with a matter-of-fact look, "Sakura, were you jealous of the prince and my date?"

Sakura turned away. She knew she was jealous, but why does she have to admit it. _And why a "date"; that was JUST an engagement dinner. It doesn't count!_

Chii smiled sadly, "Sakura… do you love him?"

Sakura stayed quiet.

Chii chuckled, "Sakura, we're friends now aren't we? I'm not here to take him away from you. Honestly, I don't like him at all; not my type. I'm doing a selfish thing and I don't want to hurt anyone for my selfish need."

Sakura was now confused, "Huh?"

Chii was close to tears now, "I don't know if you would understand, but have you ever done something you didn't want to…because you wanted to protect something or…someone?"

_~Flashback~_

_My brother helped me to the airport, "Sakura, listen to me, fly to China and stay there. Stay out of danger. I love you"_

_"I love you too, Onii-chan"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Sakura remembered why she was in China and not home.

Chii started to cry, "If I didn't come here, I can't protect my family."

Sakura teared up too seeing her friend in distress, but also to relate._ If I didn't come here too, I can't protect Japan_.

Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around Chii, "It's okay. What you're doing may be selfish, but it was your decision to do this. This is your way of protecting your loved ones. So you should cherish what you have now."

Chii smiled at that, but her tears still fell as she sobbed in Sakura's clothes.

Sakura's eyes teared up as well. _Chii…you may seem selfish. But because you left your home this is also a punishment. I'm such a hypocrite. I'm also here to protect my people, but I've only enjoyed my stay in China. I shouldn't be happy…while my family suffers. _

Chii stopped crying, "Thank you Sakura. I'm so glad I have you to talk to."

Sakura nodded.

Chii looked over at Sakura, "You know…Syaoran and I had an engagement dinner this evening."

Sakura froze remembering why she was mad at Syaoran. She nodded again, "I know."

Chii stopped smiling, "I didn't know he had a girlfriend already. I'm sorry."

They stayed silent. Sakura didn't know what to say? _Oh it's okay. I'm totally okay with you taking my boyfriend on a dinner to discuss marriage arrangements, while I wait for him with open arms and not know this at all. Yeah right!_

Chii's expression changed to serious, "I know this is selfish of me. But even if he has you, I'm not going to drop the engagement."

Sakura's eyes widened, but still she said nothing.

"I don't want to be a home wrecker. You can have his heart. I actually think you two make a cute couple. But, as superficial as it sounds…I'm after his title."

Sakura's eyes calmed a bit, _she's already royalty. She doesn't love him. But she wants the title of queen with him? It doesn't make sense._

Chii looked out the window and sighed, "I'm sorry for being selfish, this way…but this marriage is _his_ only chance."

Then Sakura remembered she wanted to protect someone and this was her way of protecting someone. The way she said "his" didn't sound like she was talking about Syaoran.

Chii wanted to negotiate, "If possible, I would have it to just marry him and you can still be with him. But that's…people look down at a king's mistress" Chii said this with a hint of familiarity in her eyes.

Sakura saw this and looked at the floor to cover her eyes, "I know this is selfish of me, but I'm not going to let go of him either. I'm not just going to give him to you"

Chii looked over to her with guilt. But Sakura threw up her head quick with a smirk. Chii took in that smirk and smirked back, "Challenge accepted. You better hold on to him tight, or he's mine!"

A knock came at the door and then the prince entered, "Excuse me, could I talk to-"

Chii had gotten up, "I think I'd like a midnight snack." She exited before Syaoran could finish.

Sakura got up as well and walked over to Syaoran.

Syaoran was ready for her to completely ignore him, but this surprised him, "Sakura, about the engagement dinner…I'm sorry. I should have told you about it. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I just-"

Suddenly, he felt something warm embrace him. He looked down and saw bunch of auburn hairs staring at him, "Syaoran, I forgive you." She laughed. _Cherish him, as much as I can._

Syaoran held her by the shoulders and pushed her back to see her face, "Really?"

"I'm just happy that you came to me in the end." She hugged him again, remembering how disheveled he was when he came running to meet her.

"C'mon, I have something for you" He took her hand and they went straight to his room.

He closed the door and Sakura sat down on his bed, "So what is it?"

Syaoran smiled at her impatience, "Close your eyes"

She pouted confused, _does he just want to kiss me? I forgave him but that doesn't mean he can just trick me. _

He laughed again reading her expression, "I'm not going to trick you"

She hesitated before closing her eyes and Syaoran leaned in towards her. She could feel his presence close and she opened her eyes to see him staring back into her eyes.

Her cheeks reddened, "You said you wouldn't-"

He smiled, "Happy anniversary"

She felt a weight around her neck and looked down. Around her neck was a simple gold chain weighted down by a simple light pink sapphire heart pendant.

"Syaoran…it's beautiful"

She felt his lips against her forehead, "I thought it would be something you might like. It's not much…I wanted to get something out of Tiffany's but-"

Sakura stopped him, "No…it's perfect. I love it."

Syaoran got red as he asked, "Can you…stay the night?"

Sakura blushed as well, but he continued before she could answer, "Not to do anything. I swear! I just…don't want you mad- I want to be with you."

Sakura smiled, "I want to be with you too"

She lied down and he tucked them under the sheets. All night, whispers and giggles were heard in Syaoran's room.

**.:Next Morning:.**

Sakura tried to stretch but felt two muscular arms imprisoning her. She looked up rubbing her eyes and saw an adorable sleeping face; she just didn't have the heart to wake him up. She reached for his hands around her back and tried to loosen his grip, but he suddenly held tighter.

Sakura pouted, when she saw the movement of his closed eyes, "Mou, Syaoran…I know you're awake"

He made no sign to show he was, but still held onto her.

Sakura squinted, "I will hit you"

"mmm, morning kiss…" He embraced her tighter, bringing their chests to touch.

Sakura rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Wake up sleepyhead"

He smirked and rolled on top of her holding down her hands, "Morning beautiful"

Suddenly a knock came at the door, "Your highness, the queen wishes to see you"

The two teens looked at the closed door and Syaoran answered, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

The maid continued, "Lady Sakura, too"

Their eyes widened as they looked back at each other.

"Do you think mother knows?"

"You don't think…Chii-"

Syaoran face-palmed, "I guess we'd have to face her soon or later…"

He held out his hand to her and Sakura gladly took it.

**.:Throne Room:.**

Syaoran opened the door for them as Sakura hid behind Syaoran, "You called us mother?"

Then, a man sat up from his seat. He wore a nice gray suit and had short ebony hair. He was rather tall and had a strong chin. His eyes were deep brown.

Syaoran just looked at him, "What do you want?"

For once, Yelan didn't say anything like 'Syaoran, how dare you disrespect a guest?' instead, she just stood and bowed slightly to the man.

"Step aside you brat" The man crossed his arms.

Sakura's eyes grew wide as saucers as she recognized that familiar voice.

She came out from hiding behind her love, "O-Onii-chan?!"

Syaoran looked at her surprised, "Onii-sa-? He's your brother?"

"Touya, w-what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to bring you back"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Then…everything's okay? Everything is back to-"

Touya closed his eyes and hung his head low, shaking no.

Sakura stepped back, "Well I don't want to go back"

"I don't want this anymore than you do, but this is an emergency"

Sakura trembled, "NO! You know more than I do, that man is corrupt and vile! I won't have anything to do with him!"

Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders from behind, "Sakura…what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

Sakura's angry expression turned to a worried, horrified one as she spun around to face him and panicked, "Syaoran…I'm so sorry I kept this from you. I wanted to tell you so badly. I should've told you. Please don't be angry!"

"Sakura, slow down, what are you talking about?"

Yelan calmly interrupted, "Syaoran, it's time that we leave these two alone to talk"

She glided over and forcibly dragged her son out in the hallway.

"Mother, what's going on? Who was that guy? What does he want with Sakura?"

She kept her eyes closed, "Syaoran…I've already warned you…not to get too familiar with her. Now, it's time that things will change"

Syaoran's eyes were puzzled.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Sakura walked over to Touya with tearful eyes and hugged him tight, "I've missed you so much"

He hugged his sister just as tight, "Sakura, come home"

Sakura looked up to her older brother, who kept a serious face, and stepped away, "Onii-chan, what are you saying? Aren't you the one that said I should leave? He's shattered many people's lives. You said so yourself that with me gone, he can't take over all of Japan"

"I know…but Sakura-"

"He's manipulating our family"

"Sakura listen to me-"

"Onii-chan, all Akuma wants is nothing but father's throne and money. Marrying me is just a part of his plan of total domination."

Touya yelled in frustration, "Mother is sick!"

Sakura stared in shock, "W-what?! I…don't unders-…Y-You mean…"

He nodded slowly, "She's ill from being too stressed about your whereabouts. You've been gone for almost 3 months"

"W-What? This is…"

"There's only one problem…Father can't find a doctor."

Sakura clenched her hands, "What do you mean Father can't find a doctor?! Otou-san would not just sit around and do nothing!"

"Sakura, you know that many people have lost their jobs! The bill for a doctor is too high a price"

"What are you saying? Otou-san can manage any price, he's king!"

"Sakura…Akuma's underground work has caught on to Father," Sakura's eyes widened, "As the king of Japan, one of his responsibilities is keep the economy rolling. He distributes money to other companies, small as they may be, to help them. With so many of them going broke, Father is giving them so much financial help! The economy is already under Akuma's control"

Sakura looked around the floor in confusion, "You mean…that…we're-"

"Yes…we're also going bankrupt"

"N-No…we…"

"Sakura…we've run out of options. Akuma is our last hope. He's Mom's last hope," Sakura looked up to her brother, knowing what he will say next, "Sakura you have to marry him, you have to do it…for Mother."

Sakura looked down and turned around to the door that Syaoran left from.

Touya repeated, "For mom…"

"I KNOW!" she yelled. "I know," she said more calmly. She hid her face, "…I…understand…"

"Good, we'll leave midnight" Touya stated and walked out of the room, "I'll visit your school and job and publish your leave."

"…" Touya turned around and watched his sister slowly fall to the floor on her knees and cry.

He also looked down to the floor with regret, "I'm sorry Sakura, but you knew you couldn't stay here forever."

With that he left the room.

**_Sakura's POV_**

I sat there on the cold floor crying to my heart's content. I have to leave China, the place where it felt safe and friendly. All my friends: Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Chii, Hiro, Otaka-san, everyone… and Syaoran…

I couldn't take this, it's just too much. I burst out of the room and headed for the little fountain in the garden. I came to a sudden halt in front of the edge of the fountain. I looked into my steady reflection. I touched the fragile water like it was a unique painting. The water rippled and my reflection changed to that of my mother. She must be worried sick of me. But…if I go back, Japan will…and Syaoran…

Suddenly I saw in the distance, Chii walking on the small bridge over the stream.

I looked back down to see my mother's face and remembered the challenge I gave Chii, "This is how it will be…"

**.:Dinner:.**

**_Normal POV_**

Sakura sat down at the table next to her brother. Syaoran's sisters kept giggling to each other about Touya. Chii sat at her regular spot across Syaoran. Eriol kept asking Syaoran curious questions like, "Whose he? Why is Sakura sitting next to him?"

Then, Queen Yelan entered the dining hall and sat herself to her seat, "Syaoran, Chii, Shiefa, Fanran, Feimei, Fuutie, and Eriol, I'd like you to meet my new guest"

Touya nodded and stood up, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Touya Ki-"

THUD!

"Ow!"

Touya glared at his sister who stood up quickly, "Please excuse his discourtesy, this is my older brother, Touya Avalon"

Touya just looked at her confused until…_THUD!_

He yelped and sat back down, "Pleased to meet you all!"

Sakura sat down with a smile.

Touya whispered over, "What the hell was that for?"

He meant those thud noises. Well those thuds were actually just a certain auburn-haired girl's foot stomping very hard onto her older brother's foot. Quite simple really.

"Just play along, that's your name okay?" She ate her soup mannerly.

Syaoran didn't catch anything, but Eriol sure isn't that stupid. He eyed Sakura and Touya suspiciously and asked, "So what brings you all the way here Mr. Touya?"

Touya was frustrated with his sister and didn't care about the last name she gave them, "Well I came to bring my sister back home to our family of Ki-"

Sakura quickly dropped her fork loudly and shouted, "KEY…Lime pie!"

Everyone looked at her suddenly. She definitely was embarrassed but she still had to keep up her secret, "I'm really craving some pie right now…hehe"

Chii laughed, "What a marvelous idea! We should enjoy a delicious dessert like so"

Touya rose one eyebrow, "-nomo-"

Sakura realized he was going to finish his statement and tried to lead a different subject, "What?! No mo…re? That's too bad how about we get ice cream."

Touya realized by now that their last name isn't the subject she wanted to bring up, "Well, we can go after then"

Sakura smiled gratefully, something that Eriol caught.

After dinner, the queen and the sisters had other business. Chii dragged Syaoran away. Touya went to the school and her job at the Otaka Noodles. Eriol asked Sakura for some privacy.

**.:Eriol's Room:.**

Eriol locked the door, "So you have been deceiving us?"

Sakura's eyes were surprised, "What are you talking about Eriol-kun?"

"You're surname is certainly not Avalon. Hiding your identity these past few months, that's very sly"

Sakura just shook her head and gave a small smirk, "I guess there's no helping in hiding it from you now"

She looked directly into Eriol's eyes, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of Japan"

Eriol didn't expect her to be a princess, he only bluffed it out of her. But with that, he bowed low, "Your highness"

"That's alright Eriol-kun, I'd still prefer for you to call me Sakura"

"So the man earlier is really your brother?"

"Yes, Prince of Japan, Touya Kinomoto"

"What is his business here? …What is your business here?" Eriol asked.

Sakura's smile saddened, "You remember first meeting me?"

"Yes, there was a bandit who tried to take you back to Japan"

Sakura nodded.

"You really were running away…"

Sakura nodded again, "It was my brother's idea and I went along with it. This was to make sure some tyrant would…stop harassing me. That bandit was one of his goons."

"So your brother has come to get you back now that it's over."

Sakura paused, "It's true that hiding away in China was my brother's idea. But there was one thing my brother did not take into consideration. …Our mother"

Eriol grew wide eyed, "Your mother…she die-"

"No. She has not passed away, but she's very ill. And I must go back to her."

Eriol realized everything, "Sakura you can't go! What about Syaoran?"

Sakura smiled and came over to Eriol, "Thanks for everything Eriol. There's one last thing that I want before I go"

Eriol looked down disappointed that she will be leaving them. Eriol knew it too; Sakura was perfect for Syaoran. She opened up his heart. If she leaves, Syaoran will be devastated.

Sakura whispered in Eriol's ear. Eriol jerked his head to Sakura who gave him a wink.

Eriol just smirked, "As a goodbye present, I'll help set this up for you"

**.:In Eriol's lab:.**

Eriol took Sakura to his lab in his room, hidden behind his closet. Inside was the typical bookshelf filled with books entirely about magic, then came all kinds of lab equipment. It had that mad scientist's lab feeling. There were already chemicals of some sort on the island, where Eriol started walking towards. He took a flask with a dark blackish brown color that was over a Bunsen burner and then got a pitcher of something that Sakura could not identify.

"Will this help me with tonight? …with Syaoran?" Sakura watched Eriol carefully and seriously as he poured the liquid from the flask and whatever was in the pitcher into a beaker. He stirred it together with a rod.

"This…" Eriol said ominously and lifted the beaker as steam started sapping out of the beaker.

Taking in Eriol's tone, Sakura's eyes turned to the beaker immediately, ready for the explanation of the concoction. Surely, this must be a dangerous potion; it must be poisonous. But, what would Eriol test it on? Then, Eriol drank it slowly.

Sakura panicked, "Oh my God! Eriol-kun! Noooooooo! I know I asked you so selfishly to help me, but testing a potion on yourself is dangerous! I would never want anything bad to happen to you. I-I…I wanna know why you're laughing…"

It's true, Eriol was cracking up from her paranoia, "Sakura, you're very funny. Would you like some coffee too?" He held out the beaker to her.

Sakura's eyes squinted and she punched his shoulder.

He held his sore shoulder, "Ow! I'm just messing with you Sakura"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Eriol laughed, "Are you sure you're the princess of Japan?"

He walked over to a cabinet against the wall, he pulled out an orange capsule and threw it over to Sakura, "That ought to do it"

Sakura looked at the bottle, opened it, and let out 2 blue pills on her palm, "This is…"

"It works much faster than that low-class drugstore brand. With my chemical research and magic, it works right away. I suggest dissolving it in a liquid first" Eriol winked.

Sakura came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Eriol."

Eriol went red for a moment, "Hey, hey. None of that! Tomoyo won't like it!"

Sakura giggled, "Please tell Tomoyo…that I said thank you for everything. She's the first best friend I ever had."

Eriol nodded and hugged her, "You really shouldn't say things like that Sakura. You make it seem like we'll never see each other again."

Sakura nodded and fought back tears. She waved them away and took the capsule of pills with her out of the lab and towards her destination—the kitchen.

**.:Time Gap:.**

Sakura quickly took one of the bottles of apple cider with her. She grabbed two glasses with her as well, without anyone noticing her. She made her way to Syaoran's room.

_Okay Sakura. It's now…or never._ She said to herself to calm down.

She knocked on the big door.

"Yes?"

"Sy-Syaoran" Sakura's voice came out nervous. She shook her head to try to calm herself again.

"Sakura? One moment"

In one moment, Syaoran was at the door with his previous wear but a little messy. He had taken off just one of his shoes and his black slacks had no belt. His button-up had the first three buttons opened.

"What's the matter? You sounded a little nervous"

Sakura smiled to herself. Seeing how he was like this calmed her down a bit, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." He held the door wider and she stepped inside. He closed the door behind her and she leaned on it for a bit, locking it without him noticing.

"I take it you were about to change." Sakura giggled. Sakura settled the bottle of cider and the glasses on his desk.

"Well…yeah," Syaoran kicked off his other shoe.

"Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour." She poured the cider in the bottles with her back covering them, so he couldn't tell exactly what she was doing.

"It's okay"

"I need to talk to you," She took her crushed blue pills and put them in one of the glasses. She watched it dissolve with the bubbles of the drink, "I just…thought that we didn't get to see other too much since my brother came.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about that. Your brother, is he really going to take you back home?"

Sakura froze and prepared to tell him the truth, "Syao-"

Suddenly she felt arms around her shoulders holding her in warmth, "Sakura, let's run away together!"

Sakura stood there shocked. _Run away…together?_ She turned around to face him, his arms still around her, holding her close so they were only inches away.

"We could be together forever. We don't have to listen to my mother and you don't have to go back with your brother."

Sakura smiled at the idea of them together, somewhere in a patch of land in a small house with a horse or two and-

She shook her head and Syaoran was confused, "What's wrong?"

She saddened and tried smiling, "Syaoran, we can't run away from our problems. You are a prince…soon to be king. The people of China need you. They love you. What would happen to China if you suddenly disappeared?" Then, it donned on her… she was running away from the problem all along. Leaving Japan wasn't protecting it, it was only getting worse.

"Sakura?"

She shook away her sudden revelation and came back to Syaoran, "Syaoran, though I love the idea of being with you forever. But, we cannot run away."

Before Syaoran could finish, she spun around with the two glasses in her hands, holding out the one with the special ingredient towards him, "Happy anniversary!"

"Huh?"

Sakura smiled, "Well…I didn't get to give you your present, did I? And I thought, now or never."

Syaoran smirked and stood in front of her. He took the glass from her and slowly came to kiss her forehead, "Sweet as always."

Sakura giggled and raised her glass, "Here's to having the best boyfriend."

Syaoran shook his head, "No. Here's to the sweet, cute, troublemaking, damsel in distress who changed my life." He smiled and clinked his glass with hers.

Sakura didn't pout but watched him chug the whole glass down. She took a sip of hers and saw him put down his glass wearily. He clutched his head for moment.

Sakura went over and grabbed his hand, "Are you okay?"

Syaoran felt a jolt within him. He looked over at Sakura and Sakura saw his eyes got just a shade darker. Syaoran started breathing heavily.

"Sakura…"

The intensity was getting to Sakura as well. She cupped his cheek and felt how much he was heating up.

"Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura said worried the pill may have a side effect Eriol didn't tell her about.

He tried to shake the feeling off, but he felt his body was getting hotter and a sudden need to just touch her. He brought his lips down to hers to bring to a sweet kiss with the taste of cider. The kiss started getting heavier and more passionate. Sakura wove her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Syaoran's hands caressed the small of her back moving down to back up again. Sakura felt his tongue touch her lips and the moment she let her lips part, his tongue intruded, touching everything it can.

She unwove her arms and stroked her hands down his chest to his abs, similarly to what he's doing to her back. They broke for air. But in that moment, Sakura ripped open his shirt, the last two buttons popping off. Their lips connected back in seconds like magnets. She smoothed her hands over his six-pack enjoying the stiffness. Syaoran's hands were now caressing her arms. She felt the heat of his fingers flow through to her skin. Syaoran slowly went to the tip of her shirt and held it, but he did not move. Impatiently, Sakura let go of the kiss. Their eyes locked. She helped him remove her shirt; her pink sapphire heart dangled from her neck.

"Sakura, wait-" But she didn't.

She latched onto his lips again bringing the heat back too. He held her waist and lifted her off the ground. Sakura's legs wove around his back. Syaoran easily walked them over to his king-sized bed and laid her down gently without breaking their lip lock. Sakura felt something hitting her thigh. That something was hard. They let go for air again and Syaoran stared into her wet green eyes. Wet?

"Syaoran"

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

At that a tear dropped from her eye.

Syaoran immediately felt guilt for pushing her into this. He kissed the tear away, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to put you through this. We don't have to do this. We'll stop."

Sakura's eyes widened, "NO!"

Syaoran was taken back. Sakura grabbed his head and she kissed him again with as much force as she could. Syaoran used his arms to keep himself up without crushing her, but Sakura was making that really difficult. She kept feathering her fingers down from his shoulders to his chest to his stomach and back up. Then she got even bolder and un-buttoned his slacks._ Calm down Syaoran. Calm down. Calm DOWN!_

"Sakura, stop!"

"You don't want me?"

Syaoran seeing the look of hurt in her eyes hurt him too, "Of course I want you…but I want us to be ready."

"I want this, Syaoran. I want you," Sakura paused and more tears fell down her eyes, "I love you."

Syaoran lost. Tonight, Sakura was all his and Syaoran was all hers.

…

Sakura moved out of the sleeping Syaoran's arms. The aphrodisiacs also had the effect of deep sleep afterwards. Syaoran would be asleep for awhile. She put on her clothes and also managed to put sweats on him. She tucked him in neatly.

"Sakura"

Sakura froze. Then a light snore came and she smiled at the fact that he was dreaming of her. She didn't cry. She didn't tear up. She raised her hand to touch his cheek, but she restrained herself. If she did, could she hold herself back? She loved him; but, still this is the most selfish thing she's done to him. She leaned over him and kissed his lips once more, "I'm sorry."

* * *

AUTHOR'S CORNER

Jenn-chan: Hiiiiii! Didya miss me? ;) Welcome back to AUTHOR'S CORNER! I'm your host, Jenn-chan.

(audience claps)

Jenn-chan: The vote is unanimous…our guest speaker tonight is Touya Kinomoto!

(audience claps and whistles as Touya walks onto stage)

Jenn-chan (hearts in her eyes): Welcome Touya. It's an honor to meet you here.

Touya (nods)

Jenn-chan: Oh I remember when I was younger and I first watched Cardcaptors on TV and saw Tori (the English version of Touya) and fell in love with your absolute hotness. (blushes) OH! WHAT AM I SAYING? (hits Touya)

Touya: (rubs arm) ow.

Jenn-chan: So you seem to have a small, yet significant role don't you?

Touya: I suppose.

Jenn-chan: Too bad, you had to come in the picture. I mean, Sakura was really getting it on with Syao- (notices the glare coming up on Touya's face)

Jenn-chan: ermm… so Sakura's going home huh? Without telling Syaoran a thing…

Touya: Good riddance. He's lucky to even see her, I would have taken her away the moment they walked in the room.

Jenn-chan: But, they're in a healthy love-love relationship. You can't just do that to her. She has the right to stay with him if she wanted. Shoot, she didn't have to stay in his room that night. I just wanted to add a little drama.

Touya (smoke coming out of his ears): SHE DID WHAT?!

Jenn-chan (covers mouth): oops.

Touya (standing with fists at his side): THAT BRAT DID WHAT TO MY SISTER?!

Jenn-chan: Um, audience, we will be back after a few short messages… OH LOOK… a preview… yeah let's go to that.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

"_Before she left, Sakura told me there was some tyrant that was harassing her in Japan. So she fled to China, an attempt to stop him. I didn't think it was a serious matter; but, he's trying to take over the Japanese kingdom!"_

"_Wait…take over the kingdom? So she's going to marry the Japanese prince? Why would Japan's prince want someone like Sakura? The Avalons are commoners."_

"_Oh my god. Don't tell me. She didn't tell you?"_

"_Tell me what? Eriol, what are you saying?!"_

"_Syaoran. Sakura is the princess of Japan."_

* * *

Jenn-chan (clutching the leg of an infuriated Touya): Um…looks like that's all for the author's corner. Do that review. Yeah. See you next time on Our Own Fairytale. Bye-bee.


	10. falling

The fact that I updated in a month shows just how much I've tried my best to get back to you my faithful readers. In fact, because I'm back in school with one of the most HATED classes I'll ever have in college, I shouldn't have been able to update for maybe another month. But I just couldn't do that to you, my precious readers (Plus, I was looking at the date of which I published this…and well…I'm sad about the fact it took me 3 years…but I am proud to have those faithful readers who have waited through with me). Without further ado, enjoy the longest chapter of Our Own Fairytale.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_Sakura moved out of the sleeping Syaoran's arms. The aphrodisiacs also had the effect of deep sleep afterwards. Syaoran would be asleep for awhile. She put on her clothes and also managed to put sweats on him. She tucked him in neatly._

"_Sakura"_

_Sakura froze. Then a light snore came and she smiled at the fact that he was dreaming of her. She didn't cry. She didn't tear up. She raised her hand to touch his cheek, but she restrained herself. If she did, could she hold herself back? She loved him; but, still this is the most selfish thing she's done to him. She leaned over him and kissed his lips once more, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Without You**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I woke up finding the bed empty, "Was it all a dream?"

I looked under the covers and my sweatpants were on. I wasn't naked. So that pretty much convinced me. I got out of bed and just felt like seeing her. Even if it was a dream. It was one hell of a dream.

I knocked on her door, "Hey…Sakura…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"…"

"Are you still sleeping? Well, I'm coming in"

I opened the door slowly and found the room completely empty, the bed made. One thing that seemed to be out of order was the shiny pink heart pendant I had given her for our first month sitting next to a card standing on the night stand.

I walked over to it and read the cover that said 'Syaoran'. I held onto her necklace and opened the note slowly and read it to myself.

_Dearest Syaoran,_

_Last night was amazing. I still can't believe it happened myself. I'm glad my first time was with you. I also want to ask for your forgiveness. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. As you are reading this, I won't be here anymore. Please don't go looking for me. You tend to always rescue me when a bad guy comes, but I don't need rescuing anymore. I'm going to marry someone…someone who loves me. I'm sorry. I want you to be happy too. Chii is a very sweet and beautiful person. I'm sure you will find happiness._

_Goodbye,_

_Sakura_

As I read the farewell, I couldn't seem to look away. She's…gone…

My grip on the letter tightened and I ran everywhere in the mansion. She wasn't in the kitchen, the dining hall, the west or east hall, the throne room, or the garden. When I took my car to school I went straight to my sister's personal office. There were no records of Sakura's attendance to Li Academy. I asked her friends and they said they didn't know where she was. I went to the restaurant Otaka Noodles to see if they knew. The old man said that she had quit and Hiro said that he couldn't say where she was. This is stupid! WHERE IS SHE?! We have the best night of our lives and then she disappears like thin air.

I yelled. I couldn't keep this in anymore. How could she do this to me?! This isn't fair. I wanted more than this! I wanted to give her everything. I didn't care if she was poor or targeted by however many stalkers. I yelled again and again and again.

Finally realizing that yelling did nothing—it didn't bring her back to me—I headed home. There was nothing else I could do. Sakura isn't here anymore. She won't come back…

**.:Garden Center Table:.**

Blondie was silent. It didn't matter to me anyway. She suddenly broke the silence, "So I was thinking we can go to the little park for a walk together."

Did she want to discuss her ideas on becoming a closer couple? I didn't even have the energy to scoff at this. I just kept staring at the teacup in front of me. I didn't want to listen and I don't want to feel. I just want to be in my room. No. I want to see _her_.

"Ooh, and we can see the fireworks together…" She continued.

Fireworks…

_~flashback~_

_"It's beautiful, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura watched the fireworks._

_I looked down at her and she smiled suddenly when a firework boomed, "Yeah…beautiful"_

_~End of flashback~_

I stood up quickly, my chair skidding back. It was enough to shut her up about her fireworks plan.

"Prince? Are you o-?"

In frustration, I brushed the china teacups on the table off the table making everything crash. I stomped off as several maids came to clean up the mess. Why did she have to leave? Why did she leave behind these memories that make it hard for me to forget her? Why doesn't she want me to find her? Didn't she say she loved me?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Eriol, "Syaoran, you have to stop this"

I brushed his shoulder off like the teacups, "Don't touch me. What do _you_ know?! Your girlfriend didn't leave you. She didn't go off to marry some other guy. She didn't abandon you with only memories to keep you sane, and yet insane!"

**_Normal POV_**

Eriol felt guilt-stricken, "Look Syaoran, I know your upset, but-"

"UPSET?! I'm several things more than upset?!"

Eriol was getting fed up with Syaoran's behavior now, "Syaoran, do you even understand what Sakura has to-"

"Don't say her name!" Syaoran yelled.

Eriol slapped him, "Pull yourself together! Do you even know what she is doing? She's practically going to sacrifice herself!"

Syaoran changed from anger to shock and worry, "Wh-what?"

Eriol threw papers at him, "I thought the way she left was suspicious. Sakura said she was going to marry someone, and I had agents get a background on this. She mentioned a tyrant who was harassing her, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"What are you talking about Eriol?"

"Before she left, Sakura told me there was some tyrant that was harassing her in Japan. So she fled to China, an attempt to stop him. I didn't think it was a serious matter; but, he's trying to take over the Japanese kingdom!"

"Wait…take over the kingdom? So she's going to marry the Japanese prince? Why would Japan's prince want someone like Sakura? The Avalons are commoners."

"Oh my god. Don't tell me. She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? Eriol, what are you saying?!"

"Syaoran. Sakura is the princess of Japan."

Syaoran stood there taking in this new information, "W-Wha…huh?"

Eriol had to stop himself from hitting his own forehead with his palm before saying really slowly, "Syaoran, Sakura's real name is Sakura Kinomoto, princess of Japan."

"B-But she never said anything…to me"

"In the beginning it made sense for her not to reveal her identity in a foreign country where pursuers could kidnap her. Look, I know it's a real shocker…but we have to help her Syaoran. This Akuma guy-"

Eriol trailed on about what was going on in Japan, but Syaoran was still registering the fact that Sakura is a princess. _If she's the princess, she could have been with me. We could have easily gotten approved by mother. She didn't have to hide her identity from me. If she wanted to hide from kidnappers, I'd protect her. Well…it's true I snub almost all the princesses. But it's because they're too spoiled. Was she…trying to use me? Because I always rejected the engagements, she thought I would reject her too. She tried a friend first approach? _

The forgotten Chii who overheard everything, stood up and slapped him back to reality.

Syaoran faced her angrily, "What was that for?!"

"You piss me off! Are you just going to stand there shocked that she lied to you? Or are you going to save her?!"

Syaoran balled his fists, _what do you know?_

Answering his unspoken questions, Chii argued, "Sakura is a princess. So what? That doesn't change the fact that she cared about you. When she came here, did she want your throne? Was she after you, because you are a prince? Did she not care for you because you are you."

Syaoran remembered them going ice skating when she first came. He had another argument with his mother and Sakura was the one who tried cheering him up. Then, he remembered the school camping trip. Though he misunderstood something, Sakura ended up suffering a high fever, but they watched fireworks together and he realized how beautiful she really was. Lastly, he remembered all the dangerous guys that came after her. She was capable of taking care of herself, like the swordfight they held. But, the times when she was almost kidnapped, the pursuer always had the upper hand—an ambush for instance. Sakura needed someone to protect her. She needs someone to protect her now!

He looked at Chii confused, "Why are you helping me? I thought you wanted to marry me."

She shrugged, "Me and Sakura have a lot in common. And I realized now, that we took the easy way out, thinking that this was the right path. But we were just running away from the real problem all along. And unlike me, she's going to try to make things right."

He still looked confused, but Chii shrugged and snubbed him, "Besides, you are so not my type."

Syaoran glared, "You-"

She suddenly turned with a smile, "Don't make her wait any longer."

"Eriol!" Syaoran turned back to his blue-haired friend, who straightened-up with the sudden call, "We're going to Japan."

Eriol and Chii both smiled as Syaoran started heading back to the mansion.

Eriol follow after shortly. Chii closed her eyes for a moment and smiled sadly to herself, "Well, I guess it's no use trying to marry him now."

"Who says you need to marry him?" a familiar voice rang.

She spun around faced familiar blue eyes and blonde hair, "Brother!"

**.:In Japan:.**

**_Normal POV_**

"Touya, where are you going?"

"Look Sakura, Akuma knows too much. I'm calling reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? You're going to fight?" Sakura said worried.

Touya just shook his hand through her hair, "Japan is in a civil war. Akuma's followers are many. But there are still people that would follow the Kinomoto's. I have a plan Sakura."

"You must let me help!"

"NO! It's too dangerous" He scolded.

"Sakura, I need you to follow whatever Akuma wants you to do."

"Wha-"

"Just for now. Of course, you will NOT sleep with him. Or any kind of harassment, for that matter. I'm sure he wouldn't go that far. One false move from him in front of father's eyes and he'll be sentenced for life."

"You mean father and mother still don't know?"

"Father had his suspicions, but the moment mother fell ill, he's been at her bedside since. Akuma had gotten on his good side for getting her a doctor. A shitty doctor if you ask me."

"I thought dad couldn't afford a doctor"

"He didn't. Akuma's doctor is a fake. Akuma is paying him to keep her alive at the bare minimum." They saw the Kinomoto castle in sight, "Sakura, this is where we must part ways. For now."

Sakura nodded, "Be safe."

Touya opened the carriage door and turned towards Sakura once more, "When you get a chance, do me a favor…"

Sakura waited and slowly nodded.

"Kick his ass" he jumped out of the carriage into the bushes of the woods.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was already in front of the castle.

Sakura stepped through the doors of her home. The maids and butlers bowed, "Welcome home, Ohime-sama"

There, standing in the middle of the room was the familiar man with dark spiky red hair and peridot green eyes, "Welcome home, Sakura-hime."

Sakura cringed with the smile plastered on his face, but she did not greet back.

He held a smirk and a glint in his eyes that said he knew everything that happened in China, "Why don't we talk in my quarters for now."

"I want to see my parents!" She ordered.

"Yes, yes. In due time. But first, we should make sure you're alright, having been kidnapped by those Chinese ruffians."

"WHAT!"

"Come now, princess." He grabbed her arm and she swatted it away.

"Don't you dare touch me."

He frowned looking at the maid still standing there and quickly smiled again pulling Sakura into an embrace and whispering into her ear, "Speak like that to me, and we'll see how your dear mother's health becomes after this."

Sakura's fist clenched, but her mouth shut into a thin line as well.

"Come, this way princess."

He led her into a different room. There was no one inside; Sakura was sure this room was soundproof. Even if she screamed in here, no one would hear her. She prepared a plan of attack, in case. But knowing her mother was at stake, she wouldn't take any chances until she was sure she was safe.

"I knew you were quite bold, but for you to run and hide away to China for nearly two months…well I must say, you've got a lot of spunk. I'm surprised your prince charming isn't coming to your rescue."

Sakura stood her ground and played it off as Touya being a prince and all, "You won't find Prince Touya."

Akuma almost rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about your boyfriend."

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura tried innocence.

Akuma smirked and called, "Maria"

Swiftly, his secretary came in with a manila folder. Akuma took the contents out and threw them on the table. They spread out beautifully for all the pictures to be seen. Sakura had one look at closed her eyes, she couldn't deny the pictures. Someone had obviously photographed every moment she was in China…and especially the moments with Syaoran. There was a photo of the two in the park. There was another when she was entering the Li Mansion. They had the moment when they were kissing after that cheer practice before she left to go to Tomoyo's. Sakura's fist clenched more. Her hand could probably be bleeding.

"So, where's your precious prince now?"

"He's not coming! I broke up with him before coming back. He's got nothing to do with me or you! So leave him out of this."

"I don't see him as the type that would just leave you behind. He'll come waltzing in the right moment. They always do."

Sakura looked away, knowing full-well, that a breakup over a piece of parchment is a seriously bad breakup; he won't come, "You're wrong."

"Well, let's cut to the chase. Why have you refused my proposal? I swear I will be a great asset to the Kinomoto Family and of Japan."

"Oh really? Is that why more people are unemployed and the tax rates are rising?"

"This country is in a horrible state in economy. That's why, while I take charge I can make a bigger difference. But I can only do that, if you marry me."

She refused to say yes. But Sakura knows full well what saying 'no' straight out would do.

"I want to see my parents!" She turned and headed for the door.

"Maria will escort you to them." He frowned when she changed subjects.

Maria swiftly followed after the princess and closed the door behind her.

"Hime-sama, this way." The secretary led.

Sakura was still clenching her fist. She would never kill anyone, but she so wanted to hurt him.

"Hime-sama, I know that you hate Yoru-sama, but please consider his offer. He truly does want to change Japan." Came the soft voice of Maria.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes, "And greed and ambition have nothing to do with it?"

Maria stayed silent and stopped at a staircase, "Your parents are up ahead." With that, Maria went back the hall the entered.

Sakura gave a suspicious look back at her, _why try to convince me? I already know his ploys. He's trying to overthrow my family and ruin Japan._

She walked up the stairs and went straight to her father and mother's bedroom. There she saw her mother bedridden, pale and with dark circles under her eyes—the look of exhaustion. By her side, faithfully, was her father holding her hand tenderly and even with her sickly mother, love was still in his eyes.

As the door was opened, the couple looked up.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes could not hold the tears much longer. She ran to her parents and they embraced her with open arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kaa-san, Otou-san"

"Sakura, my baby!" Queen Nadeshiko hugged her daughter, "Where have you been? You had me worried sick" she laughed at her literal terms.

"Sakura couldn't help smile at her humor, "I'm sorry Kaa-san I ran away without a word."

Fujitaka furrowed his brow, "Why, Sakura? What made you run away?"

Sakura looked away, "I just…didn't want to marry Akuma-san." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Sakura, tell us where have you been." Her mother said in a gentle voice. It wasn't a command, she was now curious to where her daughter has been for the last two months.

Sakura began, "I was in China…

**.:In China:.**

Syaoran packed his sword, knowing something big was going to happen. He just couldn't explain it. He held Sakura's necklace in his palm. He would never say it from embarrassment, but he believed this was his heart and he gave his heart to her. Getting it back this way, hurt even more. But, he remembered Chii's encouragement; the feelings _were_ there. He wasn't going to have it just end like this. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Eriol, I'm ready."

"Syaoran." Syaoran heard that distinct voice that he cannot easily go against. He turned towards his mother.

"Mother, you can't stop me from going to her."

"Is she worth it? Even if it means dying?" Her eyes were stern, cold.

Syaoran knew she was truly worried. Her eyes maybe cold, but it was truly because she would not let her only beloved son off to such dangers. Syaoran did not waiver, "Yes."

Yelan closed her eyes and smiled, "You've never cared about the other princesses. Sakura-hime must be loved."

Syaoran could only blush, but realization hit him, "Wait, you knew? That she's a princess? This whole time…you knew?"

Yelan turned around with a smirk, "You've never complained about marriage since she came. Well…with the exception of Lady Chii. I never thought she would be this good for you."

After a long pause, she walked away, "Be safe, my son."

Eriol came back with the plane tickets, "It's the first flight out…let's get going"

**.:In Japan:.**

Sakura just finished telling the story of the past few months, but avoided the name of the Lis.

"Oh Sakura, I'm just so glad to see you safe and sound again." Queen Nadeshiko teared up and hugged her again.

"This family you speak of, they sound vaguely familiar…but I'm glad they took care of you." The king held a hand on his shoulder.

Sakura quickly changed the subject, "Mother, shouldn't you rest more?"

Nadeshiko whipped the air as if to swat a fly, "NONSENSE! I'm healthy as a horse, now that you're back home."

Sakura felt even guiltier for ever leaving her mother.

"Dear," the queen was looking at her husband now, "I wish to speak to Sakura alone."

Fujitaka didn't want to leave her side, but got up and kissed his beloved wistfully before saying, "I'll be in my office."

The moment he stepped out of the room, Nadeshiko had a huge grin on her face, "Now tell me more about that boy. Was he cute? I bet you he was a real knock-out."

Sakura blushed a deep red, "MOM!"

"What? I know that boy was more important than you want to tell."

"Speaking of boys…" Sakura shifted the conversation away from her boyfriend. Well…ex-boyfriend, "Have you heard from Touya?"

The queen's grin faltered and she tried smiling, "He comes around every other week, just for a quick hello. He never tells me where he's going. It's like something here is repelling him or something. I wish he could just come home." Her voice broke when she said 'home'.

Sakura felt guilty and almost spilled the beans on Touya's whereabouts. But she knew, for the sake of winning this battle with her _dear_ fiancé, she'd have to lie just a little longer. Keep her parents safe. But, the way her mother looked now, she couldn't tell if she was really sick at all. She was right, 'healthy as a horse'. Sakura was confused; she knew Touya wouldn't lie about mother being sick. _If she's getting better, maybe Akuma's plan can't work after all. I could always hide mother and father away from that wretched fiend and Akuma has no power over me._

Then a knock came at the door bringing the two heads snapping their attentions to the door.

Nadeshiko breathed, "Come in."

The secretary walked in hard-faced as usual. Sakura didn't hold back the glare the moment she saw who it was.

Maria bowed, "Your majesty…"

Nadeshiko, not noticing the glare her daughter was giving the secretary, smiled, "Ah Maria… it must be 5:00"

Sakura's glare turned into confusion, "What's at 5:00?"

Maria had let herself in with a tray in her hands.

Nadeshiko looked back at her daughter, "Well, even though Yoru-san has gotten me a doctor. Maria has been taking extra precaution has giving me extra medicine. I know, the doctor doesn't know of course, it would be against his orders. But, Maria has been so kind to me and she believes that it will help me."

Sakura took in what she was saying and honestly could not trust the little pills Maria had on a handkerchief. This could be a trap. According to Touya, Akuma gave her mother a doctor that barely kept her alive. But whatever Maria was giving Nadeshiko could only be worse. After all, Maria _is_ Akuma's most trusted secretary.

Sakura stood in the way of Maria's pills and her glass of water.

"Sakura? What's the matter?"

Maria's hard-face did not change. Sakura's glare did nothing to budge her.

Sakura's eyes squinted, "Mother, when did you start taking Maria's medicine?"

Nadeshiko looked concerned for the questioning, "A few weeks after I got sick and Yoru-san got us a doctor."

Sakura thought it through and her fist was trembling.

"Sakura, would you sit please? You're making me very worried!"

Sakura grabbed the pills from Maria, "Mom, what if these were drugs that made you worse? They could easily be making you addicted to something illegal!"

Nadeshiko shook her head, "Nonsense. I may not be very well physically, but magic is still a part of me as it is to you. If these pills were poisonous to my health, I would know wouldn't I?"

Sakura felt a little betrayed that her mother wouldn't believe her. But she had a point. Nadeshiko was not the greatest magician, but she made up for that in potions. She had studied the ways of magic in a bottle. She, of all people, would know when something magical would be in the medicine Maria was giving her. Sakura gritted her teeth and let her mom grab the pills from her hand and swallow them.

"Mom, are you…okay?"

But, the assumption Sakura had was a clear overstatement. Nadeshiko was nothing close to being sick and worse when she took the pills. In fact, she looked…better. There was more color in her skin, more color in her face. Even the dark circles under her eyes were fading. Earlier, when she seemed to be getting better, Sakura hadn't realized the physical look until now. Earlier, she seemed to have her spirits up, but now something made her mother look so much…healthier.

What was in that medicine? Did Nadeshiko know that this was her curing medicine? Was Akuma really trying to heal her mother? Sakura looked back at Maria and noticed a small light in her eyes before she closed them. Or maybe this was all on Maria?

"Maria, I want to talk to you." Sakura eyed her carefully, "Alone."

The moment they walked out the room, Sakura spun on her heel, "Let's hear it. Why are you saving my mom?"

Maria tried to save face, but she couldn't help the gulp.

"And why are you going so far to help her, when Akuma is trying to kill her?"

"He's not trying to kill her." She countered, "At least, he doesn't want to."

"Tell me everything." Sakura slammed her fist against the wall, blocking Maria's path.

Maria took a deep breath, "Despite what you think, Yoru-sama is not evil."

Sakura was about to open her mouth to cuss, but Maria interrupted her.

"You need to understand. Yoru-sama grew up in Japan. He had to face hardship…all on his own."

Sakura accused, "And how would you know that?!"

Maria lets out a deep heavy sigh, "…Because I was there."

_~Flashback~_

**_Maria's POV_**

Ryou Naito. The boy with red hot hair and eyes so bright green they seem out of this world. I'm his self-proclaimed best friend since we lived next door to each other since forever. Though, now just entering high school, he's still very childish. Like usual, I come over to his place after school and notice his mom at the dining table looking at several papers with a stressed face. But upon entering the house, she brightens as she sees her favorite/only son home.

"Tadaima okaa-san"

"Okaerinasai. Ah, Maria-chan. It's good to see you again." She looks towards me and I smile with a bow.

Just then, the doorbell rings and Ms. Naito looks confused and goes to answer the door.

Ryou could care less about visitors, "C'mon Maria, I want to get our homework over with already."

I glance over at the guest in the doorway and notice a man in a suit, "Hi I'm John Kawamura from the Financial Aid and Services. I work with the government."

I could see a smile on his face and that was the last time I saw that man before going up to Ryou's room.

.

.

.

"Maria, are you coming over again today?"

"I guess so. Might as well help you organize the mess that is your room and your homework as well." I smirk and he rolled his eyes, "I can see it now. Maria, the king's secretary." I glared for a second and stuck my tongue at him.

As we walked into his house, Ryou called, "Tadaima!"

No response.

"Okaa-san?" Ryou started walking towards the dining room.

I noticed how the house was dark. Ms. Naito usually has a few windows open; I wonder what's wrong. I followed after a good minute and found Ryou reading a piece of paper. Then the landline rang. Ryou made no movement, so I grabbed the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Naito residence."

"Hello, this is the general hospital. Are you related to Sayuri Naito?"

"Um…" I looked back at Ryou, and he had moved to standing in front of me taking the phone.

"This is Ryou Naito. How can I help you?"

Then, everything seemed to be moving so quickly. Ryou dropped the phone and ran out the door. I grabbed the phone and placed it back on the receiver and followed him. He was far ahead now, but I had a horrible feeling I knew where he was heading.

At the hospital, the doctor said it was too late.

Several days after the funeral, Ryou grew distant. Cold. I stayed by his side afraid that he would follow his mom. But instead, he went through all the mail and papers she had left behind. I glanced at them too noticing one or two bills with really big numbers. There was another envelope cut open. I don't know why it caught my attention, but I read it and found the insurance money that was received from Ms. Naito. I started piecing things together when suddenly Ryou pushed everything off the table except one paper in his hand. He forcefully grabbed the telephone and dialed a number furiously.

"I'd like to speak with John Kawamura!" It was like he was holding back a hiss.

…

"What do you mean there's no John Kawamura?!"

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. That "government official" had swindled them. But not only did the Naito family face fraud, they were already in a financial hole. Ms. Naito couldn't have her son deal with the financial problems so she… But with the insurance money, they would get out of debt.

"You can't just expect…Well, whose fault is that?! …Don't you dare put this on us! File a…I understand. Thanks for nothing!" He slammed the phone down.

I reached out slowly, "Ryou?"

He turned at me with anger that had me cowering like a mouse to a cat.

"Maria. Stay here." He turned and started walking towards the door.

My bravery shot up and grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

"To make a few friends." His eyes were looking at the door. But I could tell, he was already looking towards his destination. He was already set.

"Then I'm going with you."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged me off. My heart clenched at the rejection, but I know my best friend needs me.

To say the people we met were suspicious was an understatement. They were so obviously loan sharks that I tried to stop Ryou but it seemed he had it all figured out. The dark man smirked at Ryou's determination, "So what do I call you boy?"

"Yoru. Yoru Akuma."

After we left them, I had to stop him for a second, "Ryou." He didn't look me in the eyes, "What are you doing?"

Ryou stated so easily, "The government won't do anything. So I will."

I didn't know what he was saying, "How?"

"I'm going to become king."

~end of flashback~

Maria looked at Sakura, "This was before your father's rule and before your father had changed the law to help everyone financially."

Sakura was astounded; her perspective of Akuma changing, "Then how come you haven't tried making him see reason? My father is doing right! And he would have _legally_ helped Akuma!"

"But, Yoru-sama was too far into his plans to change them. The power of authority is something that he craves. Before I realized it, he had become a whole different person."

Sakura shook her head feeling almost defeated, "Well he's very intelligent I give you that."

**.:At the Airport:.**

Syaoran and Eriol exited the plane.

Eriol looked around, "I'll be right back…I'm going to find us a map. We need a plan."

Syaoran nodded and waited next to a screen showing all the times of arrivals and departures. He noticed another flight coming in from China. That should arrive in a few hours. The next thing he knew, there was a cloth over his mouth. He tried to turn around and see what was going on, but all he could see was blackness.

Eriol who had started to come back, just noticed Syaoran's body being dragged away. He was about to yell, when a hand came over his mouth. Eriol, being quick to think, used the fire element to create a ring around him. He turned to find his almost abductor, but was caught by surprise, "You…"

**.:time gap:.**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

Ugh! My head… I tried opening my eyes. Where am I? I noticed the walls were stone and in front of me was a big wooden door. I tried to stand, but then I heard it—the clinking noise. Weighted on my wrists and ankles were shackles chained to the wall I was leaning against. What happened? First things first—I tried breaking the chains with magic. I'm not as good as Eriol, but a little fire and water can weaken the chains. The moment I was about to summon the fire, the chains sent a jolt through me. The shock left me paralyzed for a second before I heard an earsplitting scream. I realized it was mine.

Then the door creaked open and a voice advised, "I should probably warn you. Those shackles were hexed to shock you if magic was used on it. They're made of a special metal from the moon itself, practically indestructible." He noticed my heavy breathing and chuckled, "Guess I was too late."

I fixed myself to get ready if they wanted to torture me for information, or return me for a ransom. This didn't happen all the time, but I was trained for situations like these. It took me a few moments to get myself composed from the shock.

In the doorway, there was a man wearing armor with the symbol so familiar to Syaoran whenever he saved Sakura. Everything made sense now.

Then another man stepped out from behind the armored soldier, "Well, well, if it isn't the little prince from China. Was wondering when you'd come along now."

I glared. So he definitely knew who I am…and expected me. This man had strange dark red hair and light green eyes, lighter than _hers_. "How rude of me; I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yoru Akuma."

I stayed silent, waiting.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked and then the armored man took a swing to my stomach.

I coughed, "What…do you want?"

"Nothing really."

"Then release me."

The redhead Akuma just smirked again and shook his head, "Sorry, I just can't do that. You see, I let you go, and my plans can't move forward."

"Who are you?!" I spat. But at that, the armored man took his elbow and jabbed it into my chest, throwing the wind out of me, making me hit the wall.

"I'm someone very important to this country. And someone very important to your precious princess."

I could tell my eyes widened to the size of plates before I got back up trying to break free from these chains, aiming for the redhead's throat, but I could barely reach past my own head, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing at all" The redhead threw his hands up, playing the innocent, "I'm merely just the most important person in her life now."

Realization hit me like the punches his guard was throwing. This is her husband.

"Well, at least I will be."

This is the guy that she's going to marry? I could feel my palms were bleeding from having my hand balled in fists to tightly, "I don't see why I being locked up in here will help!"

"Are you that naïve, young prince? The stories are always the same, you'll come running in to ruin the wedding. You'll claim your undying love for our special princess. And you two will live happy ever after. HA!" This time the redhead himself kicked me in the stomach, making fall back on my knees.

"I assure you. She will not come back to you, because I will have her hand in marriage. She and I are the future of this country."

Then he snapped his fingers and the armored guy came and grabbed my hair to lean my head back. Akuma glared into my eyes, "I don't have time for the likes of you. You here keeps Sakura tucked away neatly at my side."

I gritted my teeth when he said her name. I hated how he said it. He didn't deserve to say her name. But I knew he was right; I would be forgotten here and she would marry this fiend. I felt like I was forming acid in my mouth and I could just spit in his face. The funny thing was…I did. He took out a handkerchief to wipe off the shot I took. He glared at me, which only made my lips pull in to a smirk. Then, I felt the hit that had my head turning away. I looked back and saw him shake his hand.

"I don't know how long I'll keep you here. But, I'll enjoy watching you rot here all alone." He stepped back before I could take another spit at him.

He turned to his henchman and grinned, "Have fun."

When the redhead, Akuma—how appropriate his name seemed to me—left the cell, I could hear the cracking noise of the guard's fingers. I almost welcomed it…just so that I could worry about physical pain than to think about how I won't be able to see her again.

**.:Akuma's Office:.**

Maria opened the door and bowed, "Here you are, Hime-sama. Akuma-sama will be with you shortly."

Then Sakura was alone in the room. On the desk were files on files and papers on papers scattered all over. She never took him to be the kind of man to be messy. She started walking toward the desk and stared at one of the papers from boredom. It had several numbers on it and a few yen symbols but none of it made sense to Sakura.

_SLAM!_

Sakura turned around and there at the door was the redhead she disgusted. She felt the pity hit her again before she thought of just throwing a hit again.

"Akuma"

"Sakura-hime, I never knew you had an interest in my work." He eyed the papers she was just previously staring at.

Sakura shrugged, "It's rude to keep a guest waiting, especially if it's the princess of Japan."

Akuma could only chuckle, "Well, should we stop beating around the bush and get down to brass tacks?"

Sakura held her poker face as best as she could and took a graceful stride towards one of the chairs facing his desk, "Let's."

Akuma smirked and took a seat across her at his desk. He folded his hands in front of his face assessing her expression, "So, you will marry me."

This was somewhere between a question and a demand.

Sakura simply folded her arms, "And why should I?"

Akuma smirked seeing the beginning of a game, the one who loses face will lose. But this was a game, he felt sure to win, "I don't know, maybe the health of your mother should be taken to account. You could be so cruel…leaving her behind to worry till illness."

Sakura didn't falter, "She's a tough woman."

Akuma's smirk disappeared and his eyes squinted, "You don't care if my doctor just stops coming?"

Sakura took the smirk this time, "My mother may be not be healthy, but she's not stupid. She can tell what she needs. She's a master of potions. I'm sure she could figure something out to get her better."

Akuma's eyes were still hard, but he chose to play the winning card, "Seeing you so carefree of your mother, I guess you could care less on what happens to your pretty little prince."

Then Sakura's poker face faltered, "What?"

Akuma's smirk came back, "You mean you don't know?"

Sakura waited for him to continue.

"You look surprised. Did you really believe he wouldn't come for you? It's that chivalrous nature of his that has him rescuing you every time." Akuma unfolded his hands and stood, walking towards the book shelf staring at a few trinkets, "But I guess Prince Syaoran can't always save you."

Sakura rose, "What have you done to him?"

"He came here almost ruining the big occasion. I couldn't have that. So he's merely my prisoner." He turned around eyeing her, "Now don't go getting any ideas. You've heard of the chains of Yue."

Sakura gasped, realizing immediately how impossible it was for anyone to escape those shackles. Her father had told her stories of the creator of those chains. The moon guardian Yue had created those chains to contain a beast that threatened his master, the great mage Clow Reed, and wreck havoc upon Japan a long time ago—Cerberus. In time, Clow had tamed Cerberus and was released from the chains of Yue. The only way to break the chains was if the one who put them in chains willed them off.

Akuma grinned, "Yes. Nothing could break those chains. The chains are indestructible and magic will only hurt him. Only by my command could that boy ever be free. He'll rot there for the rest of his life."

"NO!" Sakura cried, "Please…stop. Let him go. He has…nothing to do with this. With me."

Akuma walked slowly toward the seat next to hers, "Well, I could let him go…on one condition."

Sakura wasn't stupid, she figured where this conversation was heading. She was losing at the game, "You want me to marry you."

"Of course, I'm not forcing you. I could always just kill him instead."

"You bastard! I'll kill-" Sakura threw her fist towards Akuma's face, but he caught it before contact.

"Ah, ah, ah" he wagged his pointed in front of her face and his eyes pierced into hers, "Killing me won't free your precious little prince. Killing me is like sentencing him to stay a prisoner forever. Do you want that?"

She dropped her fist and he let go with another smirk on his face. That did it. She roundhouse kicked his ass, which had him fall forward on to the ground, "That's for my brother."

Sakura stalked off the room, but still not satisfied. She knew what was going to happen. She just needed a little push.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I have to get out of here! I have to find Sakura! I tried tugging the stupid chain again, but to no avail. Ugh! Sigh. What's the point? I'm never getting out of here.

_Creeeeaaak_

I turned to the door. It was another one of Akuma's henchman, wearing his symbol and a hood over his head, thus I couldn't see his face.

"Go away" I said the best I could. That damn Akuma, I'll kill that bastard.

The henchman ran over to me and took the hood off himself—or rather _herself_, "Sakura!"

She pushed a finger on my lips, "Shhh" She took a good look at me and the fresh wounds I was given, "Oh Syaoran…"

She cupped my face with her gentle and warm hands, "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have come to Japan. This never would have happened to you"

"Sakura…I had to. I need you. I won't have anyone but you. When I read that letter I couldn't…I was…"

She caressed my cheek, "Syaoran…" She closed her eyes to think, "Syaoran, once Akuma gets what he wants, he won't need you anymore."

"What are you trying to say?" I looked at her.

She smiled, a phrase that broke my heart again, "…I'm going to marry Akuma…"

I was in complete shock. She said she was going to marry someone that loved her but that's all a lie! I struggled against the stupid chains, "Sakura, n-no! NO! Y-You can't! I-I won't let you! You said you'd marry someone that loves you."

She caressed my cheek again, "Syaoran, I won't stand to have you here forever…" A tear fell down her lovely cheek, "…he'll set you free once we're married."

I pushed forward with all my might so that our lips met. She kissed back with the same passion. She broke us apart and opened her eyes slowly, "Don't marry him, Sakura…I can protect you. I love you."

Sakura looked at me surprised from the 3 words. She smiled at me with the pained look in her eyes, "I love you too, Syaoran. But it's time I protect you now." She stood up and ran to the door, she turned back for one more look, "Goodbye"

The moment the door shut I lost hope. So what if she married him. Life is nothing without her in it. It has been with her gone. I might as well just die here.

* * *

AUTHOR'S CORNER!

Jenn-chan: Hello my readers. Welcome to Author's Corner!

(audience claps)

Jenn-chan: I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to our guest, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Eriol walks up to stage and Jenn-chan hugs him)

Jenn-chan: Good to see you Eriol. I think the audience is a little confused on where you disappeared to at the airport.

Eriol: Oh, I won't spoil it for the audience. That would be too easy.

Jenn-chan: I'm incredibly sorry that I had not invited you to last chapter's author's corner. I'm sure the audience would have loved to hear about your laboratory.

Eriol (chuckles): I think they prefer hearing more about the blue pills.

Jenn-chan (grinning): Well, I know it takes a fine magician, such as yourself, to create such a force that could render Syaoran useless and in the little hands of Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol (shaking his head): You give me too much credit Jenn-chan. You deserve a medal or something for all the dirty ideas you could think of and make Syaoran and Sakura do them (i.e. "Birthday Sex" in the author's corner)

Jenn-chan: ho ho ho ho. Deshou. Now enough about me, tell us more about you and Tomoyo, there was so minor fluff of you two in this story.

Eriol (laughs): Well, Tomoyo and I have actually gone to the next step in dating.

Jenn-chan (gasp): Really? So where is that now?

Eriol: Right now we-

**I'm sorry. We are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment. Please read the preview of the next chapter until we can fix the issue.**

* * *

NEXT TIME ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

_Every girl dreams of her perfect wedding._

**(BEEP BEEP)**

_"Now…if I recall correctly. Those eyes are from the Li's. What are you doing so far from home…and…in Japan's castle dungeons?"_

**(BEEP BEEP)**

_"STOP THE WEDDING!"_

**(BEEP BEEP)**

_"You're right. It's like destiny."_

* * *

Jenn-chan: (DX) Sorry, readers, I guess due to those technical difficulties, it not only interrupted Eriol but it screwed up the preview of the next chapter.

Eriol (laughs): You're such a tease Jenn-chan.

Jenn-chan: And I know it ;) Please leave a review because they encourage me to keep writing the next chapter. I shall do my best to update this before the 3rd birthday of this story. Bye-bee.


	11. in

Hey everybody, welcome back to Our Own Fairytale. I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update but here it is! Finally. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if it all seems so rushed, but I've been wanting to finish this all here. So I hope you enjoyed this story the end.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON OUR OWN FAIRYTALE:

**Syaoran's POV**

"_Don't marry him, Sakura…I can protect you. I love you."_

_Sakura looked at me surprised from the 3 words. She smiled at me with the pained look in her eyes, "I love you too, Syaoran. But it's time I protect you now." She stood up and ran to the door, she turned back for one more look, "Goodbye"_

_The moment the door shut I lost hope. So what if she married him. Life is nothing without her in it. It has been with her gone. I might as well just die here._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Last Stand**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I sat in my chair, I can't cry now. I have to do this…to protect Syaoran.

I stood up facing the mirror. It's almost time. Akuma's servants tied up my hair and hid it behind a flower clip. They left my bangs stuck out. My dress was pre-ordered, I didn't choose it, but it has some taste I guess. It was the traditional white princess wedding dress; I think Akuma had a laugh when ordering it. I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful bride. I dreamt this day to be the happiest moment of my life. Now I feel that this would be the day that starts my miserable life. Every girl dreams of her perfect wedding. But I'm a princess, not every girl is lucky…

"Hime-sama" I saw one of Akuma's servants enter in the reflection.

"What?" I know it sounded rude, but hey my patience was wearing thin.

"You're father is here to escort you now" She said as my father entered.

I turned around slowly, "Otou-san…"

"Sakura, you look beautiful" He complimented.

I smiled weakly, "Arigato Otou-san"

"What's wrong?"

I hesitated, "It's nothing Otou-san"

"Sakura, you know I know you better than that" He sat down on the couch and gestured me to sit too, "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Akuma's words were fixed into my head, _"Say a word about this and you could say goodbye to your beloved prince."_

I avoided Akuma's plans to dominate all of Japan, "Otou-san, you married mom from an arranged marriage right?"

Father smiled, "That old story. Well, yes our parents arranged it. I wanted nothing to do with her. But the first moment I met your mother, it was love at first sight. She, too, loved me back"

I smiled; I've always loved their story and wanted to marry someone I love too. But not everyone is lucky like my parents. I have to marry the one man that will ruin this country.

Dad could tell I was upset and changed the subject, "Where's your mother?"

"She went out back to the castle to check something. I think she just wants some sun though." I thought of mother in her wheelchair. Since she couldn't get out often, this wedding was like her big break.

_**Normal POV**_

Nadeshiko wheeled her way around the castle. She reached the staircase and slowly took a breath before standing on her own feet. She wobbled before grabbing the rail, "Whoops."

As she walked down the stairs, she reached the hallway and heard voices.

"Why are we never invited to the main events?"

"Man, it's just the way it is."

"Well, at least they should give us some more appreciation! Us guards gotta be up like all night watching people just…sleep."

One man sighed, "Just get back to work. Did you check on the prisoner yet?"

"I thought it's your turn to get his food."

"No it's your turn."

"Aw dude, do me a solid. I got to pick up Akiko in like 15 minutes. And well the dungeons are sort of…well…dirty."

"Ugh. Fine…just go already."

Nadeshiko looked around the corner and slowly followed the guard heading towards the dungeon.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

The door creaked. I looked up and saw one of the henchman standing halfway out of the doorway. This time it was no fake, it wasn't Sakura to kiss me goodbye again.

Then I heard a click. I looked back up to see a gun being pointed towards the henchman's head and then was pushed in. A woman with long gray hair walked in. She didn't look old, in fact she looked really young; but, her pale skin made her look sickly. She had pair of green eyes like those of Sakura's.

Her sickly sweet voice came, "Now…if I recall correctly. Those eyes are from the Li's. What are you doing so far from home…and…in Japan's castle dungeons?"

"You…who are you?" I asked wearily.

"Ara? I'm a little hurt that I don't look familiar…"

I stared at her face until I realized that she looked exactly like Sakura, "You're…Sakura's mother…"

She merely smiled and turned her head back at the henchman, "Now, set him free."

"Your majesty, my deepest apologies but I cannot."

Then the woman glared and she took out a small bag from her pocket. Without putting the gun down, she opened the bag and blew out light blue dust towards the guard. After a few seconds, the guard collapsed.

She smiled again, "Now that's better. Where were we?"

I gulped, "Wha-d'you do to him?"

"Oh that's just a small dose of sleeping powder, made by the sleeping pixie herself." She seemed to reminisce for a moment. Then she turned back and walked towards me. Actually, she came towards the chains and lifted it up gently, taking my arm with her.

"Yue's chains. Tell me Prince, how did you get stuck in such a pickle?"

**.:Meanwhile:.**

_**Normal POV**_

A foot was abruptly stomped onto a wooden table as a brunette woman yelled impatiently, "Touyaaaaa! Let's just go already! What are we waiting for anyway?"

Prince Touya rubbed his temple, "Nakura can you…calm down."

"I seriously don't know why we're still sitting here. We're ready to kick butt. Your sister is getting married in like 4 hours."

A gray haired, be-spectacled man came out at the time and gave Nakura a meat bun, "Why don't you eat something while we wait?"

She dug in, "Thanks Yukito!"

A black-haired man with a red helmet sitting in the corner with crossed arms just rolled his eyes.

"Kurogane-kun! Do you want some?" the woman's mood shifted so simply.

Touya just shook his head, "Yuki, are all the preparations complete?"

"Almost. I've never seen anyone conjure elixirs and spells this fast and well…like that."

Then a blue-haired man came out of the next door room with a smirk, "Just wait till you try my coffee."

"Eriol"

Eriol smiled and tossed a vial to Japan's prince, "That should do it. That potion is enough to change anyone to a pure and healthy heart."

Yukito smiled, "Now, we can save your cousin."

Touya gripped the blue potion, "Hold on mother."

The Japanese prince made his way towards the exit with the trusted best friend, a woman and her meat bun in mouth, a red-helmeted soldier, and Eriol not so far behind him.

**.:in the Dungeons:.**

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Okay to sum it all up, Akuma locked you up so that you can't interfere in the wedding."

I nodded.

"Why? What'd you do to him?" The Queen looked confused.

At this point, I felt like her reaction was humorous. Here we are, in a cold dirty old dungeon, and she seems so calm that the world could end outside and we wouldn't know it, "I don't know. He just said that him and Sakura are the future of Japan." I scoffed, "He doesn't deserve her."

The look on her majesty's face turned a similar look that I have seen on my sisters when they're up to something no good, "So, Prince Syaoran. Have you heard of the story of the chains of Yue?"

I assumed they have to do with these cuffs on my wrists, "According to that Akuma guy, they're indestructible."

"Yes. I'm actually quite curious as to how Akuma found these legendary chains." She shook them in her hand examining them.

"So can you free me?"

"Well to put it simply, the only way out is if the one who put you in those chains frees you." My hope disintegrated again, "But…" I perked up at her words, "I'm not sure Akuma knows another detail. Clow Reed had made a special skeleton key that he passed down to one of his descendents. It's called the Clow Key." Okay, I'm not sure what she's talking about, so I just nodded. "This key is said to open any lock."

"Great! Then, we just have to find the descendent of this Clow Reed." I said a little sarcastically. I mean where the heck are we going to find him in just a few hours.

Then her majesty laughed, "Indeed." Then she grabbed something around her neck and pulled it off showing a small key that looked like it had a bird's head.

This shocked me, "Y-You're the descendent?"

"OH no! This was a wedding present from my husband." Before she could explain, she unlocked the chain. And I felt immediate relief over my wrists.

"Now, I believe you need to 'crash a wedding'?" Queen Nadeshiko suddenly held onto the wall.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, just…weak legs." I can tell she lied, just for the fact that she was clutching her heart instead of her legs.

But a gentleman never upsets a lady, I grabbed her arm and hung it over my shoulders, "Lead the way, your majesty."

**.:at the Church:.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

My dad was really worried now. Mom was nowhere to be found and the wedding was supposed to start 30 minutes ago. He left my dressing room to go check outside the church but he came back ready to walk me down. Akuma must have convinced him she'll show up soon and we shouldn't keep guests waiting any longer.

Dad held my hand and wrapped it around his arm, "You ready?"

I tried smiling again, "I gue-… Yeah."

Then, I thought Wagner's march was supposed to be playing. I swear it sounded more like the funeral march. I had a long way down the aisle anyway, so I thought about how Japan would become a dictatorship; how mother was getting so much better after seeing me_ settle down_; and how Syaoran would be free and he'll have to move on…he _has _to. Dad kissed me on the cheek and let me go. I stepped up to the altar and I focused on not feeling anything, because nothing else matters now.

Akuma smiled at me. If he wasn't the devil himself, I would find him quite handsome. Maria had taken the maid of honor position. Technically she stood on Akuma's side, so she's the… best man? Best woman? Well yeah. Whatever. Akuma took my hand and squeezed. Okay, you know those loving squeezes where your heart flutters? Yeah… this isn't it. This was a do-as-I-say-and-I-won't-kill-your-boyfriend squeeze.

"Akuma, after this, you free him." I whispered for him to hear.

"Dearest Sakura, you realize that in just a few short moments, you'll have nothing. Once I win the heart of the people, I won't need you or your lover boy."

I had to roll my eyes, because he's in the gloating phase, "And what of my brother? Dearest Akuma," I gagged, "you realize that my brother is the true heir to the throne. The only way for you to be next in line is to-" I stopped. He was planning on killing Touya too.

He noticed the shock on my face and smirked, "Of course. What kind of husband would I be to kill family before your big wedding day?"

Maria was wrong. How could someone so evil at heart, once be good? "Go to hell."

I had forgotten the priest talking, "…speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"STOP THE WEDDING!"

Everyone turned to look and I grew wide-eyed, "Syaoran?"

The next thing I noticed was the archers from the above balconies, "SYAORAN RUN!"

He noticed them too and ran down the aisle, using a guard's shield to block him from oncoming arrows. Everyone was in a panic. People who didn't get shot by an arrow rushed towards the big exit doors but were trapped by the hundreds of guards coming through. I was ready to run towards Syaoran too, when there was a sudden torturous grip on my arm, "Where do you think you're going princess?"

"OW! Let me go you bastard." I started struggling, but this STUPID dress just doesn't agree with me!

Then, I saw dad, very, very confused. "Yoru-san, what is the meaning of all this?"

"Your majesty. That man is here to assassinate Sakura-hime and I."

"DAD, HE'S LYING!"

I don't know what came over my dad, but he must have finally seen the light because he raised his sword to Akuma, "Get your hand off my daughter!"

This probably pushed Akuma to the limit, knowing he truly lost. I smirked inside. Without father's approval, he definitely cannot take the crown.

"Your majesty, forgive my rudeness. I was only trying to protect Sakura."

"Dad, I'll explain everything! Akuma is evil and Syaoran is good."

Dad did not drop his focus on Akuma, "Release my daughter at once!"

Then the craziest thing happened! Five stained-glass windows in the church shattered at the same time. The archers on the balcony were kicked off and fell down 3 floors. I looked up at the window closest to us, and just couldn't help the smile.

"Onii-chan!" The moment I yelled for him, he was already swinging on a rope straight towards me and Akuma. He grabbed me by the waist and I wrapped my arms around his torso quickly before, and I'm sure he would have intentionally, he would drop me.

He landed a few yards away from Akuma, "Missed me?"

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the smile on my face, "Thanks Onii-chan."

He pulled out his sword and he and Akuma began their battle. I knew my brother could take care of himself and I turned to see the others. The others that crashed the windows were familiar faces. They're my brother's most trusted guardians and loyal friends.

Yukito-san. Touya's best friend since childhood. He was allowed to study the arts of magic with us when we were young. Apparently, Yukito-san is a descendant of someone in an ancient royal family.

Nakura-san. She, too, studied magic with brother and Yukito-san. She mastered a transformation spell that turns her into Ruby Moon. So as of now, she has knee-length magenta hair and black butterfly wings. This form makes her stronger. She has also summoned Suppi. Well… I call him that, but he prefers Spinel Sun. Together, they tag teamed and took down most of the balcony archers.

The last member of Touya's troop, Kurogane-san. Kurogane-san is from a country far away from here, or so he says. Well, he's actually not much of a talker either; he has a kind of glare and scowl. As his weapon, he has an enchanted sword. Now, because of this, I'm guessing he's royal somewhere in him or he had someone cast a spell on it. Something… I don't know.

Anyways, with these 4 and my brother, it's like Japan's dream team of some serious butt-kicking action.

I watched as my brother's amazing friends fought. The adrenaline was rushing into me as well and I did the most reasonable thing that came to mind at the moment. I kicked off the heels and ripped the dress to reveal my legs and garter. As much as I was itching to join the fight, I knew there were more important things.

I ran to a group of panic-stricken citizen, pulled two fingers to the corners of my mouth, and whistled, "PEOPLE! Everything will be alright! Everyone get through the main exits." I guess these people really can't handle themselves without a leader, because they started helping whoever they could; women grabbed children, men helped whoever was wounded and/or shot by arrows. I helped a few outside and was surprised to find Eriol.

"Eriol, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about me Sakura. Help Syaoran. I'll help the wounded." He started healing some cuts and bruises of the people. I nodded and headed back inside.

I saw across the church Syaoran was by my brother's side fighting Akuma. At this point, I was sure we had won. I fought my way over, hitting a few guards with my lightning magic. When I reached the three men at the altar, I held my palms out ready to conjure whatever spell I needed, "Give up, Akuma. You can't win this. It's over."

Akuma stood straight and pulled out a vial with black liquid, before we could make a move he chugged it down. I don't understand how, but I felt like I was getting weaker. But I was sure it had to do with whatever potion Akuma drank. I wasn't the only one affected. Touya, Syaoran, Yukito-san, Ruby were clutching onto their heads or breathing heavily. Suppi disappeared and Kurogane-san's sword no longer had the flame on its blade.

"What's happening?" Syaoran breathed.

Akuma smirked and walked towards us picking up his sword that I believe Touya had knocked out of his hand before, "Well, that potion I just drank. It's a special little one I had made just for this moment. You see, what could I, a mere commoner, do to rule and lead a Japan if I couldn't enforce my laws." He took the moment to kick Syaoran away. "Then, I thought to myself, what did the royal family have that could keep people at bay." He scoffed at punched Touya to the ground and continued his gloating. "It's magic! With magic you put fear into the people. And with that potion, I'm able to steal your magic powers for my own." He slapped my cheek hard enough to make me fall back.

"Of course, this is only a prototype. It only lasts for about 10 minutes, but with all your magic powers draining so much, I'm sure the time is sufficient enough." I looked over and the others were holding up as best as they could. Kurogane-san was a fine swordsman, but so many guards he can't gain on ambushes this way. The Yukito-san and Ruby, now Nakura-san were getting beat up by the guards; they use more magic than physical attacks, but with so much of our magic draining it was hopeless.

Akuma held his sword up to Syaoran's neck, "It's over."

Just when I thought we were out of luck, a giant snowball hit Akuma square in the well…whole body. Every head turned towards the direction of the snowball. In the doorway, I saw two blondes, one I've never met and the other was I glad to see a familiar face.

"Bull's-eye, Brother!"

The handsome blonde man patted the smaller blonde's head, "No Chii, I barely grazed him."

Chii and her brother walked over to us. Chii started slowly healing us, starting with me."

"Chii…what are you doing here?"

"Well…after Prince Li left to get you, my brother Fai showed up. I was surprised to see him too. Then I figured, well I wanted to help you, because you helped me realize that I was running away from my problems and I want to thank you." She smiled.

Her brother, Fai, must be really skilled with magic if Akuma's potion isn't affecting him. Akuma got up wiping off snow off his shoulder, "So the little princess has a few tricks up her sleeve."

After healing me, I helped her heal the others. Akuma was kept busy with fighting Fai. With all the magic power he had stolen, the fight was brutal. Fire balls, lightning bolts, water, wood, metal, you name it.

Chii, who finished healing everyone, spoke towards Akuma, "Because, you aren't born of royal blood you have no magic power. But, you have something wrong about the royal blood line. We don't use our magic to enforce fear. We lead our people through the trust we build with the people. We love our people and our people just happen to love us too. I know very well for a fact that magic could be meaningless in some people's eyes. My brother, as you can see, is the strongest magician I know, yet our elders reject him and he cannot claim the throne that is rightfully his. And yet, our people trust him because he protects us all. Fai, now!"

Fai gave her a smile and a yellow light glowed in his chest and it split into 6 different lights. The lights scattered towards us, whom our magic was stolen. Immediately, I felt my energy coming back.

"Fai-san, is this your magic."

He gave me a sweet smile, "Just a portion, I think I should leave this fight between Mr. Bad Guy and the princes here." Using air magic, he flew over to an invigorated Kurogane-san and his rejuvenated flaming sword, "Need a hand? What's your name?"

"Hmph. Kurogane."

"Hmmm…Kurogane" Fai dodged a few punches from a guard, "Would it be alright if I call you Kuro-chan or Kurorin?"

"It's Kurogane!" He slashed away the crowding guards. Whoa! I've never seen Kurogane-san yell before.

Anyways, back to the fight with Akuma, his usual smirk was gone and he looked beyond furious. I smile inside; it's most likely because he never factored in a powerful magician like Chii's older brother coming into the picture and dividing whatever magical power he has left for us.

And before I could catch a breath, Syaoran went for a hit, then Touya both keeping Akuma busy. I searched around if I could get a discarded sword or so, but that's when Akuma took that moment to come at me with his elbow.

I saw it coming and I knew it was too late to dodge so I braced myself for the blow. But, Syaoran had jumped in to protect me.

"Syaoran!" My voice let out before I even realized it. He was knocked unconscious with the blow directly to his head.

I glared at Akuma, who just smirked and said towards the unconscious man in my arms, "I'll get back to you."

He quickly turned away and avoided a swing from Touya. It took me a while, but I dragged Syaoran away from the fight as much as possible. If I tried helping Touya, I would just get in his way.

I looked around and finally questioned, "Where's dad?"

When Touya successfully cut a part of Akuma's armor off and shoved him away, he took out some small glass from the inside of his coat. He stared at it for a moment and turned to me, but Akuma came at him double time.

Akuma hit Touya's wrist, dropping the vial and it rolled down the aisle.

Touya looked to me desperately, "Sakura! Get the vial!"

The only thing going through my mind was…well…, "What?!"

"Hurry! It's a change-of-heart potion for mom!"

With that, I ran as fast as I could towards the vial. With the several fights going on, I swear this vial was made of steel or something, people kept kicking it out of my way. Ugh, frustrations! One of henchman picked it up, but the Nakura-san, erm…well Ruby Moon blasted him away and snatched it away, then another henchman snatched it from her and well… you get the idea. After the hot potato game going on, I finally snatched it for myself. That is, until an arrow struck my wrist against the wall. No worries, it was just the sleeve. But, I ended up dropping the potion too. Sigh.

Who else to pick it up, but Maria. She took a good look at it and her eyes widened with realization.

"Maria" I called to her. Her wide eyes turned to me, then to the vial, then to Akuma. Her ideas were laid out in the open. She would give it to Akuma and I can't save mother.

"Maria! Please" I begged, "I have to save my mom."

She looked distraught as she kept looking between us and her childhood friend. Then I heard a grunt and I watched Touya's fight. He was being forced back and Akuma called to Maria, "Maria, you of all people wouldn't betray me…would you?" There was something in his voice that made me think he was just a lonely man inside. I threw that idea out the window when he order her, "Smash the vial."

But at that, Maria was no longer distraught; she had a determination in her eyes and she ran down the aisle towards Akuma. I grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of the wall and ran after her.

Everything started happening so fast, yet I felt like I was watching it all in slow motion.

Syaoran was staggering as he tried getting up from his spot on the floor. Behind him, Akuma had a glint of evil in his eye, "I did say I'd get back to you didn't I?" He looked up at me with a smirk. I had not even noticed the half-empty vial Maria dropped rolling towards me.

"Syaoran, look out!" When he heard my voice, he searched for me. He finally registered what I said and turned over facing Akuma's raised sword. I couldn't bear the sight and closed my eyes, knowing I couldn't get there in time. I heard the ear-splitting sound of blade ripping through human flesh.

It took me a moment, but I finally opened my eyes and the sight surprised me. Maria was holding Akuma's head in her hands and crushing her lips into his like her life depended on it. She released and I noticed a bit of blue liquid escape his mouth. Akuma's eyes changed, as if all that evil and hatred was wiped clean.

Everything went quiet. There were no more clashing sounds of swords, or the whisks of the arrows, or chanting of spells. Everyone watched in silence at the scene and what should have been Syaoran…was Maria at the end of Akuma's blade.

"…no…no…NO!" Tears started streaming down his face and he pulled out his sword bearing through her stomach. Red was everywhere and she fell to the floor, Akuma catching her. He applied pressure to her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Maria. No…wh-…no!"

She looked to him her breathing was ragged, "You're all better now"

"Maria…you…weren't supp-…no. Are you leaving me too?"

She said nothing, but laid her bloodstained hand over his chest.

"I'm so sorry Maria… I-I never wanted this…"

"Sh-She…never would h-ave wanted this…"

In a moment of silence he cried more tears, "Through everything, you've always stayed by me. And I betrayed you! I lost my way Maria…you brought me back."

"Ryou, it's you… you're back." She somewhat choked on that last word.

"Yes Maria, I'm back. And everything's going to be okay now." His tears were falling all over her cheek, "We'll get you fixed right away."

"Ryou…I've…always wanted…to tell you…"

And that was the last thing she ever said.

All too quickly, Akuma was on his knees and hands locked behind his back with a sealing spell Yukito conjured.

Touya had him stand up and was reciting the usual, "You're under arrest…" bit.

"Wait!" I didn't recognize my high-pitched voice.

Touya stopped and Akuma…well I guess Ryou looked up at me. I didn't know what else to say. He just lost an important person in his life and…

Ryou gives me a sad smile and I could really see the change in his eyes—sorrow and regret, "Thank you princess"

"For what?"

"Your tears for Maria." At that, I wiped my face with the back of my hand, very unladylike.

"You're a different man from what you once were." I stated as a matter of fact.

His smile vanished and he closed his eyes, "That doesn't mean I don't remember the things I've done." He opened his eyes again with a look of determination, "I still want to change Japan, but I don't want a takeover."

Touya suddenly announced, "I have checked your background, and the man that swindled your family is a conman not from Japan himself."

This shocked me and Ryou and something must have clicked in his head, but he held it in.

Touya, probably catching on to Ryou's thoughts, nodded in agreement, "Your time in prison is judged by our King, but…I will do whatever in my power to catch him."

"…thank you…to you both." Then Touya took him away.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura took a breath and was suddenly engulfed in a hug, "I thought…I'd never see you again."

Sakura smiled and hugged her beloved Syaoran back, "Me too."

There embrace didn't last too long since Sakura was yanked out of his arms and pulled into a hug from Chii.

"Sakura, I'm so glad we came. I didn't know the situation was so…hectic around here."

Sakura smiled and hugged her blonde friend, "Thank you for coming Chii." She turned and glanced at the taller blonde, "You must be Fai, I've heard so much about you from Chii." She let go of Chii and raised her hand to shake his, "Thank you so much… we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Instead of shaking her hand, he brought it up and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles, "You're very welcome, dear princess."

The crowd outside rushed back into the church to congratulate and thank Touya's squad. They gave thanks to Chii and Eriol for taking care of the wounded. Prince Fai was surrounded by women that were easily intercepted with Chii. And the crowd of civilians tried to find their princess to thank, but she was suddenly missing.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and brought her to the back door, he dropped her hand to opened it to find a small garden in the back of the church. They looked at each other, and each gave a small blush. But Syaoran gestured, for her to enter first, then they walked silently through the garden.

Sakura held his hand, and he gave a gentle squeeze before smiling back at her, "Can you believe this?"

Syaoran frowned, thinking he did something wrong, "What?"

"It's all over. Akuma is in jail, well to Akuma is gone really, and Japan is safe again."

Syaoran chuckled, "Well, to be honest, I'm kind of glad Akuma tried taking over your kingdom…"

Sakura glared and was about to hit him, but he explained, "If he didn't have you fled to my country…I would have never met you."

Sakura thought about it and laughed, "You're right. It's like destiny."

Syaoran had to laugh too at how cheesy this was getting but he grabbed her hand again, "A story of a prince and princess."

"It's a fairytale!" Sakura squealed excitedly and swung around to face him.

Syaoran laughed, and then kissed her forehead, "Our own fairytale."

* * *

Author's Corner

Jenn-chan: Welcome ladies and gents to the final author's corner. I thought really hard about who to interview this time, but I decided. This time, I'm going to hold up my appreciation for all my readers/fans. Seriously, thank you so much for making it through with me for the past 3 years of when this story was first published.

Secondly, I want to thank you for all my reviewers, each and every one of them was taken to heart and made me smile/tear up/laugh and just become a better writer. If you ended up just following and/or favorited my story, I give you more gratitude for knowing just how much you really liked it. I want to thank those who have favorited and/or subscribed to me as a writer. That really means a lot to me in the fact that you like the way I write or just like my plots.

Last but not least, I'd like to thank the patient readers that read my author's corners. I know they were stupid. But, I really appreciate the reviews I got that said they made you laugh or said that you enjoyed them.

This brings me to the end.

.

.

.

(Wei-san comes in with a platter) What's this?! (Wei-san opens the platter and hands me a note)

(reads note aloud) An EPILOGUE?! Stay tuned for the epilogue! Don't forget to **review**! Bye-bee.


	12. love?

**Epilogue: Fall into Place**

**.:4 months later:.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, while looking up at the door every now and then waiting. As I paced I thought to myself, after the whole Akuma-take-over-Japan incident, everything seemed to fall into place.

Touya took the place as king of Japan. All the money that Akuma got involved in from the business world was all handled thanks to Touya's brilliant skills at whatever he does. He's helped the people more than I thought was possible. The people of Japan have become happier with their new king.

Mom and Dad have a peaceful and quiet retirement. Money was not a problem anymore, there in fact was a cure to mom's illness. Dad has been with her ever since too. He's doing things like taking her on dates. Mom enjoys the sunshine he gives her.

Queen Yelan had accepted our relationship. This whole time, she never knew about Akuma being evil and thought if we were together that would affect the engagement. She was happy to see her son happy.

Tomoyo and Eriol, well they've been together since Chiharu's advice about taking control. Since Eriol and Tomoyo are both rich as hell, they flew over to Japan. Tomoyo was amazed for her first time here.

Chiharu and Takashi made it too. They're still passionate with each other since the first time they've French kissed in front of the whole gang. One day Chiharu almost died of happiness because Takashi bent down on one knee and held out a ring. They've also come over to Japan.

Everything is great with Rika and Terada-sensei. In fact, this whole time they were engaged and they married. They came to Japan too.

Naoko and Kenji are finally dating. They've always had a thing for each other. They just didn't know how to confess to one another. I'm happy for them. They've also made a flight to Japan for the big occasion.

Hiro and Otaka-san have also made it out. I had personally invited them myself. Otaka-san was pretty upset about the whole idea, but when he found out I was a princess, he offered to be the caterer.

Chii and Fai came as well. Chii was so happy to just be here. We couldn't forget Fai, especially after all the help. After it all, Chii told me how my father personally talked to the parliament in England and told them about Fai's bravery. They accepted him as their next king.

Well, all of them were going to come here to Japan whether they liked it or not. Since Syaoran was going to need the guys, as I needed the girls for today. I especially needed Tomoyo. Where was she?

Then my bedroom door closed and I saw Tomoyo holding a dress bag in one arm and a small brown bag in the other as she nodded to me. She gave me the brown bag and I ran to the bathroom.

Everything was already set. I knew it too.

Today is _my_ day.

_**Normal POV**_

Tomoyo stepped aside so Sakura could see herself in the mirror, "It's gorgeous"

Tomoyo meant her dress. It was pink, and a V-neck. The sleeves were puffy and ruffled. The front end of the dress reached above her knees on her thighs. The back reached to her heels. She wore a red ribbon choker with a 10-pointed star pendant. On her left thigh was a red ribbon garter with pink ruffles and a red bow hanged down. On her right leg, red ribbon was tied around loosely from below her knee to her ankle. She wore pink ballet shoes. In her hair was a red ribbon and the bow tied it together on her left side.

(A/N: Her dress is basically the dress she wore in CCS the 2nd movie…with a little bit of modifications and no wings.)

A knock came at the door and Tomoyo went to get it. She smiled and moved to the side to let Sakura's parents enter. Nadeshiko came over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"You look beautiful darling" Fujitaka kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Otou-san, Okaa-san"

The retired king gave her a grin, "Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Otou-san…never been more ready in my life" She smiled so happily.

Sakura hooked her arm around her father's. And the music played.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Chii just had to be the flower girl. She wouldn't take no or a "don't you think you should let the younger gals at it" for an answer. She also dragged Hiro with her saying they would make a good-looking couple for the first set, thus forcing him to be the ring bearer. Then came the couples all two-by two, Kenji and Naoko, then Terada-sensei and Rika, then Takashi and Chiharu, and then the best man and the maid of honor, Eriol and Tomoyo.

Lastly, it was me and my dad. When I was walking down that red carpet, my heart raced faster than a speeding bullet. My dad kept giving me a reassuring smile and held my hand firmly but not too tight. And then I looked up ahead. That's when my heart froze. That's when I saw my future. And my future smiled back at me with his devilish grin and the amber eyes that gazed into mine.

The next thing I knew my father already kissed my forehead, and he was standing right in front of me. The priest had started talking 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…' but I didn't really pay attention much. I was close to bliss when my beloved smiled and sighed.

The priest had asked me at that time, 'Do you, Sakura, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold…'

All of it was a blur though, all I could do was stare into his eyes and feel mine tearing up.

He whispered softly, as the priest had continued rambling something like 'as long as you both shall live?', "Do you feel okay, Sakura?"

I smiled, "I do"

The priest continued, 'Do you, Syaoran, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…'

I whispered to him, "Do you wanna know a secret, Syaoran?"

'As long as you both shall live?'

"I do"

'By the power invested in me…'

I leaned in closer a bit and so did he, "We're having a baby"

'You may now kiss the bride'

He was shocked for a moment and in a second he lifted me in the air and spun me around. He brought me down slowly and reached my lips softly.

"I love you"

_**What happens when a prince and princess end up falling in love?**_

That's a stupid question.

They live happily ever after


End file.
